Peals of Thunder
by Novus Ars
Summary: AU:female Harry Story whose future is being determined now.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter One

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

For thousands of years humanity has feared the unknown. One of these unknowns, death, has great power over humans. The race fears and yet uses death. They try to control it. Indeed, the most astounding way humans have found to control death is not bullets, is not bombs, but a spell. A magical saying that invokes power to surge forth and do the will the phrase demands.

There are billions of spells, incantations, throughout the world. Most humans do not know why, but they fear this incantation above the others. They do not know it because the human race has been split into two major cultures. The culture where the majority of the humans reside is the culture of technology, the culture that does not know that they fear a mere incantation. The other is the culture of magic. This culture knows the incantation that brings fear to all who hears, and even sees the results of it.

The incantation has the most profound control over death. When a person is hit by the power behind the incantation, they have their soul ripe out of their physical bodies. Then the spell sends that soul to its rest. Two simple words are all it takes to send a being to their rest, Avada Kedavra. The people who live through seeing this spell invoked all agree that Avada Kedavra comes out of the casters wand a vibrant, almost emerald green color.

Now none have survived this spell but a select few. These few are from many worlds, many ages, many ethnicities, and many societies. These few seem unrelated in ever possible way. But there is one similarity. One common trait.

It is not that they are young, mere babies when the spell is cast. It is not that their mothers died protecting them. Many had fathers, and even none, that have died shielding them. It is not that the spell rebonds and kills the caster, few have actually had that occur. It is not that they are of pureblood lines. They are muggleborn, and halfbloods too. No, it is something entirely different.

They survive because of the formation of their auras, of their magical cores. The magical cores of any being, of anything, is formed and concrete when they are born or created. The cores will have a path cemented for it to go down, for it to grow, and for it to die. Many claim that the core is a forever changing thing. It is but as the body forever changes and grows, so does the core.

The body changes as it does because of its genetic make up. The core also has a genetic make up that dictates how it is shaped. There are genetics that people have that states whether the person will be skilled at offensive or defensive magics. If they have the ability to take a animagus form, or if they can read auras or emotions of the people around them are determined by the genetics of the persons core. Squibs are born through the combination of inadequate genes from the two parents. Many things are found to be determined through who a persons parents are and how those parents' genes balance with each other.

Now these few have a core that has not yet set its path at their birth. Their core is truly a forever changing thing during their childhood. This is because of a hidden and forgotten set of genes that had been passed down through both the child's parents. This set of genes are of a extinct race of a magical being. These are recessive until the child is born with it on both sides. But even then it is nearly always dormant, only making the child's core formless until adulthood or until it can become dominate. The race these genes are of is not compatible with any other race. The child must lose their genes that make them part of anther race for these to become dominate. The child cannot be, say half human and half this race. The child can only be either human or the other race. Otherwise only small physical things will appear on the child that is common in the race of these genes. The child will appear to be the race of his or hers parents until some occurrence brings about the child losing those genes. It is not to say the child would lose any physical indications of being the child of its parents, it would simply lose the few genes that make the child the race it appears to be.

These children "survive" the killing curse because these genes are able to awaken. When the curse hits the child, that child dies and then the genes awaken. The child is reborn as that race. They will still have physical qualities of their parents but they will change as they age and become less human in appearance.

It is because of this that the child survives the curse to all other eyes. Few realize the child is now a forgotten race that had once flourished in the world. Indeed, many see the children that survive as miracles or even saviors. None seem to realize this truth.

It has been thousands of years since a child has been reborn. The knowledge that children have survived this curse has been forgotten by nearly all. But soon a child will once again live and she will be known as The-Girl-Who-Lived by an entire society.

The old will remember and the young will learn. She will bring about the changes the world has come to flee from and ignore. Let her survive the chaos that will occur.

AUAU

Young, little Nari Potter often wondered what it would have been like to have parents. To be loved and cared for. She had wished even more often for someone, anyone, to come and take her away from the pain and loneliness she has always known. Someone to come and give her a medicine that would cure her. It never happened though.

Her Aunt and Uncle insisted that she was a freak, a weirdo, and even a monster. Sometimes she believed them.

After all, how could she not be what they claimed she was. She _saw _things, she _heard_ things in the air, and she was sick with something that could _not _be cured, could_ not_ be explained away. Glancing over to the thin strips of sunlight fading though the cracks of her door, she had to wonder again if anyone cared about her. Of course, the answer was no.

She shifted around to try and reawaken her legs at the sound of movement from upstairs. Ignoring the pin prickles running up her appendages, she turned around towards her door and waited. It was not long before a woman threw the door open and barked out orders to cook breakfast.

With a quick proficiency uncanny for a five year old, little Nari cooked a full English breakfast. After snagging a few pieces of bacon, she ran upstairs to use the restroom. Her relatives never let her have any of the food she cooked for them. Only leftovers and stale bread. Milk was a rare occurrence. It was usually water. So she grabbed pieces when she could.

Running passed her overly large cousin, Dudley, and dodging his out stretched hand, she flew into the bathroom and locked the door shut. She didn't like Dudley. While he was her same age, Dudley scared her. He played games that involved pulling her hair and chasing her around the neighborhood. It was a pain. Dudley even punched and kicked her when no one was looking. He claimed he wanted to be just like his dad. And he was doing just that.

Taking up her old semi-broken brush, Nari stroked the tangles out of her curly, pitch black, dark red highlighted hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, she bit her bottom lip. Most people would say that Nari Potter was a beautiful child that any mother would be proud of and any father would annually clean his shot guns for but her relatives said her looks were unnatural. And since no one else had ever commented on them, the little girl hated her looks. To her they were just another unnatural part about her, something that made her scream freak to strangers.

Staring at herself with frustration, Nari couldn't help to wonder fleetingly, just for a moment, what parts of her came from her mom and came from her dad. Shaking her head of those unnatural thoughts, she closed her emerald eyes and splashed cold water over her alabaster skin.

"Narin! We're leaving now!" came the screech of her Aunt. Her Aunt always called her that. She said that it was a more natural name. Nari wasn't.

Running down and out, she sighed in relief. They had almost left without her. Nari couldn't be late. It was her first day of school! Finally she would get to learn what was so special about school that only Dudley had been allowed to go last year. The best part though, was that she was in a different class then Dudley. She'll be able to make friends!

Green eyes stared out the car window with restrained excitement. Today was the day she got to start learning what Dudley learned last year! Today was the day she was going to get friends. Nari bit her lip to keep her nervous giggles from escaping. Green eyes glanced over at her uncle. Best not make a noise. He liked not hearing Nari and Nari preferred to keep him happy.

Looking out the window again, Nari squeaked at the sight. Hands flew to her mouth and the tiny five year old glanced worriedly over at her uncle. Hands slowly fell away. Her uncle hadn't heard her. Turning back to the window, black and red curls bounced off her shoulders. They were there. Green eyes gleamed with unsuppressed joy. There was her school.

AUAU

It was a dream come true! Her teacher, Mrs. Dunssy, was amazing. She gave her a lollipop. Nari just knew these were her most favorite candy in the whole world. She just knew it even though it was the first piece of candy she had ever had. It gave her energy that Nari had never felt before.

She had always been tired and weak. Nari had heard all the doctors say that she was never going to be very strong, very tall, nor very active. No, she was always going to be a fragile little girl. Thats why she was rarely ever allowed outside at home. She even over heard her Aunt shooting down Uncle Vernon's insistence that she should do some of the other chores, besides the gardening and breakfast, once. Her Aunt claimed that _They_ would come and hurt them if they didn't let her have the rest the doctors insisted on. Whoever _they_ were Nari never found out.

None of that mattered now, though. Nari felt alive and it was all because of the small strawberry flavored lollipop. That was her favorite flavor for now on. One day she was going to have real strawberries.

"Nari, dear go take your seat at your desk. Class is going to start soon." smiled Mrs. Dunssy as she moved to greet the other families. Nari stared after her wide eyed. She had her own desk! Her very own desk! No wonder she wasn't allowed to go to school last year with Dudley. She was a freak, she was unnatural. She shouldn't be given her _own_ desk. But Nari wasn't about to tell Mrs. Dunessy that. The teacher might take _her _desk away if she did that.

No it was best that she hurried and found it before anyone else came to take it away. With that thought, Nari rushed to find her desk. She moved to the back of the class because that was where her desk would be. No one would want a freak anywhere close to the front. It would not be right, not right at all. But a frown bloomed across her face when she could not find her desk. It wasn't that she couldn't read, she knew that. Nari had taught herself when she was forced to do Dudley's homework last year. No her desk was simply not there.

With tears beginning to form Nari couldn't help but wonder if her teacher was as mean as her relatives, promising things and then taking them back or never giving them. Was she like that? Was Mrs. Dunessy a person that liked giving her hope to just squash it? Nari had hoped not. But... But it looked like her new teacher, her first teacher was just like that.

"Nari? Nari are you alright?"

Looking up, Nari found her teacher looking down at her in worry. That just made Nari want to let the tears free.

"Oh, Nari come here and tell me what's wrong." said the teacher with a reassuring smile. Now Nari knew she had to go and tell her but Nari also knew that if she was anything like her Aunt and Uncle she would hit Nari if Nari gave any indication of contradicting them. What was she to say?

"I-I-I..." With a hiccup Nari forced herself to say the truth without any of her thoughts about her relatives or her new teacher before she made Mrs. Dunssy mad. "I can't find my desk."

"Ah, well no worries. Nari your desk is right up here. See it has your name on it. Nari Reseda Potter." Nari stared in shock. Mrs. Dunessy had led her to the very front of the classroom but that was impossible...yet here it was. Her name on a desk right up front! Her desk with her _entire_ name on it. Nari had only ever heard her entire name once. It was the one question her relatives ever answered instead of locking her in her cupboard. She liked her name and to know that her teacher knew it made her happy for some reason. Maybe it was because her teacher clearly thought she was as special as all the rest of the kids. Or at least not a freak.

AUAU

Nari was in heaven. The entire day they learned so much. They learned the beginnings of the alphabet, the first ten numbers, the three primary colors -blue, red, and yellow-, and they got to paint. It had been so much fun! Alright, so she already knew the alphabet and the first fifty numbers. It didn't matter. She had gotten a lunch at school that actually filled her up. And she had gotten to play with others.

When her teacher found out that Nari was able to read and write she had tried to find out if Nari would like to move to the next level. But Nari had made sure that Mrs. Dunssy understood that she'd rather not. Nari hoped Dudley would be bumped up a level. That way she wouldn't see him at recess and she would learn everything Dudley was supposed to for that grade.

Nari sighed as she packed up her belongings. No matter what, Nari knew that she loved learning and she would always love it. Indeed Nari would never give it up for the whole world.

Nari quietly skipped out to the playground. She stilled at seeing her Aunt and Dudley standing impatiently for her. Nari quickly moved to them. Aunt Petunia's lip curled in disgust before pivoting and walking swiftly away. Green eyes fell to the ground. She had to remember to pack up quicker next time. She knew that she shouldn't ever take longer than Dudley.

"You will wash up and go to your room when we get home." Aunt Petunia suddenly said as she started the car. Nari dropped her head.

"Narin?"

Green eyes dulled, "Yes ma'am." She hated the cupboard. When Nari had turned three they had moved her into the cupboard under the stairs. She hated it. There was spiders and.. and it was dark. She wished they would let her sleep in Dudley's second bedroom again. She was a freak, though. She was unnatural and she had done something unnatural to Dudley's things. She couldn't remember what she had done though. Nari just remembered being thrown into the cupboard under the stairs and not being able to leave.

AUAU

Nari stifled her tears as she buried her head into her thin pillow. The school year had begun so nicely. It had made her want to hope that her life was going to be nice. That she was going to continue feeling the odd warmth that filled her all up and made her want to smile and laugh and just have fun. She had deluded herself.

The very first week Dudley told everyone that she was a weird-do and that she was badly sick. Everyone had believed him, even her new friends. No one would play with her anymore. It hurt.

Then on Friday Nari began to feel the pressure building inside her. Pressure that she always felt right before she got sick. Nari had hoped that it would wait till she got home but it didn't. The pressure just needed to get out and so it forced itself out as it always does. Right in the middle of nap time, Nari felt it explode outward and the pain began.

She was told that when this happened she had seizures but she only remembered the searing pain of that pressure pushing though her body to leave. It made every part of her hurt.

The doctors even admitted to finding bruising on her muscles and organs. They agreed that something was forcing the bruising to occur but they never listened to her when she tried to explain the pressure. They called it her imagination and that was never good. Uncle Vernon would always hurt her when they got home for having given any indication of having a imagination. It was unnatural.

Nari hated doctors because of that. They were supposed to stop the pain. Her doctors made it worse. She had made certain that she didn't have one too so she didn't understand why they kept saying that. No, she just tried to ignore the weird things around her and claim she had none. it never worked though.

Dudley would insisted that she had been playing with her imaginary friends that only she could see. How Nari wished she had never told him about the weird little creatures she saw or that Mrs. Figgs cats had weird colored coats back when he was nice to her, before he began to imitate his dad.

She swore that some of Mrs. Figgs cats had blue and green coats. Nari still saw them running around. No one believed her, though, so she stopped saying anything. It didn't stop her from being hit with the belt for each time Dudley claimed she had said something about them or been trying to tell Mrs. Figgs about them.

She really didn't like Dudley. He made the pain come faster and harder with each lie he told his parents.

Nari sighed as she turned over on her small camping mattress. Staring up at the low ceiling of her room, Nari counted the spider webs she could spy as she sighed again. Laying on her back like this hurt but it made her feel alive. The ache of the whiplashes the belt made spread throughout her body just as the warmth that she had felt back when school had been a place of salvation.

She wished that someone would save her from this pain. She wished for someone to heal her. She wished even harder for her parents that had to have loved her to come and take her away. She wished with all her soul for her wishes to come true for once in her life.

But as always, they never did.

review please


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Two

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

Nari sat up stiffly as Aunt Petunia yelled to get up. Today was Dudley's birthday. He was going to be eleven today. Nari pulled on a old floral dress of her Aunts before slipping out the cupboard. Last night Uncle Vernon had been mad. Apparently he had not been able to find a present Dudley had wanted and it had been _her_ fault.

Sighing, Nari carefully stepped over the presents in the kitchen and began breakfast. Her back still hurt but it wasn't so bad now that she had rubbed the herbs over it. Nari smiled secretly, if her Aunt or Uncle ever learned that she was reading books that the librarian could _not_ see at the local library then they would never ever let her stay there again. Glancing over at them, the ten year old knew that she would never ever let them find out. Those books taught her things far more important than what she was learning in school. The last book taught her how to use herbs to _heal_.

Giving her hand a slight slap at the thoughts of healing and invisible books she finished cooking and slipped out of the kitchen. There was no such thing as that-as_ Magic_. She knew that. She kept reminding herself of the fact. Everything could be explained away in a logical, scientific way. Nari glanced outside and blinked at the sight of a horned owl flying by. She sighed at the strange sight and threw away her last thought- what she saw could _not _be explained away.

"Girl! Come down here now!" screeched Aunt Petunia, "We're leaving and if you want to be dropped off at the library you will be down here now!"

Nari bolted out of the bathroom and downstairs, she had always been left at the library when her relatives went _anywhere_. Back before school began she was left with the old, stingy cat lover, Mrs. Figgs. After they found out about her staying in the school library whenever possible, Aunt Petunia decided that having her stay at the library was much better than having to worry about Nari getting sick at Mrs. Figgs. What would the neighborhood say if they found out how unnatural Nari was. What would happen to their reputation if everyone learned their deep dark secret of Nari having a disease that could not be explained by the doctors. Not that it was a secret, thanks to Dudley.

If Nari had been strong, she knew her Aunt and Uncle would have had her helping around the house and staying with Mrs. Figgs to help her out. The poor old woman had no one around. But Nari wasn't strong and so she was in the way. Where better to put her but the library.

While Uncle Vernon didn't like to allow Nari to do something she liked, they learned it was better for Nari to have something to distract her. When they didn't let her read a book she wanted, it would _appear_ by her in her cupboard. Other things would happen if the book was not at 4 Private Drive and hence too far away to appear. Things would change colors, would shrink and grow, or would just disappear right before their eyes. It was unnatural but not even Uncle Vernon's beatings would make it stop. Only allowing Nari to read or to have something to do stopped the unnatural occurrences.

Nari didn't know why those things would happen but she wasn't about to complain. They made it possible for her to go to the library instead of being stuck in the cupboard or at Mrs. Figgs.

The little girl pouted down at her lap as she was squashed between Dudley and his friend. They were going to the zoo. As much as Nari loved the library, she really, really wanted to go to the zoo. It would be amazing to see so many neat and strange animals. Shaking her head, Nari knew better than to ask. It would not be good. She rather be able to go somewhere than nowhere.

"Vernon."

"Hmm Dear."

"Look."

Nari glanced at her relatives. They were whispering. Following the direction Aunt Petunia was pointing, Nari forced down a mixed cry of joy and sorrow. The library was closed.

"What are we going to do Vernon." hissed Aunt Petunia, "She will ruin Dudley's big day!"

"We could drop her off at Figgs." Grunted Vernon as he maneuvered the car to turn around.

"No, she broke her leg tripping over one of her cats." Nari watched her aunt as her face went from thoughtful to grim acceptance, "She'll just have to come with us. There's no one that could take her in at so late a notice."

Vernon stared at her and Dudley finally realized something was happening that he would not like. Nari sat back and looked down at her lap, blocking out the conversation happening between her relatives. She was going to the zoo. That was all that mattered. Nari glanced out the window to see flashes of buildings, the library was long gone. The little girl squeezed her eyes shut and gave up a wish that the library would be open by tomorrow. Nari didn't want to be stuck in the cupboard all day while Aunt Petunia had her weekly tea with the neighborhood ladies.

AUAU

Nari glanced in and around at the darkened room. They had seen all the animals but these: The reptiles. Nari didn't know what to expect. She hadn't read much on lizards and snakes. She only knew that the Indonesian fire salamander had glans used in most burn creams, whatever that meant beyond being one of those random facts from those random invisible books.

Nari quietly walked over to the first glass cage as she tried to remember the ingredient that was supposed to counteract the fire in the glans so the cream would heal and not cause more damage. She could swear that it had something to do with some cat's nail clippings.

Shaking her head, the little girl stared at the small tree snake. She wrinkled her nose. Nari didn't really have an opinion on snakes. Glancing over at the squealing coming from a group of girls, Nari shook her head. Snakes were sort of pretty. they looked slimy, though.

Shaking her head again Nari moved to the next cage and regarded the black snake inside. It was pretty normal looking. Green eyes moved to the silvery stone the snake was coiled around. It was shiny.

It was pretty.

It was pulsating.

Emerald eyes glazed over as she stared. After a moment the head of the black snake moved into her way and _spoke_.

'Yousss comesss and ssseessss the stone that I isss guarding. You it callsss for. Come claim it, young Navitasss.'

Pink lips parted and Nari replied, 'How do I claim thisss?'

'Take it, asss you, it belongsss to.'

"Wow."

Nari jerked out of the trance and glanced over to find a small five some old boy staring at her in awe. "What?"

"Can you do that again?" grinned the kid.

Nari blinked, "Do what?"

"Hiss like a snake!"

Green eyes filled with confusion until they lit up and the ten year old jerked back to the cage and stared at the snake.

Hiss.

She had hissed like a snake... But she had been speaking in English with the snake.

Nari looked over at the boy and blurted out, "Snakes don't speak English."

The five year old tilted his head and answered back before running away, "You're weird."

Nari stared after him for a moment before regarding the black snake again. She blinked at it before sighing. This could not be happening. Really talking snakes and pulsing stones. Nari moved away with a soft, somewhat hysterical giggle. Why couldn't she just be normal for a day?

"Hey." Nari looked up to stare at Dudley. "You made the black snake move."

With a wrinkle of her nose, the little girl tilted her head at her cousin, "Yeah."

Dudley grabbed Nari's hand and dragged her over to a large, glass enclosed cage. It had a large boa constrictor sleeping in it. Nari blinked down at it as she listened to the soft snores.

"Make it move." ordered Dudley. "Make it move!" He repeated as he pushed Nari into a teenage girl. They fell, hands connecting, and Nari watched as the girls hair jumped from hot pink to black. Emerald eyes widened. The pressure was suddenly near the tip. It was going to force itself out. She had to get out of there. Forcing herself up, she bolted back the way she had come. Nari hoped there was a bathroom over there.

Pain seared out and Nari stared up at her Uncle that was in the way. Nari dodged his hand before the pressure exploded and she fell into the cage the black snake and stone were in.

Nari came to with the sound of screaming. Shifting up she hissed in pain. Looking down Nari stared at the black snake that was pushing the stone into her bloodied hand.

'Itsss yourss now.' hissed the snake.

Nari took the stone and slipped it into her pocket. Standing up the little girl stared at the mess. All the glass in the room had shattered. Nari bit her lip. It looked like she was the only one who had gotten cut by the glass. Not even the free reptiles were hurt. That was a good thing.

"Narin!"

Swirling around, green eyes stared up at her Uncle. His face was puce. "We are leaving. Now!"

Nari scrambled after them as they headed towards the exit. The ten year old paused at the sight of the teen she had fallen on. Her hair was still black. Moving towards her, Nari stopped dead at the feeling of Uncle Vernon's hand grabbing her arm. As she was dragged away, Nari caught part of the conversation the girl was having with what appeared to be her parents.

"-go to St. Mungo's! She is magically exhausted, Ted."

"Yes but I'd like to know how that happened dear."

Nari twisted around in her uncles grasp and stared over at them for a second. They were magical. They were actual magical people! She wasn't the only one. She wasn't unnatural! She couldn't be. Not when there were others like her.

Nari smiled softly. Maybe, just maybe she could have a normal life. Maybe she will be able to have friends and be normal to someone. She wasn't so different after all. The little girl giggled slightly, she was getting giddy. Her life will become better someday.

Nari glanced back at the zoo as they moved through the parking lot. The ten year old knew one thing for sure. Her hair wasn't changing colors like that teenagers, so maybe she wasn't the oddest person in the magical world.

They reached Private Drive sooner than usual and Uncle Vernon dropped Dudley's friend off before reaching number four. Nari's soft smile faded as she realized Uncle Vernon was mad. He was furious. Green eyes fell to her lap. Silent. She needed to be silent, otherwise Uncle Vernon might not ignore her. Sil-.

A pair of hands yanked Nari out of the car, dragged her away and with a loud creak of a door, threw her against a wall. Nari gasped for air as she glanced up, Uncle Vernon had carried her into the tool shed. Emerald eyes widened. The beefy form of her uncle engulfed the doorway and the light cast the shadow of his freed belt across the small space.

"You will learn to control these freak out bursts, girl." spat Vernon as he moved forward.

AUAU

Emerald eyes stared down at her rag wrapped hand and the silvery, blood splattered stone held in it. She was beginning to wonder why she even wanted the stone. While it was a pretty silvery tone, the stone wasn't anything special. It was flat and oval shaped. It was large, about the size of her tiny hand. It also had a small hole at one end that made it seem proper to wear as a necklace. Besides that, it was rather plain.

Nari sighed before slipping the twine through the hole, she had found the string in a corner of the tool shed she was still locked in. While the stone was rather plain, it reminded her that there were others like her. Others that were magical. It was a good reminder.

Nari tied it around her neck and her green eyes flinched at a sudden flare of silvery light. Squinted Nari pulled the stone up for her to look at. It seemed normal still.

Nari frowned. The flare had come from the stone. How? Why?

The little girl shook her head and curled up to sleep. It didn't matter. Not right now. Green eyes closed hiding the moonlit blood splattered wall from her sight.

please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Three

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

Nari sat back with a sigh. Gardening was hard work, but Nari could feel the life thriving as she cared for her Aunts flowers. It was nice. Nari smiled today was her birthday and the day she was finally allowed outside since the zoo incident. A couple of days of being trapped in the blood covered tool shed, her Uncle had moved her into the cupboard. A week ago she had been allowed out of the cupboard but this was her first day outside for a couple of weeks.

Nari leaned back with a smile. It felt so good to feel the sun on her skin.

Hoot. Hoot.

Nari blinked lazily before turning towards the noise. The tiny girl smiled sleepily, "Hello Mr. Owl what are you doing out during the day like this?"

Hoot.

Green eyes followed the barn owl as it hopped over to her. As it hopped over it became clear that the owl had something tied to one of its legs. "You have something for me?"

Nari giggled at the insanity of it. An owl carrying something for her. Really.

Nari watched the owl as it stilled a foot from her. Deciding that she really didn't care if the owl bit her hand, she reached out. The owl responded by lifting the leg in question. The new eleven year old untied the offending item and watched the barn owl take flight. "Huh."

"NARIN!"

Emerald eyes swirled over to the door. Sighing she got up and one of her hands automatically grabbed the silver stone hanging from her neck. Nari ran inside.

Green eyes widened before settling on the ground. There standing staring at her was not only her aunt but her uncle. "Narin, come over here now." ordered Aunt Petunia. Shuffling over, Nari placed her hands behind her back. "We have gotten a letter for the past week that was for you. We have discussed this over and have decided that we will drop you off to collect everything you need for your- your school year."Nari looked up in confusion. Her hands dropped to her side as she wondered about these letters. Who could be sending her, an unwanted freak, mail? Nari suddenly blinked as her Aunt grabbed her hand. Petunia's lips thinned as she pulled the crumbled paper from Nari's hand.

"I see you have gotten your hands on one."

"What?" gasped the little girl. "I-I- a owl gave it to me-"

SMACK.

Nari closed her eyes in pain. Her cheek stung and she felt her head ring. Nari knew she was going to have a headache later. Glance hesitantly over Nari found her uncle glaring. "While you are going to this- this school, you will not talk about anything of," Vernon's lips curled, "your _world _here."

Her aunt added, "Exactly, if we thought we could keep you from all that unnaturalness and make you a respectable young lady of Britain we would not allow your attendance to this- this _school_. As it is, you clearly will never be normal. Go get your things together, we are dropping you off now." Petunia tossed the crumbled letter to the side before leaving the room.

Nari's eyes slid over to her uncle. His prune toned face glared at her, "Out to the tool shed. I will give you a reminder you'll not forget about on what you're to say to these freaks about us."

Green eyes widened in fear, but she obeyed. Stepping into the tool shed, emeralds looked over the blood spattered walls and tools. Nari now wished that she was just thrown into the cupboard with the few, far between, hits and whips of the belt like Uncle Vernon used to do. She didn't like his change of tactics.

AUAU

Nari picked up the crumbled letter with trembling hands. She had just gotten back from the tool shed and found that Aunt Petunia had actual packed her things for her. All her things.

"Put on your coat, we don't want to bother the neighborhood with your destructive habits showing through with that blood." Scowled her aunt as she head out to the car.

Nari stared after before sighing and grabbing her only item not packed, a overly large coat that Dudley had out grown some years ago. Green eyes cringed shut as the heavy coat settled over her wounded back. Nari moved slightly after a moment to get used to the pain, and lifting her pack, the tiny eleven year old went to the car.

Green eyes watched as the scenery flashed past. The line of identical houses, gone. The green park, its swings moving lightly in the wind, gone. The library, her salvation, gone. Nari somehow knew that she wasn't going to be back for a long time.

"Girl." Emeralds moved to met the grim eyes of her aunts. "You will not be coming back. Here." Green eyes moved to the offered piece of old parchment. After a moment of staring, Nari mechanically took it. "Thats the letter left with you back when you were one or so. I don't know what those letters say that keep coming for you, we never opened one, but you might as well know what your getting into. This old letter explains some of it. Good-bye and good riddance."

Nari moved her eyes back to the window. They were in London. Green eyes wondered over the streets of a city she had rarely been to. What was she going to do? Where were they taking her?

Nari glanced over at her relatives. They were ignoring her. Deciding that she could chance looking at the old letter, the little girl unfolded the wrinkled parchment. It read:

_Dear Petunia Evans Dursley,_

_I, Albus Dumbledore am your sister, Lily's _

Nari bit her lip slightly. Lily. Her moms name was Lily! Taking a shaky breath, the tiny child read on.

_headmaster and __am sad to inform you of her and, her husband, James Potter's death. _

Green eyes teared a little at the final knowledge of her parents names. Her eyes quickly brimmed with more tears at the realization that she was holding written proof that her parents were dead. No one to come save her: To come love her. Closing her eyes, Nari squeezed away her tears and returned again to the letter.

_They were murdered yesterday evening, October 31st, by a madman. Our self-proclaimed Dark Lord, Voldemort, came to their house in the desire to kill the Potters young, one year old child because of a prophecy proclaiming the Potter child or one other having the capability, the power to defeat him once and for all. _

_This prophecy claimed that the Dark Lord would mark this child as his equal. He did so to the Potter child. You see while Voldemort was able to kill James and Lily, he was incapable of killing their son._

Nari stopped dead at that. "Son?" She squeaked before she could stop herself.

"Hmph, yes it seems that your headmaster has no idea that your a girl. Funny. He goes off about you being famous but everyone thinks your a boy." Aunt Petunia grinned vindictively at the thought. Nari regarded her aunt for a second before turning to the letter. She wanted to know what all it said.

_Instead young Harry survived the killing curse and temporarily vanquished the Dark Lord. The only indication of his survival is the lightening bolt scar on his forehead._

A small button nose wrinkled in confusion. Nari glanced at her Aunt for a moment. "Aunt Petunia, um-"

"What?"

Nari bit her lip at the disgusted undertones of her aunts voice. "It says I have a lightening bolt scar-"

"Oh yes that." Petunia shifted around to look at Nari, "Over the years it faded with your skin tone."

Nari blinked at that. "What?"

Lips curling, her aunt replied, "Your appearance changed over the years. Your skin lightened to that unnatural pale tone, your hair went from messy to curls, it gained red highlights, and your eye sight improved. As I said unnatural."

Green eyes gleamed with unshed tears. Her aunt was right though. She was unnatural. Turning back to the letter Nari finished reading it.

_As you have noted, this letter is with a child. This child is Harry. You are his last living relative and so I have determined you would be the best person to raise him. He could be raised in the British Wizarding community but since he has temporarily vanquished the Dark Lord and survived the killing curse, young Harry is seen as a celebrity and hero. I do not wish for Harry to become like so many celebrities, hence the other reason why you were chosen to raise him. But the most important thing is that he is with family. _

_It gives me comfort that Harry will not grow up knowing that he is the Boy-Who-Lived. Thank you for taking the child in. When he turns eleven he will attend Hogwarts and rejoin the Wizarding community. _

_As a side note, no one knows Harry's name. When the Potter's went into hiding they also hid their child's name, and consequently sex, from the community. The few people that knew it lost that knowledge when Lily became secret keeper of Harry's identity. Since she is dead, Harry will not have any issues informing people of his identity but I have forgone telling the community his name. I know Harry's name because I read their will which, while old- having been made before Harry's birth- indicated the names they had chosen were Harry for a boy, and Nari for a girl._

_With that last sentiment of your sister for you, I bid fair well, and thank you._

_sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Nari stared blandly down at the old piece of parchment. She was a celebrity. She didn't want to be a celebrity. She just wanted to vanish into the background. She just wanted to be normal. Nari bit her lip before glancing again at her relatives. They were right. She was unnatural. She knew it was true. Nari might only be eleven but she had heard of the celebrities her Aunt talked and read about all the time. They were not normal. They were weird. She was all those things- a celebrity, weird, and not normal. She just happened to be _unnatural_. All celebrities were strange. She didn't want that to be added to everything else.

"Girl."

Nari jerked her head over in her uncles direction. Her back was starting to stiffen up. Nari blinked away the tears from moving too much.

"You will not be coming back. Even if _they_ want to return you, we will be long gone. Don't you go and try to find us. Also, remember my warning. No telling them _anything_ about us. As far as you know you never knew us. You had stayed with a family named the Smiths or some such." Vernon's face turned a light red as he continued to speak, "You got that?"

"Yes sir."

Vernon pulled over to the side of the road. "Good, get out."

Nari sat still in shock. They were really doing it. They were throwing her out.

"OUT!"

The tiny eleven year old bolted out of the car.

"Narin!"

Nari turned back around at her aunts voice with faint hope. Her aunt had rolled down the window.

"You will find The Leaky Cauldron here. Thats where you're to go." With that they left. Nari stood there with her sack of clothes. She had absolutely nothing. Nari felt her lip tremble as she began to panic. What was she to do? She had no place to go! She had no money! She had no idea where she was! Turning around and slowly walking down the walkway, Nari Potter didn't know what to do.

"I guess I should find this cauldron place." With that Nari moved to the side and slowly turned around, as she trembled with suppressed terror, so she could read all the signs she had passed. A clothing store, a pet store... a gaming store, a book store, a recording store...Wait!

Nari swerved back to the book store and recording store. There right between it was a building that was fading in and out. It had a sign hanging from it that proclaimed The Leaky Cauldron. She had found it. Her aunt hadn't actually lied to her about something that would help her. Blinking tears away, Nari ran to the building. It was her life savior. She had a purpose. She had a way to find a safe place!

Reaching the door, Nari grabbed the handle and gasped. Nari yanked her hands off the handle as she felt something rush into her. A second later the pressure was pulsating underneath her skin. It was painful.

It was unbearable.

It was fading.

Nari blinked back tears and slowly looked down. The stone was glowing. It was pulsating. Nari touched it and smiled. It was cool to the touch but Nari knew that the stone was the reason she wasn't having a fit right there on the sidewalk. The tiny eleven year old now knew that there was a reason why she had wanted the stone.

Emerald eyes shot up and her hand pushed the glowing stone under her shirt as the door was pushed open. The stone warmed her clammy skin. Nari smiled at that before stepping back from the aging man before her. Brown eyes brightened at seeing Nari.

"Come in, come in. Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, I'm Tom the owner and bartender." Smiled the lanky man. He had no teeth. She stared as she enter the building. The eleven year old had never seen anyone without teeth before. Nari jerked her eyes down as she blushed. She couldn't believe she had been staring. Even with it being so new, she shouldn't stare. "Sorry about the door. Don't know what happened to the charm on it. To think a charm would just up and fail like that." Tom shook his head as he lead Nari further into the dank, crowed building.

Nari swallowed in fear at that. It was her fault, just like at the zoo. Green eyes widened at the sudden thought. Maybe she was stealing magic from things and people. With that Nari pulled her arms closer to herself, which was hard with her sack, letters, and the open wounds on her back. Tom suddenly beamed over at her. "You're a Hogwart's lass! Welcome, welcome! I will open Diagon Alley for you then?"

The Girl-Who-Lived stared after the man for a moment before looking down and blinking. The letter she had gotten from the owl had a seal with a badger, raven, lion, and snake surrounding a H gleaming on it. Tom must have seen it. Nari jerked her head up and quickly caught up with the owner. Her mind swirled with thoughts. The most prominent was if she had permanently damaged Toms door.

"Sir about that charm on the door?"

Tom glanced down at her with a frustrated smile. "Yes, well its a spell to modify the sealing charm, keeps the door sealed on the muggle side, see. This spell modifies it so magical folk can enter and allow entrance for muggle relatives. Now its up and failed! I'll be calling Maggie's Charming Company for a recasting after I show you out to Diagon Alley."

Tom stopped in front of a large fireplace and turned sharply to Nari. Nari jumped at the sudden movement and would have nearly fallen if not for Toms quick reflexes as a person exploded out of the fireplace. "Now, lass, where your folk?" frowned Tom.

Nari bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. Tom was touching some of the open wounds on her back. Forcing the pain away Nari struggled with an answer. "M-mis- My- mom is waiting for me at the bank." Wizards had to have banks. Right?

Tom frowned slightly as he let go and continued walking, "You're magic born?"

Nari blinked, "What?"

"One or both of your parents are magical."

Nari blinked. They were but. Suddenly Nari thought of her fame. She knew from her aunt that celebrities have crowds of people follow them around and taking their pictures, even make stories up about them. Nari didn't want to deal with that. "No."

Tom stared, "Then how did your mom get in? How did she know of this place."

Nari blurted quickly, "My aunt was magical, her sister."

Tom smiled, "Oh, whats her name I might know her." They reached the back door and Tom pushed it open.

Nari bit her lip as she thought quickly she couldn't make up a name, "She's dead, killed."

Tom sighed, "Ah, I apologies for bringing it up. Now here we are, miss-"

Nari answered before she thought about it, "Nari Potter." She flinched at her slip as Tom turned sharply to look at her, his eyes moving to her forehead. She had been doing so well. Nari watched with baited breath as Tom shook his head and muttered something about Potter being a lad.

A lad.

Nari's eyes widened. A LAD. That was it. Everyone would be looking for a _boy_. Potter was a common enough name. No one would think much of it. She might get asked if they were related but beyond some awkward moments, she was free. She didn't have to be a celebrity. She could just be Nari Potter. _Harry Potter_ was the celebrity! He was _The-Boy-Who-Lived_.

Nari was pulled out of her thoughts at the sight of Tom tapping the brick wall and it folded up, revealing an alleyway of shops. Nari sudden realized that she needed money, and with the old letter in mind, Nari asked after she got over the sight, "Where is the bank? My mum told me to ask since she'd meet me there."

Tom nodded in understanding and answered, "That there building straight across from us is Gringotts, the Wizarding bank. Enjoy your shopping lass."

Nari nodded as she thought over what she knew she needed to do. But the most important thing was, her parents had left a will.

Review Please.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Four

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

Nari swiftly walked through the crowed street towards Gringotts. She hope that if her parents left a will, they left her money or something that she could sell for money.

Nari bit her lip as she pulled her arms in closer. The place was horridly crowded. She hated this. The quicker to Gringotts the less likely she would bump into anyone. If she was correct and the pressure that would always build up and burst out of her was magic, then she couldn't touch anyone or anything. Nari cringed at the thought. What was she going to do about that? She'd have to find out how to stop it but right now she needed to find a way for her to not ruin everything she touched.

Green eyes suddenly lit up. Tom had touched her shoulders but she hadn't drained him. Maybe all she needed was some type of cloth between her skin and the magic! Gloves then. Nari smiled. She could live with having to wear gloves. With that figured out, the tiny girl relaxed. Green eyes moved over the streets to swallow all the strange things around. She didn't need to worry so much now. All would be taken care of in the end.

Nari glanced over the crowd of children squishing their faces to a store window. It had a broom gleaming in it. A broom? Nari shook her head. A broom. Maybe this place was stranger than she had originally thought. A broom, really! Why would kids drool over a broom of all things.

Turning back to where she was going, the little eleven year old sped up. She needed to find out if she had any money or what not under her name, and while she knew the government would be a more likely place to find out, Nari had no idea where the building was.

Reaching the double doors, her emerald eyes swept over the writing engraved across its surface.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there. _(PS5)

Nari cringed slightly as she felt the pressure return. This time it took a second longer for it to fad. She noted to herself to not read the words again, they invoke some type of spell perhaps. With that She reached out and pushed open the door, this time making sure her overly large coat covered her hands.

Emerald eyes widened as she drunk in the room. High vaulted ceilings gleaming with gold shimmered in the light of what seemed to be thousands of candles. It was quite a sight. Shake her head Nari quickly choose one of the many lines and soon found herself standing before a green creature.

"Your business?" it snarled out.

Nari gulped before forcing herself to answer, "I need to know what my parents left me in their wi-will."

The creature rose and leaned over the desk to stare at her. Lips curling, it called out in a odd, harsh language and then turned back to her. A moment later another one of the creatures appeared. "Take the miss to Will Claiming." The newcomer nodded before waving Nari to follow. Sighing in relief, The-Girl-Who-Lived rushed after it.

Reaching a door, the creature pushed it open and nodded for her to enter, "Someone will be with you momentarily. Make yourself comfortable."

Nari entered the cozy office and blushed as her stomach growled loudly at the sight of a tray of strange fruit. She turned away from it sharply, she hadn't been told that she could have some, and sat before the desk. Dropping her sack and letters, the eleven year old sighed. She hadn't realized how tired she was. Nari felt that she could just drop dead right there. Leaning back into the chair, her body jerked slightly at the pressure on her back. As soon as she had jerked to sit back on the edge of the seat, the pain faded. Deciding that she needed to distract herself, green eyes moved over the cozy room. It was gold and maroon in color. Sort of like the clothing colors of the green creatures in the foray, Nari realized.

Looking around, Nari noted her sack and the two letters laying some feet away from her. The letters! A small smile filled her expression. She could read her other one for a distraction. With that Nari hopped out of her seat and leaned down with a painful gasp. Grabbing the letter, Nari tried to ignore the feeling of wetness seeping over her back again. She must have reopened one of the wounds or well, made it start bleeding again.

Sitting gingerly back into her seat, Nari traced the seal before turning it over and nearly dropping the letter. The address read.

_Miss Nari Potter_

_Tool Shed in the Back _

_#4 Private Drive_

Nari stared in horror for a second before quickly flipping it back over. She didn't want to remember the tool shed. Closing her eyes to keep away the tears, Nari forced herself to take a deep breath. She could do this. Opening her eyes, Nari Potter ripped open her letter.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. A professor will be coming by within a week of receiving this to show you where to get all needed supplies and to answer any questions if you request it in your answer._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than August 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Nari wrinkled her nose at the last sentence. "We await your owl by no later than August 31st. Owl?" Nari looked up sharply at the sound of the door opening. She'll figure out what it meant by owl later.

Another one of the green creatures came in, this one carrying a roll of parchment and a decorative box. The creature stopped short at the sight of her. "You asked for a will claiming?" it asked.

Nari blushed but nodded sharply. The creature hadn't sounded like it believed her.

Its lips curled before siting behind the desk and unrolling the parchment. "Well then first we need you to place a drop of your blood in this square up here. It will inform us whether there is a will you're named in, and whether you have any inheritance within this bank."

Nari nodded before jumping back into the back of her seat as the creature opened the box revealing a gold knife. The eleven year old gulped, "I'm to use that?"

"Yes it is to make certain you are not using someone else's blood. We will have to cut your palm but it will heal immediately after we have the blood needed."

Nari stared before asking, "Is there any magic on the knife?"

"No not any spells at least, the metal is naturally magical. Now your hand."

Green eyes glanced between the creature and the knife. What if she drained the magic out of it? What if- Nari gasped as the creature grabbed her coat covered wrist and cut her palm. Nari stared at her hand in shock. There was no pressure. She hadn't drained the knifes magic!

"Let a drop of you blood fall on this square."

Nari obeyed, a little happier when her hand healed as soon as the drop hit the paper. The parchment glowed bright gold before fading back to normal. There was writing appearing across the paper. Nari leaned forward to read it.

_Nari Reseda Potter_

_Daughter of Lord James Damion Potter_

_Daughter of Lady Lily Rose Evans Potter_

_Heir of the Potter House_

_Named in Lord James and Lady Lily Potter's will_

Nari looked up at the green creature to find it staring at her intently. "Your scar is gone."

Nari nodded and then looked back down at the parchment. Her parents had been a lord and lady. What did that mean in the Wizarding world?

"Hmm here is their will."

Nari's head shot up to find the creature holding another parchment. Where had it come from?

"Your parents shared a will. Here it is.

_I, Lord James Damion Potter, and my wife Lady Lily Rose Evans Potter are of sound mind, do make this will on this day, May 21, 1980. We leave all of our belongings, the headship, and everything within the Vaults of the Potter House to our child who is yet to be born. _

_If anything happens to us we name Sirius Orion Black godfather and lady Alice Malina Dover Longbottom godmother to our child, and do insist that our child be named Harry if a boy, or Nari if a girl. _

_If we and our child die, then the Potter House will lay dormant until the time a relative comes forth and is found worthy of the House challenge to take up the position of Head of House._

_If at anytime our child is found without a proper guardian we name these to take up that position._

_Remus Lupin_

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Isabel Fern_

_If none of these listed can take this responsibility I call a Declare of Freedom if our child is going to Hogwarts or found capable of caring for him or herself. _

Interesting. You do not have a guardian Miss Potter. The papers I have here indicates that Albus Dumbledore determined your muggle relative on your mother's side would be your guardian. It never came official though."

Nari tilted her head and wondered out loud, "Really? What does that mean then? What can I do?"

The creature regarded Nari slyly before answering. "You can take up the Declare of Freedom or you can be placed as a Ministry ward."

Nari bit her lip, "I do not want people knowing I am _the_ Potter child. Would it be possible to keep that hidden? Would the Declare of Freedom allow me this?"

The creature gave a toothy grin, "People will not know unless you want them to know. Your under an altered Fidelius charm. While your mother, the secret keeper is dead, she somehow transferred the duties to you. It is weak but anyone who knew that your parents named you or would name you Nari will not remember this, even people who read this will. You're going to have to tell them that your Lord James and Lady Lily Potter's child for them to remember that they choose Nari as a possible name. That said people will still know the name Harry was their name for you if you were a boy if they have read the will. Also the Fidelius is weak, so much so that it can only target a certain group. In this case it appears wizards and witches are the group that will not be able to connect you as the 'Boy-Who-Lived', though others may also be targeted. We goblins appear to be unaffected since I can still remember what the will said. To cancel, per say, the Fidelius on a person, write this on a paper and have them read it- 'I am Nari Potter, Daughter of James, Daughter of Lily, Heir to the Most Ancient and Proud House of Potter'. Remember to burn the paper afterwards.

As for the Declare of Freedom, I would not advise a child so young as you to take claim of it but as circumstance stands I believe it is the best course. Before we do anything I have sent for Derik, The Potter House advisor."

Nari blinked. That took care of anyone connecting her to her parents in any way beyond her last name. Everything was giving her a bigger headache though. What was the Fidelius charm? What form of it was on her? How was it on her? Didn't she absorb magic? What was the Declare of Freedom? How did this Dumbledore person know her name? Nari bit her lip. She had already over stepped by asking what she did. Anyways she had more pressing things to worry about.

After all, as far as Nari could tell she absorbed spells and living beings magic. Of course it could just be spells. The girl from the zoo did have her hair change color. That must have been a spell. How else would she have pink hair one moment and black the next? The Door opened again and a creature she assumed was Derik came in.

Deriks eyes swept over her for a moment before he- the name sounded male- sat down. "Well what has happened so far?"

"Miss Potter is guardian-less. Her parents' will allows her the chance to claim Declare of Freedom. I believe in her situation it would be best."

"I desire to remain separate from the celebrity status of The-Boy-Who-Lived." Added Nari quietly, giving a slight blush at the two creatures regarding her.

Derik hmmed before siting back, "We need to be careful with this. I believe the course we must follow is claiming the Declare of Freedom but we need to keep people from learning of it. An Alis I believe is needed."

"I told the owner of the Leaky Cauldron that my name was Nari Potter but that I was muggleborn with an Aunt that had been magical. I told him I was meeting my mom here and that my Aunt was dead, killed."

Both creatures grinned, "Very good. We will make your dead Aunt Cissy a Canadian with British relatives so no one can really know immediately that she did not exist since she did not attend Hogwarts or the other two commercial schools in Europe. Your father's gone, he left when you were three. You do not know if he was a muggle or magical which will keep people guessing even more. He's named Gray. You don't know his last name. Your mother returned to using her maiden name, Potter, for the both of you." remarked Derik.

Nari watched, fascinated as a quill rose up and began writing all this down.

"Now your mother is always leaving on business trips and so no one has ever met her. Her name is Hana, you have some Japanese in you along with British. Your mother has decided to move to the La Fay Way since you have gotten your Hogwarts letter." continued Derik.

Nari blinked, "Wheres that? And Japanese?"

"It is right off of Morgan Alley. Morgan Alley is connected directly to Diagon Alley. There are many alleys that off shoot from Diagon Alley. La Fay Way is a closed community for the upper-middle class, the houses there have entrances to muggle London so no one will wonder why they never see your muggle mother. Most are mixed family's, muggleborns married with other magical folk or magical married with muggles. Its convenient for them. We will take you around to look at some houses in a day or two. Hmmm, first we need to make certain you will be cared for. House elves will be best. Also you appear partly Asian with your slightly slanted eyes."

"What is a house elf?" Nari blurted out and suddenly processed what the green creature had said. "ASIAN?"

"A creature that loves to clean, cook etc. Most wealthy magical families own at least one. You'll need two or three I think. They will be able to care for you well enough." Came the reply as, the creature sneering slightly in disdain.

Nari nodded with a frown as the creature didn't answer her other question. The tiny girl knew she didn't have slanted eyes. Green eyes widened at the sudden thought. Her Aunt had claimed that she had changed over the years. Maybe-maybe her eyes had changed over night because of her birthday.

"When you buy anything, like the house elves, ask for a bank slip. It will look like this."

Green eyes blinked back to the creatures. She'd have to look in a mirror later. Looking at the extended hand, Nari took the small slip of paper sticking out of it, it was actually three slips of paper connected that had a place for amount, store name, payers name and signature of payer.

"You will check the amount the store is asking you to pay to make certain they are not trying to have you pay more than you're supposed to and then you will print your name and sign it. It will then separate, you will get a receipt, we will receive one, and the store will keep the last. Understand?"

Nari nodded. It was simple enough. "When will I look at houses? Where will I be staying until then?"

"In two days we will look over houses, I will have the Leaky Cauldron reserve you a room with them knowing that your mother had to go on a business trip. Your sack will be sent there also. Tomorrow you might desire to shop for Hogwarts. I will have someone take you to buy the house elves now. Remember to choose two or three. Two should be enough."

Nari nodded again.

"Wait here for the attendant that will take you to buy the house elves. It is getting late so right after you will be returned to the Leaky Cauldron. We will owl you the time to meet here for the house search."

Nari answered, "Alright, thank you."

"Of course, the Potter House is important for Gringotts. May your gold always flow." With that the two green creatures left. Nari squirmed around the chair again, as she avoided looking at the tray of food. She'll get some dinner when she got back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Five

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

Nari hopped up when the door opened again. This time a man stepped through. "Good evening young lady. I will be taking you to pick out two or three house elves for your mother as I understand it. I am Henry." Smiled the aging man kindly. "You must be very worried about being alone like this but no worries young miss, all will be well." His smiled became somewhat sad. "You will be well used to being alone with just house elves around by the time you are old enough to go to Hogwarts."

Nari stared at him in confusion. Old enough? She was old enough! It was like-like he was patronizing her! The old man needed his eyes checked if he thought she was a little kid! Green eyes narrowed, "Is this unusual for you to do?"

He reached out to take one of Nari's hands, but she moved them behind her back. With a sigh he lead her out as he answered, "No once parents become well established, they have far too little time for their children. I have helped many choose a house elf out to be their caretaker and friend." Henry smiled patronizingly down at her, "But none of that, we must hurry to pick out your new playmates before the market closes!"

Nari glared at his back as they went back the way Nari had come earlier in the day. She was not a child! She didn't look that young compared to what she was supposed to look! How-how DARE this- this old man.

Green eyes blinked before a annoyed smile appeared. Nari bit her lip to keep the giggles in. She couldn't believe Henry was affecting her so much. Really. He was a sweet old man who mistaken her for a little child because of how short she was.

Nari wrinkled her nose at the thought. She was small. Tiny really. Glancing at a passing goblin, Nari sighed. She was about the same hight, maybe even smaller. Pink lips pouted.

Going outside Nari decided to find out more about the area. After all she hadn't been told not to ask questions, and her teachers had always liked them. So there was no reason she would get in trouble for asking. Hopefully. "Henry, I'm new here so I just learned theres more than Diagon Alley. What's there all? What's the best clothing store? Where do we get Hogwarts stuff? Come on, tell!" Nari grinned sweetly up at Henry as he looked down when opening the entrance doors of Gringotts for her. Maybe she would be able to find some good gloves.

Smiling he jumped right in. "Well you see most don't go to the other alleys. Theres little reason to unless your wealthy or live in the area. So it makes sense for all the items for Hogwarts to be found in Diagon Alley. Sadly its also a monopoly of sorts. You won't find any Hogwarts required items anywhere else except maybe Hogsmead. Now the best clothing store would be Milch's Attire in Verberry Alley right over there." Henry nodded over to the right as they turned left. Pointing to signs off to the side, he continued. "We're going down Hornowl Alley here between the menagerie and bookstore. See this here V shaped cross road. The left is Hornowl Alley, the right is Morgan Alley.

You'll find that each street has a theme. Diagon Alley is the Hogwarts material and nic-nates for the studious student.

Knockturn Alley is for the darker forms of the magical arts. That alley has even more branching off it to specialize the magical areas of those arts.

Verberry Alley is for clothing, both muggle and magical. Though be warned you'll only find Hogwarts uniforms in Diagon Alley.

Morgan Alley is the residential area. Your new neighborhood, La Fay Way, is down that alley. The entrance is also the market area for food and all.

Hornowl Alley is for the selling of creatures and plants alive, whole, and in pieces. Depends on how you need them. Remember though that the best owls that hold the greatest skill in mailing are in Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley. You'll always need an owl for sending letters to your family and all. always best to get them there. My advice is get a male and female that are taken with each other in the store. You'll get more for you money, literally.

Cranhail Alley is the district where you'll find the bookstores and all for reading, writing, and crafts of nearly any kind. You'll also find furniture and misc stores there.

Pronium Alley is where the major businesses that do not sale merchandise per say are found. The Daily Prophet and other newspapers and magazines are found down that way. Along with others like real-a-state, and Maggie's Charming Company. Also each area have their own selection of restaurants."

Nari looked over the area in interest as she listened to the quick explanation. Hornowl Alley most definitely was for animal and plant selling. She had past a store that sold cats, a store that sold dogs, even a store that sold trees. The least specialized store she had past was a potions store, and even then it only sold potions for healing.

"Ah, here it is." smiled Henry. Looking down at Nari he grinned, "Ready?"

Nari tilted her head and looked over the shop they had stopped in front of. The building was a medieval styled building, like all the other buildings around them. Nari shivered. SERVUS FABRICA was painted across the tinted window.

"Well lets go in before it closes." Henry reached out, grabbed Nari's coat covered wrist and lightly dragged her reluctant form in.

"Welcome! Welcome to Servus Fabrica. How may I help you today?" Smiled a young clerk charmingly.

"This young lady needs to pick out two house elves for playmates and caretakers."

The clerk beamed, "right this way, right this way! in this room we have a lovely batch of specimen carefully trained to the optimal obedience and skill of Servus."

Nari followed reluctantly into the right side room. Inside Nari stared. Little creatures with big floppy ears and round eyes stood as one as they entered. None moved a centimeter as the clerk moved around them explaining the pros of this one, and the pros of that one. Nari ignored the clerk and found herself moving amongst the poor creatures. Looking them over, Nari found herself growing sick and nearly became so at the sight of emptiness in the creatures' eyes. Stepping away from the doomed creatures, Nari knew she needed to get out of there. She was going to throw up.

The poor creatures had not been cared for at all. Listening to the clerk made her guess that these creatures had been trained to be exactly how pureblood wizards and witches wanted. What pureblood meant she could only guess, but Nari knew she could not have any one of these broken, mindless creatures near her any longer.

Glancing at Henry and the clerk revealed neither taking note of her. In fact they had gotten into a discussion of what type of skills a house elf should have that would be best suited for her needs. Stepping back, Nari bolted out of the room. She made it to a corner plant in the entrance before heaving up the little she had in her stomach.

"That not good for yous. Yous too skinny as is young miss."

Nari jumped and twirled around. "Who?" There wasn't anyone present.

"Here young miss in the crate." said another voice.

Nari looked around and found a stack of crates lined up behind the receptions desk. Stepping forward, Nari glanced into the first and found a house elf sleeping in a corner of the box.

"Down below, young miss."

Nari carefully knelt but still reopened a wound. Moving to look into the crate in front of her she jumped back and gasped as profanities shot out along with long fingers.

"Careful young miss, many aren't sane anymore." came the second voice again. This time Nari could tell the owner of the voice was female. Crawling forward, Nari found the two crates that held the house elves that had been speaking to her.

"Yous must take cares yourself more, young miss." said the first, and most definitely male voice.

"Yes, yous no look good. Yous is hurt and needs rest."

Nari peaked into one and than the other. The two house elves couldn't have been in the shop long. They looked health.

"Young miss?"

Nari chewed on her lip as she thought. They were healthy. They sounded nice. "Do you both want to come with me and be my house elves?"

Nari jumped slightly at the squeal that came from the crate holding the female house elf.

"Wes like that much, young miss! Says yous want us as yous house elves and wes be yous house elves."

Nari crooked her head and answered. "I want you two house elves to be my house elves."

A faint light gleamed out of the crates air holes. Then two quiet popping sounds were heard. Nari nearly jumped out of her skin when the two house elves appeared before her.

"Young Mistress needs rest." the female house elf scowled.

"Yes young Mistress is hurt and ill. Yous will have fever soon if yous not sleep and clean hurts." added the male house elf.

Nari blinked at them, uncertain if she should be offended that they were telling her what to do or not. Then she realized that this was what the green creatures from Gringotts had meant. The house elves would make sure she took care of herself.

"Alright, but first I need to buy you two." Nari rose with a groan. Her back was stiff. "Wait for me at the Leaky Cauldron, please."

Both house elves stared at her intently before nodding, "Yes young Mistress."

.

Nari jumped at the sounds of them disappearing. Shaking her head, the little girl realized that she was going to have to learn to live with that noise. Turning Nari ran back to the room on the right. Seeing the two men were still talking of skills and what not of house elves, Nari bit her lip. She couldn't interrupt them. It was rude. It was worse than asking a question and Nari had asked far too many for the day. Nari forced the trembling to stop with a sharp reminder to herself that no one was going to hurt her for asking questions. At least no one had yet.

Nari decided to stand by Henry and see if she could get their attention without being rude. Green eyes stared at the ground. blandly. She didn't think she would be able to stand looking at the broken house elves that were still standing in that same straight line when they had first stood up. It was sickening.

"Young lady? Have you decided?"

Nari looked up and found the clerk smiling widely at her. "Yes I have and I already sent them to were I am staying." Nari suddenly realized that might not have been the best idea. "I could go get them if you needed to see them!" rushed the eleven year old, her face growing bright red.

The clerk looked around the room with a slight frown but quickly waved Nari's words off. "No, no. We need not have them here miss." The clerk smiled. "This way, we need to ring it up." They went back to the entrance and the clerk pulled out a bank slip. "Now how many of them did you decided on?"

"Two."

"Right then." The clerk pulled out a stack of parchments and looked through them. "What color sheets were they wearing." Nari stared, color? Nari blurted out the only color she could think of. "Green." Nari blushed, the plant behind the clerk was green, maybe they used it for sheets too.

"Ah, not our best trained one you selected there, but certainly not the worse. It will be 4500 gallons each. So your total is 9200 gallons and 10 sickles with tax." said the clerk as he wrote out the sum on the bank slip. Nari took it and looked it over carefully. She tilted her head as she noted that the slip she had also had a place for tip. Nari printed and signed her name in the appropriate places on the slip, ignoring the tip line. The place for a tip was struck through when she finished signing.

"Very good. Here is your receipt. Have a good evening and know that you have ten days to determine if you wish to return your house elves."

Nari nodded and muttered thank you. Leaving the building, Nari sighed. She really, really didn't want to ever go back there.

"Well miss, you now have your playmates. I hope you choose well. I will take you to The Leaky Cauldron and then it is goodbye." Henry said as they strolled back down Hornowl Alley.

"Thank you sir, for taking me." Nari mumbled with a blush. Henry smiled kindly down at her as he reopened the wall that separated Diagon Alley from The Leaky Cauldron.

"It was a simple duty of my job. Goodbye young miss."

Nari nodded back to him before stepping into The Leaky Cauldron. She made her way over to Tom, avoiding the exploding fireplace as best she could.

"Ah Miss Potter!" Grinned Tom toothlessly. "Your house elves have come and requested your dinner to be sent to your room. Here's the key. You're in room 20 on the third floor, two flights up."

Nari smiled shyly as she took the offered key. "Thank you sir."

Tom nodded even as he turned to another customer. Green eyes wondered over the overly crowded tavern. It was filled with so many strangely dressed people. Nari giggled softly as she thought of everything she had seen and learned today. It was simply amazing to know that there was a whole _world_ of magic.

Nari moved slowly up the steps. She was giddy but exhausted. It had been a long day. Entering her room Nari blinked as the two house elves seemingly appeared in front of her.

"Young Mistress needs eat and bath and go bed. Yous must sleep and heal. Then tomorrow we'lls help yous shop for Hogwarts." stated the female house elf. Nari nodded even as she thought about how the female elf seemed to be the boss of their strange family.

Seeing the table filled with food, Nari sat stiffly in one of the chairs. "So what are your names? Mines Nari Reseda Potter. Your eating dinner with me right?" She asked the last as she noted only one place set for dinner. Looking over to the two elves, Nari tilted her head at their surprised expressions.

"Young Mistress, wes don't sits with mistress at table. Wes must eat separate." Cried the male in shock.

"Yes wes not sit with yous, Young Mistress! Wes elves, Yous human! Yous Mistress!" added the female.

Nari stared. She really didn't want to deal with this. She just wanted to curl up in the very fluffy looking bed. Shaking her head, Nari sighed, "I want you both to eat with me. We're family now. Right?" Green eyes suddenly became filled worry. What if they didn't want to be a family? What if that was not how it was supposed to be?

It had to be that way though, right? They were to take care of her. That made them family. They took care of her and she took care of them.

"Young Mistress... wes.... wes..." Nari watched at the two elves became more and more emotional.

Sniff.

"Of course wes yous family. Yous our family." the female elf snapped her fingers and two more sets of plates, cups, and utensils appeared on the table. Seating themselves on either side of Nari, the female house elf added, "I's Issy."

The male also said, "I's Conny."

Nari beamed at the two strange creature-no- her two family members. As they ate in silence Nari wondered over everything. She smiled peacefully. Her headache from the slap Vernon had given her was fading and the aching in her back was less prominent with her sitting down. It was nice.

Looking over at the two house elves, Nari couldn't help but wonder about how the two of them seemed to know each other so well. She voiced her wonderment.

Issy and Conny glanced at each other before Issy replied, "Mistress wes knows each other. Wes owned by the same family before they lost their money. Wes were sold together."

Nari frowned, "Oh." What else could she say. It was horrible already that they were sold. With a sigh of contentment, the tiny girl sat back with a smile. She was full. Nari hadn't been full since school had gone out for the summer. Green eyes wondered over her half filled plate to the rest of the room. The fluffy bed looked really nice right about now.

"Young Mistress needs bath first." Conny said suddenly. Nari turned and regarded him. "Yous needs bath to clean yous hurts."

Nari bit her pink lip. Last time she had a bath was... was well forever! "That sounds nice." She said hesitantly. There was something about a bath that was putting her on edge.

Following Issy into the bathroom as Conny cleaned up from dinner, Nari realized what was bothering her. She'd have to take off her clothes.

"I's help yous." Nari nodded as she carefully pulled the coat off. Emeralds widened at seeing the blood stains on the inside of the coat. She had bleed through her shirt. Hesitating for a second, Nari moved to pull her shirt off. She cringed. It was as she feared. Nari had this happen once before. Her shirt was stuck onto her from the now dried blood. If she tried to pull her shirt off, the wounds would be ripped back open. Last time it had hurt like hell and it had only been one deep cut, this was many.

Trembling, Nari cried softly, "I can't." Nari bit her trembling lip to keep herself in check. She couldn't do this.

"Young Mistress, wes have the water help."

The tiny elven year old allowed herself to be guided into the empty tub. Issy stepped in with her and turned on the shower head. A quiet gasp escaped the child's mouth as the water sprayed lightly over her back. Searing, dry pain washed over her with the water. Looking down to keep the water out of her eyes, Nari quickly shut them. The water moving down between and around her bare feet to the drain was tinted red.

After a few minuted Nari could feel the shirt grow lose around her. "I's going to take off shirt." Warned Issy before the shirt was carefully lifted up until an area where it was still stuck was found. "Is almost off and wes can bandage yous and yous can goes to bed." Nari simply nodded as she kept her eyes tightly shut.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Six

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

"Wakey, wakey, Mistress."

Nari groaned and curled into a tighter ball. "Time to wakey and have lunch Mistress."

A single green eye peaked blurringly out from within the nest of blankets. Glancing over the room, it settled on the fluffy bed.

"Issy went to get clothing for Mistress. Issy's getting a few pieces that wills comfortable cover Mistress's back. Issy is also getting potions and creams for hurts. Now Mistress must come and eat."

Nari nodded distractedly in understanding. She had forgotten about last night. Finally moving the bed from her sight, the tiny eleven year old pulled herself out of her makeshift bed. Glancing again at the decidedly evil fluffy bed, Nari followed Conny to the dinning table. To think a fluffy bed would be so horrid to sleep in. The ground was so much nicer.

Nari sat down and rubbed her bandaged covered chest while thinking about the uncomfortable feeling of laying on something that she _sank_ into. It was a very disconcerting feeling. Her hand moved up to grab onto her silvery stone around her neck. Of course the bed probably had been spelled to feel how the sleeper wanted it to feel. The bed had had some type of spell on it for sure since she had the feeling of exploding when sitting down on it.

Nari bit her lip. She needed to get gloves. That was the first thing. Then long sleeved pjs.

"Mistress? Yous needs to eat."

Nari jerked her head at being brought out of her thoughts. Right. Nari wrinkled her nose at the large plate full in front of her. She wasn't hungry. Eyeing the eggs, the sight of them made her sick. Dudley swallowed the yellow glop by the bucket loads each morning.

"I'm not hungry."

Conny frowned at her before answering, "Young Mistress. You needs eat a little so yous will slowly start eating the proper amount of food. Eat the apple and bacon pieces at least."

Nari blink, he was right. Reaching out with her free hand Nari nibbled on some bacon as she went back to thinking. She needed to reply to her Hogswarts letter, but how? It stated something about awaiting an owl. "Conny, could you send my acceptance to Hogwarts or show me how to do it?"

Conny nodded as he ate an apple, "Yes Mistress. Wes should get an owl or two for the family anyways. Owls take and send mail young Mistress. Also, yous letter has a supply list. Yous gets take a pet with yous school! Wes should have a family owl and yous can get a kitty or toad maybe."

Nari blinked, "I'd like that. Why not a puppy?"

Conny frowned, "Yous only get a doggy if yous have one as a bonded Mistress. Familiars are not common now. Buts wes can look around."

Nari smiled brightly at that. "What else do we need to get?"

"Wes need books, cauldron, potion ingredients, wand, clothes, telescope, trunk, and papers and things. Wes gets clothes another day when yous healed and healthier Mistress. Wes not want to get clothes that be too small for yous soon."

Nari nodded as she bit into a juicy apple. It was really yummy. Nari couldn't remember every eating an apple that was crisp. All the ones she had been given had been mushy and yucky. This was delicious. "What about the house?"

"The Goblins says tomorrows the day wes gets look at houses. Theres a couple of different styles."

POP

Nari jumped and twirled around in her chair. Issy stood in front of her with a bag of clothes and healing items. "Mornings Mistress, Conny. I's gots Mistress some summer robes. Theys bigs for yous but theys soft and light. Theys not feel bad on back."

Nari smiled abashedly, "Thank you Issy."

Issy beamed, "Yous is welcome, Mistress. Nows finish breakfast and wes get going. Wes have lots do today. Wes can split up and get mistress's things but wes thought yous want see so wes wait. Now up, up wes must go soon get everything. We can even get ice cream for Mistress if Mistress eats some more and gets ready."

Nari giggled at the bossy nature of Issy as she nodded in understanding. She was so silly looking, standing there with her hands on her hips. Nari quickly ate a few more pieces of bacon as she grinned at the bossy house elf. In a couple of years it would be an even funnier image with Nari being at least fifty centimeters taller by than. There would be a good 100 centimeters separation then. Now She was only fifty centimeters taller maybe, being 137 cms (4ft something... I think its 4 and a half ft).

Nari quickly finished her small portions and got ready. Looking at her dirty clothes and the bloody bandages Nari bit her lip. "Umm, what do we do with that?"

Conny answered with snapping his fingers. The pile vanished. "Wes not worry about that now. Lets get yous things Mistress."

The eleven year old smiled happily as she went downstairs with her two house elves following her. With a quick wave to Tom, Nari moved towards the exit and ran into a red headed boy that was standing by the fire place.

Nari flushed red and squeaked, "Sorry!"

The red head glared at her and was about to answer back with a snarky remark when what appeared to be the boys older bothers stepped in. "Its quite alright." answered the boy on her right. The one on her left causally guided her towards the side where a young red headed girl stood.

"Yes Ronikins is not bothered by you tackling him." continued the one on her left.

"He is simply over come with a sense of awe at how such a cute girl could fall all over him like that!" Grinned the one on Nari's right. Nari bit her lip in humor. Cute? Hmph. She was not cute. Really. Five year olds were cute. She was not cute!

Nari glanced between the two of them and sighed. They were identical. Turning to the girl, Nari tilted her head in question.

The girl smiled brightly, "Right! I'm Ginny. The twins are Fred and George, and --"

"No, no I am Forge and my dear brother is Gred. At your service." Interrupted the twin on Nari's right.

Ginny rolled her eyes good naturely and continued as if she had not been interrupted. "The one you ran into is Ron. Over there talking with Tom is Percy and our parents should be here soon. Are you waiting for someone? The floo has been backed up today with everyone coming to shop for Hogwarts."

"I'm not waiting for anyone but I am shopping for Hogwarts. Its going to be my first year! You?" Smiled Nari shyly.

The four red heads stared at her in surprise.

"See! I told you the first years are getting smaller every year Gred!" Cried the red head on Nari's left. Nari frowned over at him.

"Weren't you Gred?"

The twins shrugged. "Depends on the moment." Answered the twin on her left.

Nari blinked. "Oh."

"So your a first year? Rons a first year too." Said Ginny suddenly. "I'm not going till next year." She pouted. Nari tilted her head. Ginny was taller than her. Nari pouted. That was not fair, her being taller and yet younger than her.

Ron was frowning at the fireplace before suddenly turning to Nari. "So you know that Harry Potter is going to start this year? I'm going to be his best friend. I heard that Malfoy plans to claim Potter but really Potter's going to be in Gryffendor so why the bloody hell would Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, befriend a git like Malfoy? You could become Potter's friend too, with me. I heard Mrs. Gorry say that Potter should logically have a best mate and a close girl friend. She said that the girl would probably become his girlfriend and wife later on. You could be her. Mrs. Gorry said it would be best if the girl was pureblood and well you have those house elves with you."

Nari frowned. She was really glad that she had decided to not tell the truth about herself to the world. Nari wrinkled her nose at the snout-nosed brat and gave a slight shudder. If the world knew she was a girl would he be trying to become her boyfriend? And how did he know her alter egos name? Didn't Dumbledore write that he was not going to tell anyone the Boy-Who-Lived's name?

Nari quickly shook her head as she returned to the conversation at hand. "I'm alright, thanks for the offer though. I'm not a pureblood. My moms not magical, she wanted me to live in the wizarding world so she got me the house elves to take care of me since your world doesn't seem to have regular caretakers. Umm, we're getting a house down in La Fay Way."

Ron scowled at her before moving away to Percy.

"Ignore Ronikins."

"He's a bit pig-headed."

"But everyone is waiting for Harry Potter. Everyone knows that Harry Potter will have to claim someone as a friend in the school and well, everyone is hoping its them."

Ginny blushed as her brothers said that. "I've been wanting to meet him for- for since I can remember! All the stories describe him as an amazing person!"

Nari stared at the three red heads. "You all want to meet him?"

"Well we wouldn't mind. We all've been raised on stories about him." answered the twin Nari decided was Forge.

"Yeah but Gred and me are hoping that he'd not mind us pranking him. The stories say he'd be able to detect our pranks! At least thats what mum read. We're going to find out!" Added Forge.

"If he can avoid our pranks maybe we'll recruit him! Anyways Ginny just wants to be snogged by him!" Grinned the twins as they dodged the screaming Ginny.

"GITS!" Cried the red headed girl as she tackled one of her twin brothers to the ground, or tried to that is.

Nari blushed. Oh no. Everyone was insane about her alter ego! Why? Nari bit her lip before turning back to the fight between the three red heads. Her pink lips broke into a faint smile. She needn't worry. No one knew the truth except for the creatures at the bank. Green eyes blinked. Didn't Conny call them goblins? Goblins! Nari giggled. Goblins exist! What else did?

"Hey? Do you want to come with us?" Asked Forge as he held Ginny at bay.

"Mum and Dad won't mind and we could show you around!" Agreed Ginny. "I won't be the only girl then!"

"Mistress, I's agree." Whispered Issy and Conny nodded by her. "Yous have more fun this way."

Nari nodded in agreement to both of them. Ginny squealed. "Oh this is going to be so much fun! Have you flown on a broom yet? NO! Wow. Do you know about Quidditch? NO! Oh theres so much I have to tell you about!" Nari shook her head at each question and wondered fearfully what she had gotten herself into. The fireplace exploded to life with green flames before a Motherly red headed woman stepped through. "Fred let go of your sister at once!"

Nari quickly glanced over the two red headed twins, what made them different? How did their mum tell them apart? The green flames exploded outward again and another red head came through. This time a man. Looking back at the twins, Nari pouted. She was going to figure out how their mum told them apart.

"Mum guess what! She's going shopping too and we invited her since her mum couldn't come with her. That alright, right?"

The woman frowned over at her, and tutted quietly before smiling. "Its perfectly alright. Dear, I'm Molly Weasley. This is my husband Arthur and I assume you have been introduced to my children?"

Nari squirmed slightly, "Yes Ma'am. I'm Nari Potter nice to meet you."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "No need to call me Ma'am dear--" Her eyes widened and jumped to Nari's bare forehead. Mrs. Weasley blushed and shook her head before smiling again. "I'm sorry I could have sworn you had said Potter."

Nari glanced at the rest of the Weasley's and saw them all regarding her with slight wide eyes. "Yes Ma- Mrs. Weasley. I'm Nari Potter. My mums is not magical and well Potter's a normal enough name in the norm-non magical world."

"Oh. Well nice to meet you dear. You're a first year? Good, good my Ronald is a first year also." Chatted Mrs. Weasley as she lead the way out. "Where do you live dear? Why is you mother unable to join you? Interesting that you have house elves with your mother being a muggle. Hmm, oh yes Arthur, Love go on and take Ginny with you to the nick-knack store." Nari blinked as Arthur dragged his daughter away. "Arthur's in love with muggle things. He's been hoping to find a rubber duck at the store for the past month. Now I'll go help Ronald with his Hogwarts clothing would you like to come, dear?"

Nari shook her head once she processed everything Mrs. Weasley had said. "No thank you, I promised my mum to wait to go with her to clothes shopping."

Mrs. Weasley regarded her before glancing at her twin sons that were standing on either side of Nari again. "You two show her around and behave! If they are giving you any trouble just howler. The alley echoes sounds well enough that I'll be able to find you and take care of anything they did."

Nari nodded.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her other son, Precy. "Now come along. My Prefect gets a special present after I take care of Ronald." Precy puffed up his chest before following his mom down the alley.

Nari turned and regarded the two boys. They grinned back at her. "You should have shown up years ago!"

"Yeah Mum never leaves us to our own devises! This is bloody brilliant!"

"Come on lets go!"

Nari giggled as one of the twins dragged her away and the other followed behind. "So do you need anything besides school things? We've wanted to look down the other Alley's forever now."

Nari smiled and was about to say no when she noticed her bare hands. "I need gloves!"

The twins stopped and regarded her blandly, "Gloves?"

"Why?"

"Ummm." Nari mumbled with a blush.

Conny jumped in, "Young Mistress's Mother insisted she get gloves."

The twins glanced at each other in amusement. "Mums are batty eh." Gred grinned.

Nari nodded quietly. Thank god for house elves.

"Come on, we can look down Verberry Alley real quick." said Gred as he continued dragging her down the lane.

"Then we can go and check out Hornowl Alley!"

"Sounds good." Smiled Nari shyly.

Entering one of the many clothing stores Nari quickly separated herself from the crazy twins and found the glove section. She needed to find ones that would not look odd with her everyday clothes. Glancing over them Nari bit her lip. They all were magical.

"Mistress?"

"I need ones that don't have spells on them." mutter Nari to her house elves.

A young woman suddenly appeared, "Well we have the perfect ones! These are naturally magically able to expand and turn invisible. The material is carefully weaved Indian silver Acromantula silk, capable of expanding and holding great weight. It is used in the gloves to give them that extra pazas and allow the gloves to fit all sizes. When your hand grows, it will still fit. Brillant isn't it?

Now the other material that is weaved in with the Acromantula silk is Demiguise hair. This is usually used in invisibility cloaks. With these combined we were able to make gloves that expanded and were invisible. These gloves are used by ward masters for cold days and materials that are sensitive to dangerous creatures- dragons and all- or spells. These are very delicate gloves for spell casting but the top brand -which is our highest quality glove- is very durable and has lasted ten years for many of our ward masters that come through here."

Nari stared at the indicated glove. It was a silvery white color. Nari had actually been hoping for a black glove but if these went invisible then... Nari smiled. "I'd like two pairs of these gloves and do you have a pair of plain black gloves that do not have any spells on them?"

The sales woman beamed as she pulled out two boxes of the gloves. "I have another glove that is a weave of the black Chinese Acromantula silk and Black Wales Porlock hair. This glove has the natural expanding ability and has the ability of the Porlock to not be noted by people when glancing. Its sort of like having a natural notice-me-not charm placed on your gloves. Their not invisible but not many people will take note of them unless their looking."

Nari's eyes brightened. There now she had two types of gloves. "I'll take two pairs of that glove, too."

The sales lady grinned widely. "Could I interest you in some summer robes also? Their on sale."

Nari shook her head and headed towards the register. "This will be all. Thank you."

"Right that will be a total of 654 gallons and 10 sickles."

Nari smiled and signed the slip. Immediately, she pulled out one of the invisible gloves and pulled them on. The elven year old sighed. She had been right in thinking that she didn't drain the natural magic of items. Smiling Nari looked away from her seemingly bare hands and found the twins near the door.

"Ready?" Asked one of the Weasley twins as they came up to her.

Nari grinned, "Yeah."

please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Seven

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

Nari smiled over the small table in her rented room. Yesterday had been entertaining if nothing else. After getting her gloves the twins had dragged her all the way over to Hornowl Alley and proceeded to buy numerous, strange potions ingredients. Why would one need canary pee or fire turtle bowels? Really. She shook her head determined to never ask and faintly smiled as she took a bite from her shepherds pie.

Once they were done, the three of them had run back to Diagon Alley and Nari had bought a beautiful snow owl, Hedwig. She was a little queen. As Nari thought over the possibility of buying another, male owl like Henry had advised her to do, Fred and George had dragged her off to the Quality Quidditch Supplies store. There Nari was introduced to the magical world of sports by Ginny who had reappeared with her dad. Quidditch was a strange game but seemed fun enough, even if Ginny hadn't explained it that well. Her button nose wrinkled. She had to try flying before really deciding anything about the game though. It seemed pretty dangerous.

Once the rest of the Weasleys appeared, they all ran off and finished buying everything except a wand. Ron grumbled quietly about him not getting one before Mrs. Weasley dragged her children and husband home with a warm goodbye. Not getting a wand? Was there something wizard families could do that others couldn't? Wandless magic? Or did they use something else? Staffs perhaps?

Nari glanced over at the stick of wood by her breakfast plate. She had gone to Olivander's soon after their goodbyes since she _needed_ a wand. Olivander was a creep. Well he was just plan weird. He had _enjoyed_ how hard it had been for Nari to find a wand. And his glassy eyes. Creep. Thats what he would always be.

All the same though, she had found her wand. It was holly with a phoenix feather, eleven inches in length. Nari smiled, when she had touched her wand green and gold sparks had exploded out like fireworks. It had been pretty.

"Young Mistress wes needs to go to Gringotts now. Times to gets yous a house." Grinned Conny as his ears flopped about. Nari nodded with a smile. A house all her own. Emeralds glanced at the sleeping owl as she followed Conny and Issy out of the room. Hedwig had just returned from delivering her first mail, the acceptance to Hogwarts. A month from now she was going to be at a new school and making friends!

Nari bit onto her bottom lip as she began worrying about that. Would she make friends? Would anyone like her? The Weasleys were nice. But...But were they friends?

"Little Mistress wes here." Muttered Issy as the doors slid open for them. Nari shook her head and smiled. No worries. Right now she had to decide on a home. Her smile grew at that thought. A Home.

Nari followed her elves through the front of Gringotts until they made it to a door

that had _House of Potter Manager Stonebar Deriks _engraved in gold on it. Hesitating for but a moment, Nari knocked and opened the door at the same time. "Umm good morning sir." Blushed the tiny green eyed girl as she met the eyes of the goblin that had come in the other day after she had learned of the Fidelius charm. The House of Potter's Advisor if she recalled correctly.

"Come sit." Nari did and found her feet dangled some inches off the ground. "Now the Realtor has grudgingly agreed to leave behind the descriptions and pictures of the ten homes you may be interested in. There are three different types that you need to decide on first: Purely Magically Constructed, Partly Magically Constructed, and Marginally Magically Constructed. PuMC is where the entire building process was done through spells that will have to be recast every ten to twenty years and checked over every three years. PaMC is where the skeleton of the building was built without magic but everything else is held up by magic and has to be check over and recast within the same time frame of the PuMC. The MMC is where the only existing magic within the building process is the natural magics of the materials used. On average PuMC is the cheapest and MMC is the most expensive because of the time spent in building the house is tripled from each other."

The goblin paused to take a sip of amber liquid before glancing at Nari and continuing. "MMC is basically a house built in the muggle fashion with magical materials while the other two types allow greater artistic developments. Now do you wish to choose? There are a few other requirements that need to be determined before seeing which houses qualify."

Nari stared at the goblin for a moment before giving, to her, the obvious answer. "I would like the Marginally Magically Constructed." After all the lopsided and strangely shaped houses were bound to fall apart at some point. AND she would drain the magic with a touch, leading to a house falling on her.

"Of course," sneered the goblin at the child's duh tone. How was he to know that the girl wanted to have a muggle like home? "The other matter is deciding whether one desires certain wards put into place, the style of home-Which will be very limited with the choice of MMC- size of the house, and the furnishings."

Nari nodded and watched in surprise at the small folder that was suddenly dropped in front of her. "This is the folder of all available homes that are MMC within La Fay Way. Read over each description. Once you have decided on ones that interest you, tap the star below the descriptions and images of the home will appear empty and with different styled furnishings set up. Take your time."

Nari nodded and opened the folder.

_Number 23 La Fay Way: _

_Four Bedrooms_

_Three and a half baths_

_Basement constructed and secured as a Potions Lab and alcoholic storage_

_Kitchen with House Elf Nook_

_Dinning Room_

_Study_

_Library_

_Side Garden_

_Two Sitting Rooms-one muggle friendly with muggle entrance_

_House style:Georgian_

_Age: Three years_

_MMC Authorized_

_Wards cast:_

_Fire Proofing_

_Temperature control_

_Lighting control...._

Nari wrinkled her nose at the long list. This was going to take forever.

AUAU

The tiny curly blacked girl stared up at her new home. It was a three story green tea colored house. It was rather pretty in color, not that she had chosen it with the knowledge of what green tea paint looked like. Glancing at all the other strange homes abound, the little girl came to the conclusion that her home was a very nice simple color. Thank god it hadn't been royal blue like her next door neighbors. That was one thing the Dursleys had enforced successfully, normalcy and simplicity was preferred.

Green eyes moved over the small plot of grass covered lawn, laughing daisy's, dancing petunia (nothing like the woman named for them), and giggling pansy's (quite literal in their descriptions) in front of the house and couldn't help but wonder what she was getting herself into. It was certainly not normal nor simplistic but comparatively as close as she was going to get to such a state of being.

Nari bite her lip as she carefully went up to her nightshade purple door, another color she now knew the appearance of. The-Girl-Who-Lived pushed the door open and stepped inside. What was she going to do? She couldn't take care of herself. She was just a silly, stupid little girl.

Green eyes moved over the warm entry way. Deep rustic gold toned walls gleamed from the sunlight, inviting her into her new abode. Moving throughout the house, Nari found the deep rustic, warn toned walls and dark woods of the furniture inviting her to stay. This was all hers. Number 23 La Fay Way was all hers.

What was she, a mere eleven year old doing with a house? What did she need all this for? Sliding down into one of the couches in the "muggle" sitting area, the little girl bite her lip again in worry. What was she doing? Nari could take care of herself all alone. She couldn't do everything. It was daunting. It was absolutely terrifying.

Tears weld up as Nari Potter finally allowed herself to break down since her last relatives threw her out with nothing more than a few letters, overly large raggy cloths, and a name of a place to go to. What if Nari hadn't paused to look back behind her that day? She would never have seen the Leaky Cauldron. She would have been out on the streets still. Nari gulped in some air as she felt her lungs burn.

Why?

What?

How?

Wiping tears from her face, the little girl tugged at one of her errant curls as if that would make all the tears and fears dissipate into thin air.

"Little Mistress? Wes back."

"Wes back and home!"

Nari smiled. She wasn't alone. She didn't have to do everything by herself. It still felt odd not having her relatives with her giving her directions and guidance, no matter how hate fill. No she need to remember that she had new family, better family.

Hopping up from the couch, the little green eyed girl ran into the kitchen and began helping put their groceries away. A smile played across her face as she ignored the cries of outrage from Issy and Conny at having her help them with such a task. Things would turn out fine. She would live a simple, happy life. All Nari had to do now was sit back and relax till Hogwarts.

"Little Mistress, wes been talking and wes decided to gets yous a proper tutor." smiled Issy as she spoke up in passing after the last groceries were put safely away.

"Yes, wes have sent a letter fors yous tutor." added Conny.

Nari gapped at her family. "But.. but.."

"Nows yous needs to eats this apple before wes goes and gets your tutoring material." Smiled Conny as he plopped a red apple into Nari's hands and popped out of the kitchen.

"yes, yes wes have lots of buying to do to make this house home." Issy giggled as she seemingly skipped out of the room.

Please Review

Author note:

The pairing............... ................... I will not be deciding it for a very very long time. After fourth year I'll have a vote on it in my profile -simply to see what pairings you all prefer- not for it to be the deciding factor in it. It could sway me though.

That being said feel free to offer pairings -knowing that there is nearly 0% chance of her being with a slytherin or any cannon characters as old as or older than her parents- but there is still a chance, I know that Seamus and Oliver now have running chances along with George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, and a few OC that will show up when this story veers off from cannon. Any slytherins you want paired with needs a really good argument to back them.

As for Dean and Nevile- I always thought they would chase Ginny. Meaning Nari is not their type but if you think differently explain why :).

Last but not least-as you will find- the story will follow cannon but the things that happen each year won't really be the main focus for her. Oh and so you understand-since I seemed to have made it a little confusing- no one but the goblins and her house elves know that Nari Potter is the daughter of James and Lily and is the Girl-Who-Lived, to everyone else -including Dumbledore- Harry Potter (who doesn't exist) is the Boy-Who-Lived.... It will be a couple chapters before Nari figures out that Dumbledore doesn't know, and most likely a couple years (story wise) for you guys to find out why Dumbledore doesn't connect Nari and Harry Potter.

That was a long note so sorry, and thank you all for the reviews :) I love all and any reviews.

And once again, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Eight

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

Nari Potter stared at her house elf. Issy was insane. Bonkers. How could the elf think Nari was willing to step into her fireplace. Sure the floo system seemed _great_, but Nari had no plans of ever using the thing. As a matter of fact what would happen when she did? Would she begin to be sent somewhere only for her to suck all the magic out and get thrown out of some random fireplace? Would she not go anywhere or would she end up ruining the entire system and have it take weeks, if not months, for the floo to be reconnected with every single fireplace in Great Britain?

No, Nari Potter was most definitely not taking the floo anytime soon. Best take the Knight Bus, Professor Ruen, her tutor, had spoken of. "Issy can't we take the knight bus to Kings Cross? We do have an hour and a half till the Hogwarts express leaves."

The motherly house elf sighed, "Fine, fine young Mistress, wes be leaving on the bus then."

Nari smiled brilliantly before heading out. "Now how do I call it, again?" mussed Nari as she locked the door. Conny nor Issy needed the door to get in and out. The eleven year old smiled as she remembered. "Pull your wand out and point it out and up as if calling a taxi." Doing just that, the little girl jumped backwards in shock at the loud bang that occurred right before the pink bus appeared. On its side, Day Bus, was written in purple.

"Pink", muttered Nari as she climbed on. Conny payed and got her trunk inside.

"Pink." repeated Nari in faint humour. "Of all colors." Shaking her head, Nari took a seat in one of the many recliners. With a pop the bus started moving, along with every single recliner. Nari held onto her chair in a death grip as the recliners proceeded to play a somewhat demented game of bumper cars.

By the time the Day Bus reached Kings Cross Station, platform 9 and ¾, Nari had become accustomed to the bouncy ride. Even coming to enjoy it. But the tiny curly headed girl happily got off. Today was September 1st, she was going to Hogwarts at last!

Green eyes danced over the crowed station as she followed Conny to the brick red train. So many people! It was almost as bad as Diagon Alley. Nari bit her lip as she made sure her invisible gloves were, indeed, still on. Finding them in place, Nari sighed in relief before jumping in surprise, grabbing onto her silvery stone.

"Oh great one who freed us from the terrible"

"The horrid"

"Monstrous"

"Mother who dared not"

"Leave us."

Nari stared blankly at the twin red heads. "Right"

Fred frowned at her, "Come now, do not be so modest!"

"Indeed, are you not the one who's mere presence led to mother dearest allowing us free reign over Diagon Alley, and all the other amazing,"

"Wondrous"

"Fantastic alleys that reside besides the most famous alley of them all!" Finished George. Nari shook her head in amusement as she finally noted the faint difference of the two. They had different eyes. Barely noticeable, one had eyes with a few flacks of brown mixed in the warm blue while the other had solid blue eyes. They weren't identical after all. Nari smiled, now all she needed to know was which one was which.

"Well I guess I'm that amazing person, now I need to put my trunk away." Nari hopped up onto the train, "Then I'm should say hello to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Make sure they know I'll be keeping you two out of trouble, you see."

The twins grinned widely as they grabbed her trunk from Conny. "Let us help you fair maiden of Lay Fay." Smirked the blue eyed trickster.

Nari smiled down her nose at them. "I must insist that my servants take the trunk to a most appropriate compartment for one of my stature." Professor Ruen had told her she needed to act her station, so why not. Nari mentally giggled, she hadn't ever done this. The little girl hadn't even thought she'd be capable of acting like this!

"Ah well we best be looking then." said one of the twins solemnly.

The brown speckle eyed devil grinned, "Yeah, its going to take a bloody long time find a compartment for a midget."

Nari blinked. Midget. "HEY!" Nari twirled around after the fleeing twins. "Watch if I ever help you out with your mom ever again!"

The green eyed girl scowled as she watched the twins vanish with her trunk. Oh the nerve of the two! Why she should, should. ARG.

"Little Mistress wes be going nows." Spoke Issy.

"Oh, I- Alright, see you both at Christmas than." Nari watched as her only family popped away. Hesitating for a second, she hadn't been alone since she had gotten Issy and Conny, Nari headed towards the direction the twins had run off with her trunk. Glancing in each compartment, she started to get irritated. Where did those two go?

After a few more compartments, the twins laughter floated in from the outside. Nari humphed as she spotted them. They were with a black boy with dreadlocks who was laughing at the screaming girls near them. The new boy had a box he was showing off to the screaming girls. Watching them, Nari hesitated. Should she confront them? Regarding the large group, she bit her bottom lip. They seemed rather busy. She really shouldn't bother them with something so unimportant.

_Snap out of it._

She took a deep breath. She was no longer with her uncle. The twins wouldn't be mad at her asking about this. Nodding at the last thought, Nari swiftly moved towards the crowd and, without noticing what was between her and the twins, fell right onto a boy tyeing his shoe.

Flushing red, Nari quickly got off the boy. "So-sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Thats alright there." Smiled the boy as he stood up, revealing a blank, black robe. The sandy blond boy was a first year like her. "Names Seamus Finnigan."

Nari blushed again. Should she say her name? It was rude not to. "Its nice to meet you. I'm Nari Potter." Smiled Nari shyly, though it faded slightly at the flicker of the Irish boys eyes to her forehead. "I'm a first year also."

"Ah, what house you thinking you'll be getting in?" grinned Seamus. "I'm thinking Gryffindor myself."

"Oh I-I think I would be more a Ravenclaw than anything else." Frowned Nari. "I've never really done anything but read."

Seamus shifted at little, clearly wanting to run off to do something else but was too rude to do so. "Nothing else? Not even a bit of Quidditch?"

Emerald eyes blinked. "No, well. What is Quidditch exactly, Ginny Weasley tried to explain it but she got distracted. My tutor went to a game that had her favorite team, the Appleby Arrows going up against the Kenmare Kestrels."

Seamus starred at her in faint shock. "Don't even know what Quidditch is.." He muttered before grabbing Nari and dragging her back into the train to explain everything in the comfort of a compartment.

AUAU

Nari Potter listened intently as Seamus explained why the Kenmare Kestrels were the best team out there. "And you see Darren O'Hare, the keeper for the team from 1947 to 1960, invented the Hawkshead Attacking Formation. Its bloody brilliant in breaking through any walls the other team is trying to set up!" Continued Seamus enthusiastically.

Nari smiled. Quidditch sounded really fun. Though, she was too weak to ever play it. "What with the sad face." frowned Seamus. "Thinking another teams better or something? Boring you?"

"Wha- NO, no. I was just thinking how fun it would be to play it but I don't think I'd be very good at any of the positions." smiled Nari sadly. It seemed really fun.

"Well you look like a seeker to me. Anyways you don't know about any of that. You haven't even been on a broom yet!" Nari smiled at that. Seamus was being silly. She wasn't ever going to be very good at anything but reading.

The door flew open a moment later, revealing a platinum blond, pointy faced boy. "I heard that Harry Potter's on the train." Sneering, the boy tilted his nose up. "Clearly neither of you are him." Gray eyes regarded them for a moment before he continued, "Names Draco Malfoy, pureblood."

"Seamus Finnigan, halfblood."

Nari stared blankly for a moment. What did Professor Ruen say about this? Oh right. "Nari Potter. I think I'm muggleborn. My Dad left when I was a babe and no ones told me what he was. My mum is a muggle, though."

Draco sneered wider, but nodded cordially and left.

"That was odd." mutter Nari.

"Ah, the Malfoy's are as pure as you can come. Or at least they act like it." Stated Seamus blandly. Nari pouted slightly at that. She was being taught to act like that too. It didn't seem like a very tasteful way to act. Though it was fun to play round acting that way.

"Well anyways. The Kenmare Kestrels this past season was in the semi finals for the European cup. The damned Puddlemere United cheated at the end. Joscelind Wadcock shouldn't of gotten the last goal he made count. Aidan Lynch had caught the snitch right before. I telling you they're dreadful cheats!" scowled Seamus as he continued to rant. Nari couldn't help but giggle as she listened to the inane rant the Irish boy had gone off in. Seamus was fun. Smiling she glanced out the window at the passing scenery. It was rather peaceful. Rather normal.

The door opened again sometime later. "There you are oh great one!"

"We have come to free thee from the hideous boredom you must be in!"

Nari blinked slowly at the two red heads. Boredom? Glancing at Seamus, who had paused in his explanation of the invention of Quidditch, maybe for them.

"Come on now. We need to show you your trunk and have you meet Lee!" Grinned the blue eye trickster as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"See you later Seamus!" Nari shouted behind her as she was pulled down the train.

Nari sighed when they finally stopped dragging her down the train. Glancing passed the twins, Nari felt her eyebrow begin twitching. They had dragged her to the end of the train. She had been in the front of it before. Emerald eyes narrowed at the red heads as one of them threw the door open to one of the last compartments. They would pay.

"Lee, we found her _finally_." sighed the blue eyed trickster dramatically.

"The trek was long." continued the brown speckled devil, bowing his head for added affect.

"Harsh."

"We fought many foes and saved many a maiden."

"But finally we found and saved the one we had searched for, for so long."

"Protected her we did."

"Hid her, we had to."

"But we reached this safety of our base of operations."

"And now we must relax for the next time this occurs."

Nari was now fully prepared to seek and destroy the two demonic boys. Then one of them added one last touch to their story.

"Though we had not expected her to be such a midget upon the on set of our grand journey."

They were dead. This Lee boy was dead too. Nari glared at the three laughing boys as she was forcefully moved to one of the benches in the compartment. Revenge was so sweet thinking about it. First she'd have to see what she was going to be learning and then- then... "Is that a spider in your shoe box?!?"

Lee grinned at her as he removed the lid fully, "Why yes, yes it is."

AUAU

Nari Potter stared blankly at the giant of a man shouting for first years at the end of the train station. Didn't giants eat humans? Was this some type of joke? Was she really supposed to agreeably follow someone who could, and most like would eat her? What did they think she was? An idiot?

"umhp."

Nari glared back at the twins who had pushed her as they grinned at her. "Now no hesitating, Oh Great One."

"We'll be waiting for you at Gryffindor!" Laughing the twins vanished into one of the many carriages. They will pay.

"Hey, come on."

Nari jerked around as she was dragged towards her doom by Seamus. "I don't want to come on. He's a giant! Aren't giants supposed to eat people?"

Seamus laughed as he explained, "No, no Hagrid is a half giant. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Nari stared blankly. Was that supposed to comfort her? What type of giant or half-giant would bother trying to hurt a tiny near non-existent bug?

"First years this way!" Shout the half-giant. "This way!"

Nari sighed as she pulled her arm out of Seamus' grasp and followed the rest of the poor saps into their doom. Maybe she should have slipped onto one of the carriages. Fred and George would have helped. They would have thought it a grand old prank.

Nari stilled when she turned the corner. Gorgeous. Magical. Something out of a fairy tale, was the only way to describe the view before her. A castle. Hogwarts was a castle by a lake.

A lake.

How were they supposed to get over the--

"Four to a boat."

Nari blinked at the barely visible boats. Getting into one, Nari couldn't help but mutter, "These don't look that safe." And with that the boats creaked dangerously out to the castle.

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Nine

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

Nari frowned at the rocking boat she had been forced onto. Really, seriously there was magic for a reason. Why the hell were they being forced to continue riding old, about to fall apart boats when they could have updated them years ago?

The green eyed girl bit her lip as the rocking started to get to her. No, definitely needed to have them change this whole boat concept. Shifting for a better grip on the boat, hopefully to stabilize the vehicle, Nari finally noticed the other three people residing with her in the god forsaken boat. Did the wizarding world even believe in a god or gods? Shaking her head, the tiny eleven year old regard the others. They were all girls, clearly. Two were identical cute Indian girls, another set of identical twins. The other was a slightly pudgy, small red head, perfect for a good cuddle by all appearances.

"Hi." smiled Nari shyly.

"Hello" greeted the twins in turn, before glaring at each other.

"Evening, I'm Susan Bones. Half-blood." spoke the red head quietly.

"I'm Parvati/Padma Patil. Purebloo--." Both girls started and stopped at the same time, glared and humphed with each other as mirror images before turning sharply away from each other. Clearly not all twins were going to be like Fred and George. Watching the two girls, Nari wasn't sure if she was happy for the reprieve, or worried and saddened at the lack of pleasure the twin girls seemed to find in being so identical.

Nari was jolted from her thoughts by the polite cough from Bones. Blinking over at the red head for a moment The-Girl-Who-Lived flushed. She was really beginning to hate this whole introduction process.

"Nari Potter, muggleborn." Seeing the three pairs of eyes jolt to her head, the tiny girl sighed. It was definitely getting old.

"Watch Ye're heads!" Nari turned around and blinked at the cave entrance they were heading into. With a glance at the tall ceiling, the tiny girl turned towards the shout of warning, of course the giant would need to duck. None of the first years needed the warning though. Shaking her head, her eyes lit up at the sight of her salvation: The dock.

Quickly getting out of the old- hopefully soon to be retired- boat, Nari happily followed the half giant up the set of stairs and out of the dank cave. Reaching the top of the stairs all the first years stilled as the giant man knocked on the double doors, rattling them in the process.

They slide open revealing a tall, strict looking woman. She was getting on in years, clearly by her wrinkled features. The woman's pressed lips, sharp glasses, and tightly pulled bun screamed her strict nature.

"First yea's Professo'" grinned the giant.

"Thank you Hagrid." came the sharp reply. As the giant left, Nari watched the Professor stare back at them all. "This way children."

Nari stared around at the huge hall they were led into. She was a shrimp in the wide wide ocean. Great. The little girl continued to pout throughout Professor McGonagall's, as she had called herself, speech and even the parade of ghosts.

She only perked back up when Ronald remarked, rather loudly, that Fred and George had told him they had to fight off a troll for the sorting. How you fought the troll indicated which house you were supposed to be in. Interesting really but ultimately unlikely. Nari smiled faintly as a bushy haired girl said just that, forgoing the interesting part.

The tiny girl sighed as McGonagall came back and lead them into what appeared to be a very large mess hall....with no ceiling. She hoped it didn't snow over here.

"The ceiling is enchanted to show the sky outside. I read it in _Hogwarts: A __History_." gushed the bushy haired girl quietly to Nari. When the girl had dropped back to Nari's position was a good question. Oh well.

Green eyes glanced back at the high ceiling, "That wasn't one of the required books." she mused in faint interest.

"Oh I _know_, but its always good to learn more about places and cultures you're entering. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. My family are all muggles, I think thats the word correct? I mean I'm the first witch in the family and I have to catch up with everyone here, wouldn't it be just horrid being lost in classes on the very _first_ day!"

Nari stared at her slightly in growing worry. "I think I might need to read up a bit more before classes tomorrow." She hadn't thought of that. Would she be behind with focusing on learning traditions and so forth instead of reading ahead with her tutor? That had been one of the few things she had been allowed to have at the Dursleys, good grades. After all these years she had gotten used to doing well in school, finishing the books for the school year months ahead of schedule and learning as much as possible while hiding in the local library. But now, lately, she had been too engulfed in the new world she had become apart of. The world _her parents_ had been apart of.

No. NO. Starting tonight she was going to properly focus on her schooling again. She was going to learn as much as she could while she was here.

"Oh you should, study that is. You could join me tonight, I'm going to go over the first chapter of all the books again. I think I might of missed some important technicalities of charms and so forth."

The tiny eleven year old smiled shyly at Hermione, "I'd like that if we're in the same house."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh of course, of course if we're in the same house. It wouldn't make any sense if we are not. We don't have to at all if we're not in the same house with house rivalry's and all."

Nari blinked, "Oh if we are not in the same house we could meet up tomorrow sometime to study in the library."

Hermione smiled brightly at that. Opening her mouth again, she was interrupted as Professor McGongall placed a large pointed, tattered black hat onto a stool in front of the professors table. The hat shifted and than moved upright revealing a face in its wrinkled folds. After a couple blinks, as if waking up from a long sleep, a rip appeared from the seam that created the mouth and the hat began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__,  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
__You __might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old, Ravenclaw  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! __  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! _(from the book)

Nari blinked once, twice before heaving a sigh. Couldn't the school use their money on something more productive like, oh new boats? Nari again focused onto the front of the hall where Professor McGongall had opened a highly decorative scroll.

"You're to come up here and put the Sorting Hat on. Bones, Susan."

The red head calmly walked up and settled the hat onto her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The-Girl-Who-Lived turned her attention onto the rest of the hall as the Professor continued to call out names, alphabetically. How exciting. Note the sarcasm. Couldn't they do this outside the school, away from the rest of the students. She was not one to go up into crowds like this. With everyone watching... just no.

"Finnigan, Seamus."

"GRYFFINDOR"

Good for Seamus. He got into the house he wanted... What an odd bunch of professors. Green eyes regarded the strange sight. At the far end of the table was the half-giant Hagrid. Beside him, though, was a tiny old man with a white beard. The classic wizard in appearance, if you ignored his size and lack of glasses. The professor might even be smaller than herself. That would be nice, in an odd way. The next couple were professors of varying but normal appearance, for the magical world.

Then there was a turban wearing fellow. She couldn't be certain but it look like he had a necklace of garlic. What an odd use for garlic. It would be better roasting them for bread or some such thing, tastier at least. Next to him was another interesting looking man. He wasn't terrible looking in and of himself. His nose was rather long and straight, giving a strange bird like appearance. His pure black attire, greasy black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin simple added to the appearance.

Beside him was the true classic muggle expectation of a wizard. Long silvery white beard and hair, moon shaped silver glasses, sparkling bright blue eyes, a strange amulet peaking out from behind his beard, a perfect pointed wizards hat, and flowing robes screamed the classic wizard of great power. The bright green of his robes and hat, and the animated yellow ducks quaking across them absolutely destroyed any respect his appearance would have given otherwise. It made Nari actual begin questioning her choice of schooling, and his sanity.

Beside him was an empty seat, clearly designated for Professor McGongall. Beside that was a man with a number of fake and missing limbs. Rather intimidating in appearance. But he looked ridiculous with the woman next to him.

She was wrapped in flowing, almost dreamy, robes and hoards upon hoards of beaded necklaces. A couple of dream catchers could be seen sticking out of the mess of beads. Perhaps the professor had trouble sleeping? The most amusing part about her appearance was her glasses magnifying her eyes to giant bug sized proportions.

"Granger, Hermione"

After a short pause, which the hat had done for a few of the past sortees, it shouted out, "GRYFINNDOR"

Nari couldn't help but frown slightly at that, Hermione seemed more of a Ravenclaw in her opinion. Oh well. Glancing over the professors one more time, she turned to the four tables she was standing amongst. The first in the far left of her had a banner of silver and green with a silver snake on it. Slytherin. Watching the people for a few moments she couldn't help but frown. They seemed stiff and formal, as if they were unable to put down their guard for even a moment. Their faces were impassive. No, the house was more on the defensive than anything else. But why?

Shaking her head Nari continued by looking to the next. Clearly the table was for the Gryffindor house if Fred and George sitting at it indicated anything. Nari blinked as she met blue eyes which jerked over to the right and empty seat between the two mischievous twins. She smiled faintly at that. They had saved her a spot as they had promised.

Looking over to her right, Nari regarded the table right besides her. The banner of yellow and black -the only part of it she could see- indicated that it was the Hufflepuff table. They appeared to be quiet, happy, content. Boring. Or maybe they were just bored but too polite to move their focus onto something more entertaining.

The last table was for Ravenclaw. She could tell that half the house was watching the proceedings and the other half was reading. Nari frowned. That was rather rude but then again she was being rude too. She turned back to the sorting as the Professor called, "Malfoy, Draco."

She couldn't help but giggle slightly as the the blond declined to pick up the hat himself, making McGongall lift it for him. Before the hat even touched his head it called out, "SLYTHERIN"

He was too good for even a grimy old, but magical hat. Or maybe the hat had decided it didn't want to get more oil on itself from touching Malfoy's head...Touching head.

SHIT.

The hat had to touch their heads. It had to _touch_ her head. She really doubted that the hat would survive that. What to do. What to do.

Shit, shit. SHIT.

Nari jerked out of her worrying state as she heard Professor McGongall call out louder than normal.

"Is Harry Potter here?"

What? Why would they have that name on the list? Nari bit her lip as she started worrying about whether or not she should go up there and tell them the truth. As the whispers surrounding her grew louder, Nari moved forward a step. Another step and another, before a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning Nari blink up at Ron.

"They'll have your name next. You shouldn't worry about that." Muttered the red head. "they're figuring out what to do since Pot- Harry Potter didn't show up even though he had sent his acceptance letter. Just wait."

Nari blinked again. Not what she was worrying about but... "Well, alright." Now she just needed to know why. Why was that name on the list? There most definitely was not a letter signed by Harry Potter indicating his acceptance into Hogwarts anywhere in existence. What will they do? What was she to do? Nothing?

Yes. Nothing was a nice option right now.

Nari looked back up as Professor McGongall moved back to the stool. "We will be continuing the sorting. Potter, Nari."

Nari stilled. It felt like everything had stopped moving. She hadn't thought of how to put on the hat without draining the magic out of it. Ron pushed Nari forward, forcing the world back into motion. What was she to do? As she walked forward she vaguely heard the whispers wondering if she was Harry Potter's little sister. Those whispers faded as her heart beat began to pound louder and louder in her head. She was going to faint. She was going to throw up.

She needed to calm down and think. What to do?

Malfoy.

Malfoy had been sorted before the hat could even touch his head! Nari picked the hat up and turned around.

How did he do it?

Sitting precariously on the edge of the stool. Nari lifted her head and the hat over it.

Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table and banner glared brightly at her.

Gryffindor.

She lowered the hat down towards her head.

How she wanted to be brave. If she was brave like a Gryffindor she would have taken a different direction.

_"But you do realize that Grffindor is not the only way of things?"_

Who was that?

_"Its all in your head, you know?"_

Who are you?

_"You want knowledge. You want friends. You desire so much."_

She was not about to listen to some weird voice in her head. _She knew_ that right now she could do with some courage. She could do with being a Gryffindor.

_"So be it."_

What? Nari stilled her motion of placing the soon to be dead hat onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR"

What?

HUH?

Nari felt the hat get taken away from her as she rose in a daze and walked over to the cheering table of the bold and courageous. But she wasn't anything like a Gryffindor. Was she?

Nari felt herself get pulled into her reserved seat.

"Told you you'd be joining us."

Nari turned to the voice and saw one of the twins grinning faces swim before her face. The grin turned upside down.

"You alright?"

The other twin leaned over to see her better.

"You look rather pale. Rest your head, the sorting is almost over and you can get some food in yourself."

Nari blinked as she found herself suddenly leaning against the twin behind her. She didn't think she was going to be up to eating after that. Nari closed her eyes from the glaring candle light. She was supposed to be a Ravenclaw. Wasn't the hat supposed to choose through personality? She wasn't courageous. She was just a weak silly little girl that wanted to hide from the world that mistakenly worships her as a boy. She was just Nari- silly, stupid, freakish Nari Potter.

Nari vaguely heard Ron's name being called and the holler of Gryffindor from the idiotic hat. She jerked slightly at the boisterous response from those around her but otherwise choose to continue to lean against the older boy. A headache was starting to set in. Nari was past ready for bed.

AUAU

Green eyes squinted up at the brightly colored room. Did the entire dormitory have to be in the house colors? Couldn't it just accent less eye bleeding tones? Well at least the place was warm and cozy.

Fred, or was it George, came up and patted her on the back. "Night. You have to wait for Perfect Prefect Percy to explain things before getting to bed. You look dead tired. See ya tomorrow."

Nari mumbled "night" back. Bed sounded great but she had a studying party to go to afterwards. The tiny girl smiled shyly at the bushy headed girl heading towards her.

"Ready for the studying? I'm so worried but knowing you haven't studied makes me feel so much better."

"I guess." frowned Nari. That hadn't been very nice.

"Listen up first years." Called Percy as he shined his prefect badge. "There isn't too much to say. Welcome to Hogwarts and the Gryffindor House. The staircases over there lead to the dorm rooms. Girls on the left. Boys on the right. There is a password for the common room that changes weekly. This week's is Fairy Lights. Boys don't try going up to the girls rooms. You won't be able to. Be responsible. Curfew is at 9:00 pm. The library closes at 8:30 pm. The common room is under quiet hours after 11:00 pm. During final exams that will change but you'll be informed closer to the time. If anyone has any problems or disagreements with anyone come to one of us Prefects or Professor McGongall, she's our Head of the House. Night, classes tomorrow."

Nari Potter smiled over at Hermione, "Lets meet the rest of our roommates before studying."

"Well, alright but only real quick."

Nari ran up the stairs until she reached the landing that had a door with 1st Years on it. Pushing in Nari looked around the circular room. It had four beds in it and another door that when she investigated lead to the bathroom which had a number of toilet and shower stalls. Returning to the room, she hopped onto her bed – indicated by her trunk sitting in front of it. It was comfortable but she wasn't going to take any chances with it having magic in it or not. Nari had made sure to bring extra, none magical bedding. Nari lounged back and watched Hermione dig through her trunk for the books. Should she get her books? Hmmm.

The door flew open revealing the other two roommates, one of which Nari recognized. "So your sister didn't get into Gryffindor too?"

"No Padma got into Ravenclaw instead." So this was Parvati. Nari nodded in understanding. It wasn't too surprising. They had looked like they wanted nothing to do with each other on the boat. Looking to the other girl, Nari blinked. The girl was a bit... gaudy in appearance. They were only eleven and the girl before her was already decked out in thick layers of makeup and jewelry.

"I'm Lavender Brown, Halfblood." smiled the girl charmingly. She seemed like a nice girl though.

"Parvati Patil, Pureblood."

"Hermione Granger, Muggleborn."

"Nari Potter, Muggleborn." Nari ignored the automatic reaction of eyes jumping to her forehead at the sound of Potter.

"Are you? I read all about Harry Potter. He's in every history book. I know all about him but it never said he had a sister. Why isn't he here? Oh you must tell me about everything!" gasped Hermione.

Nari took a step back from the bushy head devil in disguise. "I-I'm not his sister. I said I'm mu-muggleborn silly." stuttered out Nari.

"Oh."

Lavender suddenly appeared before Nari. "How do you get your hair like that? Who does your highlights? What products do you use?"

Nari squeaked at her sudden bombardment. "Its natural! I don't do anything. I use shampoo and conditioner." Nari was in love with that stuff by the way. Her aunt had never allowed her to use it but Issy had insisted on getting some for her. It was amazing strawberry scented, too.

"Oh do drop that mundane conversation. We have studying to do, come Nari." The tiny girl blinked at the closing door.

"Uhhh."

"She wouldn't understand. She clearly never took care of her hair before." sniffed Lavender. "Nari?"

Nari looked up before hopping off her bed. "I got to go study. Night."

Parvati and Lavender watch her leave, "Night."

AUAU

Emerald eyes drooped. A long yawn wreaked her tiny frame. Never. Never again was Nari staying up half the night studying.

"Nari come on its time for breakfast. We can't be late, our schedules are going to be passed out!"

Why did she agree to studying again? Oh thats right, she wanted to be prepared. With another yawn, the tiny girl stumbled out the door. "How are you this wide awake?"

"Oh its nothing. The early bird catches the worm!"

Nari stared after the bushy haired devil. Maybe she could rescind her agreement for studying. At least outside the library. Yes that would be a good idea. Once the library is closed for the night, studying is done. What a beautiful, lovely, amazing plan.

"Oh hurry up Nari! WE'RE going to be late!"

Green eyes turned to the clock in the common room. It was only 6:30 am.

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Ten

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

Emerald eyes stared down at the two slips of paper. Leaning against the wall, Nari chewed on her lip nervously. With a glance up, the girl quickly returned to the two papers. Right when she had sat down for breakfast Professor McGongall had come over with both her schedule and a note with directions to the Headmaster's office. He wanted to see her immediately.

She glanced back up at the stone gargoyle that the directions indicated was the entrance to said office. It was still in the way and the little girl had no clue as to how to move it. With an annoyed sigh, Nari turned back to her schedule. It read:

_Time__________ Monday______________ Tuesday______________ Wednesday _________________Thursday____________________ Friday_

_7:00-8:00(am) __Potions_____________ Transfiguration____________ Potions____________________ Potions_____________________ Trans._

_8:10-9:10 ______Study _________________DADA _________________Trans.____________________ Charms_____________________ Herb._

_9:20-10:20 _____History________________ Charms________________ Herb._____________________ DADA _____________________DADA_

_10:30-11:30____ Lunch________________ History_________________ Lunch_____________________ History_____________________ Study_

_11:40-12:40_____ Herbology____________ Lunch_______________ Astronomy____________________ Lunch_____________________ Lunch_

_12:50-1:50 ______Study________________________________________________________________Astronomy_________________________

_2:00-3:00______ Charms_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_3:10-4:10_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_12:00-1:00 (am)__________________________________________________________________________________________________Astronomy_

_The night classes for Astronomy may met at earlier or later times depending on star positions etc. Professor Vector will inform the class of any time changes._

_This is the schedule for First Years Houses Gryffindor and Slytherin._

_Flying lessons will be scheduled twice a week for two weeks during a study/Free hour. This is will be posted._

_Professor office hours:_

_Professor McGongall:Weekdays 4:30-6:00 pm, and by appointment_

_Professor Snape:Weekdays 4:30-6:00 pm, and by appointment_

_Professor Binns: Friday 1:00-8:30 pm, and by appointment_

_Professor Flintwick: Friday 2:00-6:00 and 7:00-8:30 pm, and by appointment_

_Professor Sprout:Weekdays 4:30-6:00 pm, and by appointment_

_Professor Quirrel: Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays 4:30-6:00 pm, and by appointment_

_Professor Vector: Weekdays 4:30-6:00 pm, and by appointment_

It was an interestingly bland schedule. She had to wonder why there were so few teachers. One teacher per subject for seven years worth of students seemed strange. It was obvious why they had so much free time. The professors must be insanely busy though. It just didn't make any sense.

If she understood the schooling in wizarding Britain there was no official schooling before eleven years old. They had tutors or the parents teaching the children how to read and write. Shouldn't there be some English and Latin classes or something? Nari frowned again at her schedule before looking up to find the gargoyle hopping over to the side.

The elderly Headmaster Dumbledore stepped out with a faint frown, which quickly brightened at seeing her. "Ah Miss Potter, may I ask why you are waiting here?"

Nari stared at him for a second. He had asked for her.

"I had been expecting you some moments before."

Right. "How does the gargoyle moved out of the way then? I couldn't figure it out, and Professor McGongall hadn't told me anything about it."

Blue eyes sparked to life, "Ah, yes. As the entrances to the House dorms, my office holds the particular obstacle that one must over come to gain entry. Come, come." Dumbledore turned back to the entrance to his office and headed back up the stairs.

Nari frowned over his words as she followed. Obstacle? With a blink Nari wrinkled her nose in annoyance. A password was the obstacle but how was she suppose to have know that and what the password was?

Emerald eyes blinked at the sight of the office. The place was a cluttered mess. Hundreds of little, strange gadgets twirled and squealed across the many desks and shelves in the office. The wall was full of portraits of snoring elderly men and woman.

"The past headmasters and mistresses." Answered Headmaster Dumbledore as he settled down in a large fluffy chair behind a paper covered desk. "They are portraits of them with all their memories from the time the paintings were made. They are here to aid the present Head of Hogwarts with precarious decisions. Do take a seat, my dear."

Nari carefully slide into one of two chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. It was an odd office, peculiar on many levels and yet fitting for the man sitting before her.

"How have you enjoyed Hogwarts so far, my dear? You seemed quite tired after your sorting."

Green eyes stared. Was this all he wanted? "It was fine sir. I was just a bit tired last night."

"Ah, good, good. You are muggleborn correct? That is what I had heard from dear Molly. You have met her, Molly Weasley. She was rather worried about you since she hadn't seen you get onto the train the other day."

"I'm sorry sir. Could you tell her that? I had meant to greet her before leaving for Hogwarts but I had gotten distracted by someone going into more detail about Quidditch for me."

"Of course, she will be relieved to hear that. Perhaps I could met you mother sometime. Molly had told me some about her. Potter is an unusual name. Your mothers correct?"

Nari began to frown, "Yes sir. It's her maiden name."

"Indeed, indeed. You must have a number of people curious about that. Your name that is. It is quite unusual an name."

"It rather common in the muggle world sir."

"Yes, yes but in the wizarding world it's rather rare. You know Harry Potter after all, do you not?" Dumbledore smiled charmingly at her. "A relative of your perhaps?"

The-Girl-Who-Lived stared, "No. I have heard about him obviously. Everyone's been asking about him, but no I don't know anything about him beyond that."

"Ah, forgive me, you'll have to get used that. Many will be convinced your his sibling or some such. He has green eyes and black hair just like you, you see. Lemon drop?"

Nari blinked at the yellow sweet offered to her. "No thank you."

Green eyes met sparkling blue. "Forgive me for the trouble. I had originally planed not to tell anyone about him. He used to be called The-Child-Who-Lived and some people want to meet you because of that. They think I had tried to trick them and that Harry Potter is really a girl, you. Quite silly as you must agree, but they insisted so you'll be meeting the Minister and Hogwarts Governors this weekend if you are up to it."

The little girl stilled in shock. Bloody hell. "Why?" She squeaked. Nari shook her head. "Why did you originally try and hide it?"

"To protect him. The will of his parents was made before he was born so none who could see it could be certain. It had the name for him if he was a boy or a girl. The Minister had insisted on being informed of Harry's identity. I told and it somehow got out. The rest is history as they say."

Nari nodded. "What is the name for the girl? It could be mine couldn't it? They may think I'm Harry as a girl because of that, couldn't they?"

Dumbledore chuckled softly, "No need to worry my dear. You couldn't be Harry Potter. He has a rather unusual lightening bolt scar on his forehead. I myself have a similar scar. They cannot be hidden by magic, and so clearly you do not have it. As for the name, well I have long forgotten it. Old age does that. A look at the time! You're late for your first class."

Nari starred at the old man curiously. He had to of known who she was, he had left that letter for her aunt after all. Yet he didn't. How did that work?

Dumbledore rose with a flourish, "Here is a note for Professor Snape. "Hurry up or you will be far to late to gain anything for that empty head all you children come here with."

Nari took the letter and left. She could only hope that was the last time she was called to his office. She rather disliked the whole concept behind that conversation. The headmaster was fishing and he seemed to have caught a waterlogged shoe just now.

Shaking her head of the strange images of the old man fishing on a boat, the little girl ran off towards the dungeons. Or at least the direction she hoped it was in.

AUAU

Green eyes stared at the hawk like man, perhaps a bat would have been a better description but his nose made her think of a hawk. Yes a hawk gliding over the world watching until the prey came out foolishly.

"LONGBOTTOM!"

And the prey came. They seemed to always come out even when they know that it really wasn't safe for such things. Nari watched in faint amusement as the boiled over potion exploded out towards the silver and green snakes. It was a rather pretty purple explosion. Maybe she could replicate it. She stifled a faint giggle at the angry purple colored warts began to sprout over the potion covered students. It really shouldn't be that amusing but well, it was in a morbid fashion.

After all, why were they even making potions yet? Shouldn't they learn how to cut the ingredients, grind the ingredients, combine the ingredients? You know all the safety protocols that should be followed before any idiotic, foolish, ignorant student could even go near a open fire?

"Nari...Nari..."

Emeralds jerked over to her persistently calling potions partner. "Huh?"

Brown eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Professor Snape has informed us that the one's who have escaped the potion fiasco are to go to their next class."

"But we have a study period next and this is more entertaining than going over the books again. Books you have memorized and I have the first two chapter branded into my brain."

"Hmph. I thought you said you were going to work on you homework. You were going to make sure to get good grades. Now, come on."

Nari pouted slightly before nodding, "Lead the way to the library then Hermione." After all, her bushy haired friend was right. Nari grabbed onto her silvery stone as she followed Hermione. She needed to make sure to get good grades. She needed to learn everything she could while she was here.

She bit her lip as the weekend meeting popped up in her head. Bloody hell. She was going to have to revise over the whole appropriate greetings and actions for a meeting like this. Maybe she should owl her tutor about it?

Green eyes widened at the sight she just gained when Hermione moved out of her way. Nari loved Hogwarts. She absolutely _loved_ it. "Its huge." She breathed as she gazed out over the large library. It was huge and it was going to be available to her for the next seven years.

She wouldn't need to owl Professor Ruen. Everything she would need to know should be here. "I want to look up somethings after class today. Their not about school though, just something I think I might need to know."

Hermione glanced at her quiet friend. "It sounds good to me. I plan on starting on the next years books in a week or so. You should be able to follow suit in a month or so. You have so much to do. I have it all scheduled out. See."

Nari blinked over at the paper Hermione had just pulled out of her bag. It had every minute of her free time scheduled out. "Your still working out the kinks right? It sounds... a little ... um... exhausting studying every free minute of the day."

Nari frowned as the confused look on Hermione's face, "No, no it'll be alright. Come on we only have forty five minutes till the next class period!"

Green eyes blinked once more before they vanished into the depths of a first year charms book. Hermione _was_ helping her out. Nari still couldn't believe that she had been slacking so much. She needed to stop claiming that she had had too much to do, too much to worry about and just get cracking on her books.

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Eleven

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

"Nari Potter?"

Soft lips tilted into a polite smile. "Minister Fudge I presume." A dainty hand slid up to be grasped. A brush of lips and the greetings continued. Why did she need to meet all these people? Why did the wizarding customs seem to be so medieval?

"Nari Potter." Nari offered her hand again as the Minister began the introductions with the blond man's name for her.

"Milord Lucius Malfoy."

She was going to have to wash her glove after this, too many people were kissing it.

"Nari Potter."

"Milady Augusta Longbottom."

Nari slid into a proper curtsy as she took Lady Longbottom's hand between her two. And on it went until she had meet all seven Hogwarts Governors. This was going to be a long meeting.

Nari rested her hand onto the offered arm of Lord Malfoy as they slowly glided into the refreshments room. Why did she have to do all this? They didn't know she knew all these traditions and rituals and yet here she was doing all the required actions. As a matter of fact, doing the actions like a proper pureblood probably wouldn't help her case. Damn. Was it too late?

"Pumpkin juice my dear?" came the oily slick offer from the Lord she was being led by.

It was too, too late to fix this.

"Thank you." Taking a sip, Nari sighed as she gained a slight heady feeling before it faded. Was the pumpkin juice these people get made with spells? It definitely had felt like it.

The meeting continued on with polite conversation. Nari had homework she needed to do. Alright so maybe she had next month's theory homework to do, but still couldn't they hurry up?

"How have you liked Hogwarts so far Miss Potter?" smiled Lady Longbottom with her wrinkled lips.

Of course not. Why would they do something like that? They have all the time in the world to get to the point.

"It's been very nice so far,milady. Though I have to admit that the Gryffindor dormitories are a little too bright at times."

A soft chuckle filtered across the room from all the overly polite, ritual dictated Lords and Ladies.

Truth be told, Hogwarts was a bore and illogical. They had learned to change a match into a needle. Shouldn't they have learned first to change one item into another that was of similar or even the same material and shape, instead of just shape? Professor McGongall had spent ten minutes describing what the spell was to do and how to pronounce it. The rest of the class, and the two classes later that week, consisted of the class siting around shouting the spell vaguely at the match. Was that the way they were going to learn everything? There must be some other way to teach it. Perhaps they were lacking some more information that would help them figure it out.

Charms was no less strange. They had learned how to change the color of a piece of cloth. What good was that? Sure it was a good beginner spell but why have your magic do something that silly? Couldn't people just buy a cloth of a different color? Professor Flitwick hadn't even explained the why or the how beyond pronunciation and wand movement. Nari had learned through an outside book that using charms on many materials led to them deteriorating faster than what would usually occur. So again, why would she want to charm a cloth to look a different color when she could buy another and have two cloths that lasted twice as long as the charmed one?

Potions was a little better. But it seemed like there was a large gap in knowledge they needed to learn. At first she had thought that it would be just like cooking. Like hell it was. They didn't know how to do anything correctly and Professor Snape wasn't helping them. That said, potions was the highlight of the week, all those brilliant explosions just made her grin in delight.

The other classes weren't too terrible. History was one she was really wishing she could convince Hermione that they could sleep through. Herbology and Astronomy were alright, though she wasn't sure how it was magically useful to know how to read the sky. Defense against the dark arts was confusing. The question, what were the dark arts, would have been helpful to have had answered at the beginning of the course. It seemed more like a simple defensive magic class then them learning how to defend against the dark arts. Of course that was probably what it was supposed to be anyways.

Nari returned to the conversation about school colors now that it sounded like it was ending.

"I find that Gryffindor colors could most definitely be dulled down by a notch or so." Came the oil voice of Lord Malfoy, who was sitting besides her.

"Yes well, tradition is tradition after all." remarked Lord Zabini.

Lord Malfoy's lips pressed together ever so slightly before he nodded lightly in agreement.

"Tradition must be up held. That is why muggleborns should not be allowed in the Wizarding world." sneered Lady McLaggen.

"My dear not that for now. We really must be starting." Sighed Lord Greengrass dramatically.

"Yes, yes. Miss Potter would you be so good as to tell us about yourself?" asked the Minister.

"Sorry?" started Nari. What did they want to know?

"Your parents, past living conditions, friends, blood status." Listed Lord Malfoy with a faint smirk.

Nari sat silent for a second, collecting her thoughts, before beginning. "Well I'm Nari Reseda Potter and my mother is Hana Potter. We took up my mothers maiden name after my father left when I was three. We're very well off, as my mother is part of the board of the medical company LIFT." Nari thought over the more detailed alias the goblins had decided on. Apparently LIFT was a Potter owned muggle company under her mothers last name, Evans. This made it easy for the goblins to make Hana Potter appear to work there and the CEO of LIFT was eager to help the Potter heir.

"Umm... My fathers first name is Gray and we don't know if he was magical or not. Mum never told me what his last name is, so I can't really say for sure what my bloodstatus is. My mum is a muggle though she had a sister, Aunt Cissy, who was muggleborn. Shes dead now. But my mum has known about the magical world for years now because Aunt Cissy revealed it to her for some reason. Mum never explained it to me." Nari frowned slightly, "Umm, was that all?"

"It is a good start." mussed Lord Flint.

"Yes, yes very interesting." agreed Lady Edgecombe.

"I believe it is more than enough information." Frowned the Minister, "Clearly you cannot be Harry Potter. For one when we had walked through the entrance any concealing spells would have been stripped off you and it is quite obvious that you do not have the needed scar. For another all the pumpkin juice had been spike with a faint truth potion. One powerful enough to make it so that you would not have been able to hide important aspects of your life." So the drink was spiked. Lovely. Wasn't that illegal?

"Very true." nodded Lord Zabini. "I am curious about your blood status though."

"We could have her go through the blood revealing spell." said Lord Malfoy.

"I agree. It will be done." smiled Lady Longbottom.

"Excuse me." asked Nari hesitantly.

"Yes dear?" smiled Lady McLaggen.

"What does this spell do exactly?"

"Oh it simply informs us through color what blood status you have. The simple colors to know are that red means pureblood, green means halfblood, and yellow means muggleborn. That meaning red for both parents being pureblooded, green for both parents being halfbloods, and yellow for both parents being muggles. There is a whole spectrum of colors that can be revealed depending on the combination of blood you have." explained Lady McLaggen.

"Alright then." mused Nari. What was it going to show? Wait. Bloody hell. She needed to start remembering the whole issue of her parents both being magical but saying that they are in fact not. They're going to know she had lied.

"Well then. We need a drop of blood to cast the spell at." Lady Longbottom rose surprisingly gracefully, for an old lady, and withdrew her wand. Minister Fudge calmly rose also and handed Nari a clean, sharp table knife and a empty, clean butter plate. With a resigned sigh, the little girl pulled her dainty lace gloves (proper girls were supposed to wear them during tea) off and poked her thumb, allowing a drop of blood to hit the plate. Lady Longbottom took the plate and with a intricate waving motion, the elder intoned, "Aperio Sanguis Verus." A beam of white light hit the plate and faded for a moment before all stared in shock at the new red glow that encased the blood.

Oh that was just great.

"This is interesting." chuckled Lord Greengrass. "It seems it's another one of those rare events."

Nari jerked her head up. What event.

"Your father was or is a pureblood. Your mother is at least a third generation squib who happened to pass along the perfect sequence of magical genes that made it so you are by all rights a pureblood. It is very rare to have it occur and really it only happens when the child has had something traumatic happen that awakens the pure genes, as they are usually dormant in the first generation magic child of a squib parent." mussed Lady Edgecombe, "Not that anyone here understands anything I just said."

"Poppy cock." sneered Lord Flint.

"Made up foolery of muggles that muggleborn have brought in to confuse our healers with." agreed Lord Malfoy with his own, more hateful sneer.

Nari just stared at her glowing blood. How was that possible? Lily Potter had most definitely been muggleborn. Right?

"Well no matter, it is good that you have been getting the proper tutoring over the summer, dear. No pureblood should go around without at least the basic understanding of tradition." Interrupted Lady Longbottom. "Who is your tutor?"

"Professor Ruen, Milady."

"Ah, good. Professor Ruen is a highly regarded tutor in the traditions of magical Europe. Be sure that you have her teach you of the traditions outside England, also." Smiled Lady McLaggen.

"Of course."

"Well that is all, I believe. Enjoy Hogwarts Miss Potter." Smiled the Minister as he headed towards the door after giving a slight bow to the present nobles.

AUAU

Nari rubbed her eyes as she trudged towards the bathroom. Yesterday had been trying but at least she hadn't had to tell anyone about her odd pureblood status. Hermione was bound to force it out of her soon enough though. The rest of the meeting had been strangled out of her already after all.

The eleven year old child slipped into one of the shower stalls and with a quick strip and change from her fluffy blue slippers to her pink flip flops, she continued her half awake walk to the shower. Without a thought, Nari Potter turned on the shower and sighed at the hot water splashed down her rather cold body, sending the goosebumps fleeing. Nari ignored the sounds of a number of showers popping on.

It was going to be Tuesday tomorrow in the second week of school. Maybe she'll be able to say that the classes were actually making sense after this week. Maybe she will be able to say that she was starting to cast the spells correctly and was not just understanding the theory behind them through her extracurricular reading. Perhaps school will become interesting.

Nari glared up at the shower head, it was angled oddly from someone using it before. Someone tall. Reaching up Nari grabbed the offending item, intent on moving it to the right position, when the world exploded around her and her stone hanging around her neck glowed brightly. Shit. The pressure built up more then last time before fading away.

Letting go, Nari staggered back from the now freezing water. Oh hell. She really hoped she hadn't done what it looked and felt like she had done. The screams from the other occupied showers told otherwise.

"BLOODY HELL WHO STOLE ALL THE HOT WATER!"

"COLD! COLD! COLD!"

Were the two common screams Nari could hear as she silently returned to her clothes and got dress, carefully balancing on one foot as she pulled her stockings onto the other. She didn't need the floors or walls to suddenly lose whatever spell work was on them too.

Nari choked as she stepped out of her dorm room to find a different mantra being screamed down the stairs. "WEASLEYS!" and "Fred, George!"

She had a feeling the twins would never forgive her if they ever found out it was her fault they had the entire Gryffindor house out for their throats. The upside was that she now knew that there was a heating charm on the shower heads that were interconnected for some odd reason.

Hopefully it was just the Gryffindor dorms that lost their hot water. Nari paused at the bottom of the stairs as she was in time to see the twins bolt out the door. This reminded her that she still needed to get back at them for the midget remark. Hmmm. It'll need some type of explosion involved.

With her thoughts preoccupied with her most devious planning, The-Girl-Who-Lived headed down to breakfast with her fellow outraged Gryffindors. This could be fun.

Siting down the young girl sighed appreciatively at the large plate of hot pancakes. Perfect. All she needed now was some syrup, strawberries (food of the gods), and chocolate chips. Her investigation of the breakfast table was interrupted by two owls dive bombing her plate.

"HEDWIG, thats my food!" Pouted Nari as she tried to pull her plate away from the offending owls. Giving up, Nari ignored Hedwig for a moment as she pulled the copy of the Daily Prophet from the other owl that was devouring her pancakes. Unrolling it to reveal the front page, Nari sat back with a frown.

"About time I tell yea." Nari glanced up at Seamus, who had sat down in front of her with Dean. "It has been a week since Potter was supposed to show up." He explained at her silent inquiry.

Seamus did have a point, but that didn't mean she had to be thrilled to see the front page.

_The-Boy-Who-Lived Missing!_

_By Lissie McNodle_

_On September the 1st we all know that the traditional sorting of first years for Hogwarts and the beginning of the new school year beings. This year all could not wait for the long awaited day, the day where not only would we have more wizards and witches coming to learn the art of magic but the day Harry Potter was to reenter his rightful society. It was the day our hero was supposed to learn of our adoration and gratitude for his actions one October night all those years ago. _

_Our joy was short lived, though. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, did not appear that night. Nor did the Ministry officials and Albus Dumbledore find any information about why he had not appeared. The home where Albus Dumbledore left Harry Potter was empty of all original occupants and no indication of where they had gone off to._

_Worse is the fact that the neighbors did not know of any Harry Potter that had lived there. There had only ever been the Dursleys, Mr. Potter's last living relatives who are muggles. The Dursleys consisted of Mrs. Petunia Dursley, Mr. Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, and a little girl that they could not remember the name of but assumed was the youngest child of two of the Dursley family._

_So where is Harry Potter? Now that all and any leads have been found to head no where, the Ministry is looking to us, its citizens, to help them in the search of Harry Potter, our child hero. If you have any lead or ideas in finding Mr. Potter please contact the Auror department, Auror Shacklebolt. Thank you and by Merlin, with us all working together, we will find The-Boy-Who-Lived and return him to safety._

Well that was just great.

"Done reading that? Then can I have it?" Nari glanced at Seamus in amusement before handing the newspaper over. Her life could never be easy. At least they still were looking for a boy.

Turning to Hedwig, who was now ignoring her in turn, Nari freed the package from her claws and opened it to reveal home baked brownies and a little note. The note was from Issy saying that they missed her and she needed to eat more filling foods. It ended with an order to eat all the brownies by the end of the week and that she could give a piece each to her Weasleys. Nari blushed at the end there. Fred and George would not be very happy with her right n-

"Oh brownies." Two freckled hands grabbed a piece each. Looking up, Nari blushed deeper as she realized two things. The twins were sitting on either side of her, and Hermione was glaring at her and the twins (or maybe just the twins) from down the table. She had forgotten to wait for Hermione.

"So Midget,"

"What have you been up to?"

Nari hmphed and with a glare turned back to her, now ruined, breakfast.

"Ah, don't be like that."

"We would have asked earlier"

"but that friend of yours"

"is mighty"

"scary."

"She told us"

"that we couldn't"

"hangout with you"

"or anything."

Nari glanced back at Hermione with a frown. "She did?"

"I think she's a bit jealousy of us stealing you away earlier this week to show you the kitchen." Nari grinned at the reminder. It was the only time she had had to hangout with the twins and they had been stuffing themselves the entire time. Shaking her head Nari regarded one of them with a slight glare.

"You two be nice to her. She couldn't have meant anything by it." Their answer was interrupted by a cry of, "YES!"

Nari turned back to Seamus who had just jumped up out of his seat. "They won! Nari the Kenmare Kestrels beat the shit out of the Falmouth Falcons!"

"Really what was the score?"

"FINNIGAN NO CUSING!" shouted Professor McGongall over the twins offend cry of "The Irish man has corrupted our midget! Pfft the Kenmare Kestrels! How dare you little man!! She's supposed to support the Pubblemere United!"

Nari just banged her head onto the table in silence. The twins will pay.

Review Please

A/N: Theres a poll for Snape's involvement in the story, go look at it. :D


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Twelve

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

A/N: Theres a poll for Snape's involvement in the story, go look at it. :D

Green eyes gleamed with glee as they skimmed over the yellowed pages of a large, old tomb. She had found it. At last, after all this time. The tiny girl threw her head back and gave a mighty cackle. They will pay! The fools they were! With a wicked grin stretched across her face, the little girl rose from the book ladened, library table and turned towards the two red headed boys that could be seen sitting in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. Pulling her yew wand out, the green eyed child flicked it and began the devious spell work that would lead to their doom.

" Avada Ked-"

Nari Potter jerked up right in her bed, her hand resting over her pounding heart. What was that? Green orbs starred around as she worked to calm her racing heart. It took a moment for her to realize that she wasn't staring into the dark dorm room but instead her closed privacy curtains. Pushing them back, Nari stumbled out of bed and turned around to find that the room was as dark as she had originally thought. Starring at all the other occupied beds Nari turned and fled the room as the strange hysteria began to surface once again.

What was that dream? That nightmare? Nari dropped into one of the many overly stuffed sofas in the common room. Closing her eyes, the little terrified girl pulled her pj clad legs up to her chest and she fell back into one corner of the sofa. Shoulders shaking, the eleven year old grasped her silver stone in one fist as she struggled to understand the feelings the nightmare had invoked. Why had she felt hate? Hunger? Self-satisfaction? Why had she wanted to hurt Fred and George?

Nari sucked in the crisp night air as she forced her mind to focus. She hadn't felt those things. Dreams meant nothing, or at least they won't as long as she didn't go learn about divination.

With that resolve, Nari threw her shock at the foreign emotions to the back of her mind and instead focused on something more interesting. Nari had never heard of this Avada Ked spell before. Shaking her head at the silly thought. The spell was from some silly nightmare. It was nothing but her imagination, what little that existed anyways.

Sliding back up onto her still shaking legs, Nari Potter went back upstairs in hopes that sleep would return to her. Not that it did, how could it when she was still silently mulling over her strange, terrible nightmare.

AUAU

Nari ignored the upper years that traversed the common room on their way to breakfast as she finished reading the first year potions book. Nari had decided some time around two in the morning that since she could not sleep she might as well read. That was when she realized that she only had her school books and nothing of great entertainment. Of course the books were interesting but rather unhelpful in her opinion with regards to school work. So far she had learned far more in the library than any of these books. Perhaps she'll forgo buying next years texts.

"Nari Potter!" cried Hermione in annoyance. "What are you doing out here?"

Nari looked up at the rather disheveled bushy haired girl, unconsciously raising a brow. She looked more of a mess than usual. "Why would I not be here when I am not up there?"

Hermione's scowl grew. "You were not down here nor up there yesterday."

Nari stared, feeling both brows raise up. "Could you not see me at breakfast yesterday? That was where I was since I wasn't in the dorms."

"You are supposed to wait for me."

"I forgot one day doesn't mean I'd forget the very next day. Anyways I was rather preoccupied yesterday morning. I had been amongst the people who were in the showers when they went cold after all."

Hermione's scowl lessened. "Well you should have saved me a seat at least. And not have sat with those obnoxious boys."

"Their not really all that bad you know. I rather like them." Smiled Nari as she got up and stuck her text into her messenger bag. "Breakfast?" Nari headed out without waiting for a response.

Hermione caught up quickly. "What were you doing anyways?"

"Reading. I finished the potions and transfiguration book for this year." Smiled Nari.

"You aren't supposed to study without me. What if you needed help?!? I mean really, you had no idea about half the things the books were discussing in the first place. You have to go find other books to explain the exact same thing!"

"Hermione don't be silly. You didn't know about any of this either when you began reading through them. And my reading other books is so I get more depth in the subject matter." The green eyed girl forced a laugh at her companion's words as they stilled at the moving staircase to wait for when the next downward angled stairs came by. Hermione had no right to say what she could and couldn't do, nor say such mean things. Nari was intelligent. As intelligent as Hermione!

"Those books you're reading on the side are ages old!" Cried Hermione before giving Nari a I-know-all look. "If you want good information, you want to look at the newer editions of those books at least, best to stick to the books made in the last twenty years or so and not the last thousand."

Nari bit her lip to keep herself from attacking that statement. "Old books are good to read to understand the development of the subject matter better."

"Perhaps but the new books explain it just fine." stated Hermione firmly before stepping onto the new stairs. "Lets just get some breakfast. After class I'll show you the good books."

Nari sighed before joining Hermione on the moving stairs. There were just somethings that people wouldn't bother listening to no matter what. Nari knew that the newer books were leaving out important information, after all it was an old book that had taught her about the affects charms have on objects they are used on.

Hermione grabbed Nari's arm and dragged her off to the Gryffindor table as they entered the Great Hall. Nari shook her head as she noticed that it was the furtherest place Hermione could get from the twins.

"Hermione, really. You shouldn't advoi-"

Click, click.

Headmaster Dumbledore rose as Professor McGonagall's clicking of her glass interrupted Nari.

"Good morning, good morning."Warmly greeted the headmaster. "I am interrupting your delightful breakfast this morning to inform all of you that you may be noticing some number of adult wizards and witches wandering the halls and rooms for the next couple of weeks. They are scoring the castle for an infestation of Mugcurs.

For information on these intriguing creatures, each dormitory will have packets available in their common rooms starting after breakfast today. Please inform your head of house or the closest professor if you see one or find that a painting, statue, anything that has magic within it suddenly stops doing it magical abilities. These creatures appear to be similar to bunnies but with a longer tail and the ability to fly in a sense. Its more of a hover but no matter. Please read the information when you have the time today and be prepared to follow the cautionary directions listed in these packets if you end up meeting one of these unusually creatures."

Headmaster Dumbledore paused for a moment as his eyes seemed to suddenly breakout into brighter and more brilliant sparkles than before. "Since I have your attention I would like to make you all aware of the very exciting news of flying lessons beginning this week for the first years and that Quidditch tryouts will occur two weeks coming. This will be followed by the season's match schedule." He pause for the murmurs and not so quiet cries of joy to subside. "That is all for today. The schedule for flying lessons are posted in their respective house common rooms. Now do return to your delectable meals."

Nari smiled over at Seamus as he gave her a huge grin.

"Hurry up Nari." rushed Hermione excitedly.

"You excited to find out about the flying lesson times?"

"Well of course not! I want to get my hands on one of those packets before they are all gone. Now come on!" Hermione grabbed Nari and forcefully dragged her out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione I haven't eaten anything yet and the packets won't vanish into thin air. Let go and let me get some food."

Hermione slowed to a stop with a huff. "Nari you really need to get your priorities straight! There is no way I am going to let us wander around a school without the knowledge we need to understand whatever the _Headmaster_ thinks we need to know!"

"Well I would rather not be wandering around school right now. I want food! I have been up since midnight and I am hunger and tired and have no desire to go off without some substance in my tummy to go study something we probably won't ever need to know about!"

"The Headmaster said –"cried Hermione.

"Who cares what the old bat said! HE IS JUST SOME OLD MAN THAT LIKES TO GET INTO OTHER PEOPLES BUSINESS!"

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! I AM THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE LEARNING ANYTHING!"

Nari stilled, "Really? Thats what you think?" mutter the green eyed girl as tears weld up. "If you want someone that needs to be told what to believe and what the supposed truth of some matter is...If you need someone to guide around then – then go find someone else."

"Nari –"

"I am not some idiot, Hermione, and you need to learn to see people as equals and not ignorant idiots that need to be led around on a leash."

Hermione and Nari stared at each other silently for a moment before Hermione sniffed, turned away, and started heading down the hallway again. "You'll see. You'll need me in a day." Hermione paused and turned back towards Nari. "No a – half a day. But – but you know what. I'm not going to be there to help you and then you're – you're going to regret thinking that, saying that you don't need me. You're nothing, you are absolutely lost without me." With those words Hermione fled down the hall they were in.

Nari bit her lip as she tried to stop from breaking down. Today was just not her day. She shouldn't have done that. She should go apologies to Hermione. Nari moved towards the direction Hermione had vanished off to. A hand grabbed onto one of her arms.

"Well that was some fireworks there." muttered a familiar voice.

"Shut up." breathed Nari as she bowed her head to hide the tears. She didn't need Fred and George to be there at this moment.

"You know you had every right to say that to her."

"I said shut up!" cried Nari as she turned around and hit the boy's chest. He caught her hand. "Granger shouldn't have ever been allowed to order you around like she was, Nari."

Nari looked up into the red heads blue eyes and blinked in shock. She hadn't ever thought she'd see a serious expression on either twins face, yet that was what she was looking at now.

"She is a friend." Nari whispered.

Blue eyes starred for a moment longer before the red head let go of Nari and made space between them. "A friend doesn't treat you like your beneath them."

Nari dropped her head again at that. He was right after all. Hermione hadn't been treating her like an equal. She had been bossy and demanding. She had never listened to Nari the few times Nari had spoken up.

Now, Nari had to admit to herself that looking back at how they treated each other, even if it was only slightly over a week since they had meet, the relationship would never had worked out. She would have had to push all her independent nature down and become some useless fool that only knew and thought whatever Hermione told her to think. She would not have been true to herself if she had let this continue.

The affect that would have had on her life outside... Nari shuddered. She had Conny and Issy, yes, but she was still making her own decisions for the most part. If she had suppressed her capability to think for herself just to keep her perceived first friend then she would have doomed herself to being forced to become a ward of the government as she would not have been able to continue claiming the Declare of Freedom.

"Come on lets go check out your flying lessons and that packet."

Brushing her tears off her cheeks, Nari looked up to find an outstretched hand offering a strawberry muffin to her. Taking it with a faint smile, Nari silently followed the red head towards the Gryffindor dorms and Hermione.

After a few moments green eyes blinked. "Where.. you're alone."

"Yeah, Fred had to talk to Wood and I noticed you being dragged off without getting a bite to eat."

Nari tilted her head towards George, taking him in. His eye were blue with no brown flecks in them. Nari smiled, maybe she now knew how to tell them apart. "Thanks strawberries are my favorite."

"mhmm"

Reaching the Gryffindor dormitory, it took but a minute for Nari to see that she had flying lessons the next two days, meaning Wednesday's and Thursday's for the next two weeks, and George to grab a couple of copies of the packet. It it took just another minute for Nari to get dragged past Hermione and up to George's dorm room door.

"George."

"Come on, it's not like we're going to do anything." Pushing the door open, Nari couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the musky, sweat scented air that waffled out.

"What do you all do in here?"

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that." Grinned George as he led her around the simmering cauldrons and clothing piles.

"Do the house elves not clean in here?" choked Nari as she cupped her hands over her mouth and nose dramatically.

"Ah come on Midget, its not like we can have them taking all our supplies out as trash." Came a whine from the doorway.

"Forge!" "Gred!" cried the twins at the same time flinging their arms out towards each other in greeting.

"Good old chap."

"You're one fine looking chap I have ever seen."

"No,no. You are the one finest looking chap I have ever seen!"

"Well perhaps the Lady might be able to determine which of us is the finest looking chap she has ever seen."

"Yes indeed." nodded George seriously.

Nari watched in amusement as the banter began between the two brothers before wonder over road her amusement. At first she had thought it had simply been a trick of the light but as it continued Nari could only conclude that what she saw was in fact real. The brown flecks seemingly appeared in Georges eyes but then vanished to appear in Fred's to once again vanish. The flecks jumped from one brother's eyes to the next and it took but a moment of watching to realize that whoever was talking at the time had the flecks visible in their eyes. Well there went her plans of telling them apart. Sighing Nari sat down onto the closest bed.

"Nari?" Green eyes blinked as the flecks vanished from both pairs of eyes.

"You alright?"

Nari sighed, "Yeah."

One of them sat down besides her as the other sat across from her. "Well then lets read this lovely packet."

"Hmm" mumbled Nari as she fell back onto the bed. "Lets hear about these Mugcurs then."

"Ahem...Ahem.." Joked one of the twins, making Nari smile faintly. "Once upon a dream there was –"

"Oh do start correctly."

"I was"

"No you weren't"

"Then you do it."

"Fine...Ahem.. Once upon a _time_ there was this lovely lady who ruled over all."

"She had these dashing knights."

"Twins."

"Charming they were."

"But there was a journey they had to go on for her."

"The lovely lady desired a jewel."

"This jewel would grant her one wish."

"So she sent her charming knights to get that jewel for her."

"The journey was lon – "

"What was her wish?" interrupted Nari.

"Oh she wished-"

"to wish for-"

"a cure-"

"To her-"

"status-"

"of being-"

"a midget."

Nari threw a pillow at the twin sitting opposite of her, making sure to hit the one besides her as she went. "Do read the packet." She ordered as she tried to keep her grin off her face.

"Fine, fine, fine. George you read it."

"What! But.. oh, fine. Its not like we have anything better to do for procrastination."

Nari closed her eyes as she listened to George shuffle the papers around. Nothing to do... Her eyes popped open and she jumped up. "I''M LATE FOR TRANS! PROFESSOR MCG-"

Fred and George calmly pushed her back into her seat. "You're late."

"You're very, very late."

"Its almost over-"

"and Percy would-"

"be oh so pleased-"

"that we kept you-"

"from losing house-"

"points."

"Now sit tight-"

"and listen well."

The little girl sighed in resignation. It wasn't like she could do anything about it anyways. They were ganging up on her. "I do need to go to DADA in ten minutes."

"Oh fine. We'll be done by then." pouted Fred. George rolled his eyes at his brother before beginning.

"The Mugcurs are a magical rodent that is similar in appearance to rabbits except for their long, lion-like tail, light blue toned fur, and the ability to float about. Blah, blah,blah. These rodents are best known for their dangerous ability to "eat" magic. It is unknown how they do this, and few creatures have similar abilities(see Aquars, Navitas, and Gretives), but these rodents drain the magic out of objects that have been spelled. Natural and dormant magic is safe from their draining.

Strangely enough wizard and witch magic is under both natural and active/dormant magic. Special abilities such as Metamorphmagi and Animagus are abilities that when in use qualify as active and will allow the Mugcurs access to the wizard or witches core for the amount of time it takes for the magic being used to keep the special ability to be active is drained away. Once that magic is drained this ability will be deactivated. Similarly any spells that are being done, the active magic within potions that allow the potions to do their purpose, long term transfigurations, and charms (especially charm webs) are classified under active magic. (For more information on active magic turn to chapter 23, section 908, page 3982). "

"So this packet is just an exert from some book?" asked Nari.

"Looks like it. Theres no indication of what book though." answered George as he skimmed over the page. "Oh this is interesting. 'Natural magic is the magic present within people, animals, plants, and minerals that give them the properties that define them magically. For witches and wizards their core is their defining aspect of magic. While spells and potions use core magic from their caster/brewer that magic is from the outer core and is classified as Working magic. The inner core magic is classified as Life magic.(for more information on Working and Life magic turn to chapter 89, section 2, page 80092)."

Nari sat up as George read over that. It strangely explained a few things about her ability to drain magic from people and things. The girl in the zoo had had active magic on, some charm that made her hair pink. The door to the Leaky Cauldron definitely had charms on it since Tom had remarked about getting some charm company in to fix it. And the showers had had a charm web, at least it sounded like what that had been on the showers.

"So they think its Mugcurs that took off the charms on the showers." Nari breathed out. Wait... does that mean she could touch people as long as they didn't have active magic on them? Nari glanced at Fred sitting by her. No, Nari couldn't chance it. She wasn't about to put someone in a coma like that girl from one of Dudley's cartoon shows Uncle Vernon gets for him on his trips to the States.

"Seems like it. Fancy that George," laughed Fred, "the best prank this year and its by some bunnies wanting a snack!"

George grinned over at the two in front of him. "Think of what we could do if we caught some of them!"

Nari shook her head before getting up. "I better go to DADA, and before you both go rabbit hunting read the part on the cautionary directions when finding these things."

"No worries Midget, we'll catch you a cute little one for a pet." was the only answer as Nari exited the room. Heading down to the classroom, the emerald eyed child happily took deep breaths of the clean air. She was going to avoid going up to their room again, or at least until they cleaned it.

Reaching the class Nari stilled at the sight of her waiting fellows as she remembered that she was no longer friends with Hermione. What was she going to do? Thinking over it Nari decided to ask one of the others in her house if she could trade class partners. Glancing over them all she thought for a moment about asking Dean so she could be with Seamus but that seemed mean. They were good pals already.

Parvati and Lavender were also clearly on their way in becoming good friends. The last was to trade with either Ronald or Neville. Nari pressed her lips together in thought. But there really wasn't anything to think about. Nari wasn't going to willingly be near Ronald anymore then she had to, she was still a little creped out about the whole planning her alter-egos life conversation she had had with him at their first meeting.

With that decided Nari walked over to Ronald Weasley. "Hey, Ronald I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" prompted Ronald as he starred at her blandly.

"Well... Hermione and I aren't really talking right now soo.."Nari bit her lip as she tried to figure out what to do to get him to trade partners.

"So?" Ronald asked, bored of the conversation already, "Where were you during transfiguration anyways?"

"Um I was hoping.." Nari began to answer his second prompt to continue the conversation when he asked where she had been. "Oh I was with your brothers. Anyways I was wondering if you'd be willing to trade partners in all our classes. You pair with Hermione and I with Neville. If thats alright with Nevile also."

"Fine by me." smiled Neville who was leaning quietly against the wall by Ronald.

Ronald blinked at her and frowned for a moment before glancing to the side. "Fine."

"Thanks!" beamed Nari before she headed into the classroom that was now open. If anyone asked, none of them noticed Ronald muttering about his brothers humiliating him if they heard about him not helping Nari out.

Review Please


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Thirteen

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

Nari is pronounced Nah-ri (if you wanted to know) ^_^

Emerald eyes watched in faint fascination as bubbles began to surface and pop, freeing some green gas into the air. It was so pretty, so dangerously intriguing watching the change a single odd ingredient made to a potion.

"I wonder what giant fire ant poop would do to this." Breathed the excited child. A faint strangling noise brought Nari Potter's attention to her green tinted partner. "You alright Neville?"

The plump, brown eyed boy made more of the strange strangling noise in response as he backed away from the table. Nari glanced at the their potion before also backing away but with an excited grin. The bubbling had increased and the glop like substance was rising to the rim of the cauldron. It was going to blow. Nari grabbed Neville as she dived for the ground under their neighbors table. Their neighbors, Seamus and Dean, joined them just as the potion bubbled over the rim and then sudden, similar to a geyser, burst skywards and slammed into the gray dungeon ceiling.

"Bloody Hell, Neville what'd you do this time?" cried Dean as Seamus simply grinned and pointed out the potion drenched Slytherins.

"Pretty good aim this time Neville." Laughed Seamus.

Neville gapped at the dripping ceiling and squeaked out, "She's insane! She's bloody insane!"

Seamus quirked a brow at the silently grinning girl of their odd group. "Good aim."

"Insane." continued Neville as they all watched the potion drenched students start crying out in terror as their clothing deteriorated. Their view was suddenly blocked by the frighting sneer of Professor Snape.

"Longbottom!"

Neville squeaked and Nari screamed "MY EYES" at the deteriorating clothing of their professor.

Seamus gulped before interrupting Snapes rampage, "Sir your clothes –"

"Silence." snarled Snape as he rose up. "Get out now."

Nari gapped at the sudden drop of Snapes pants, revealing boxers with animated brewing cauldrons dancing across the cloth. Seamus and Dean grabbed onto the traumatized girl and dragged her out after Neville's bolting back as Snape screamed, "OUT."

Once the four left the dungeons they slowed their flit from the seething potions professor. "Nari?" Dean prompt as he noticed the blank look on the girl's face.

The three boys glanced at each other uncertainly as the only girl simply continued to stare off blankly with her mouth slake in shock.

Neville finally asked, "Should we take her to the hospital wing?"

"uhh.." Seamus responded helpfully.

"Nari?" tried Dean again, this time poking her in the tummy. Nari jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"I... Did I just see..." Nari whimpered. "Was that..."

"Yea, Snape has dancing cauldron boxers."agreed Seamus. The four stood in silence staring at each other until the bell denoting the change of periods broke their resolve and the four cracked up. Clinging to one another, Nari choked out as she wiped her tears from her cheeks. "We – we ne – need to – get to – to trans."

"Yea." agreed Dean between his laughs. Finally calming themselves the four eleven year olds quickly headed to their next class of the day, transfiguration. Once they made it, the group split up into their respective pairings and found empty seats.

Nari fiddled with her hair as she regarded the near empty classroom. She somehow doubted there would be too many students coming on time to class today since most were likely in desperate need of clothes by now.

"Nari?" muttered Neville.

"Hmm" came her distracted response as her eyes followed Professor McGonagall as the older woman strode up to the front of the class, all the while reading some advance transfiguration text.

"Why'd you make the potion explode?"

Green eyes curved into a smile as she watched the startled expression appear on the professor's face as she finally looked up to the nearly empty room. "I didn't. Not on purpose at least."

"...Right..." came the decidedly disbelieving response from the usually quiet boy. At his tone Nari finally turned to regard him.

"Why'd you sound so disbelieving?" The little girl couldn't help but feel curious, she never had anyone besides her relatives (and they didn't really count) not believe her. Then again no one would have ever thought she was the type of person to like explosions and want to make them. Of course, Nari hadn't meant to have the potion explode. It just had sort of happened.

"You put Alaskan water toadstools into the potion." Came Neville's blunt response. Nari stared, her partner seemed to think that explained everything.

"So?"

Neville seemed to suddenly have some sort of insight hit him that immediately made the boy turn an offended look her way. "You have never read _Ingredient Basics_ by Trueman Strifer."

Nari blinked at the statement. "No, can't say I have. Why?"

Neville groaned. "If you had read the book you would have known that you should never combine differing elements without the utmost care. You dropped Alaskan WATER toadstools into a boiling earth based potion. Can you get any more idiotic?"

A delicate brow rose at the sudden explosion of outrage from the chubby boy. "What if I had put a water based ingredient into a boiling fire based potion?"

Neville stared at her in horror. "You're insane."

"Where is the rest of the class?" came the sudden interruption from Professor McGonagall.

The Gryffindors glanced at each other uncertainly before Hermione blurted it out with a somewhat vindictive smile at Nari. "Potter stripped them, Professor."

Silence reigned for a moment before Nari turned beat red and Seamus shouted, "It wasn't Nari's fault Pro. Anyways Snape is putting his thumb in any place that needs to be covered for the students."

Professor McGonagall choked at that statement. "He's thumbing them." She turned beat red and all the eleven year olds starred at her oddly.

"Yes Professor. Nari stripped them and Snape said he would take care of any leaks the students might be having. He said something about not wanting Nari to get inside them somehow so he had to put his thumb in." Explained Lavender. "I told Seamus this as he left before hearing it since Snape told them four to leave."

McGonagall gapped for a second before whispering, "But how could Nari get in them, she's a girl!"

All thirteen students stared at their professor oddly. Ron finally asked hesitantly, "What does Nari being a girl have to do with her potion destroying their clothes?"

"Potion?" They watched as McGonagall became even redder. Turning away from the class, she quickly flicked her wand at the supplies for the day and sent the appropriate amount and type of each item before each student. "You are to continue to work on preforming the transfiguration of each item that you have not yet achieved to date. Next week we will go over how to untransfigure these items." With that McGonagall settled into her seat at her desk and returned to reading the large text she had been engrossed in when coming in.

Nari sighed as she regarded the items before her. She just didn't get it. Nari glanced over at Hermione as the bushy haired girl quiet enthusiastically informed Ronald that she had been changing everything at first try since the beginning of the school year(not that everyone didn't already know) and that he really should listen to her because she would teach him the proper way of transfiguring something. The green eyed child really didn't understand any of her spell casting classes. So far she had not been able to achieve any of the practical in any way. Something was off about that, at least she hoped so since Hermione was getting everything just fine.

"Nari?"

Emerald eyes turned to her partner. "Yea Nev?"

The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking again as he pick his first match to transfigure. "Do you get this class? I can't figure out how this is supposed to work."

Nari sighed as she also chose a match. "I thought I did but I just can't seem to get the spells to work."

"Ronald you're doing it all wrong. Really, did you not pay attention to what I told you?" came the annoyed scolding from Hermione.

Nari frowned over at her. She didn't need to be so aggressive like that. Poor Ronald... oh well.

Nari suddenly grabbed her messenger bag. "I have this book on trans I've been meaning to look at it. Maybe it will help us."

Neville peered over her shoulder as she flipped to the beginning of the book, _Transfigured Realities_ by Marleen Miller. Nari skipped over the intro before hitting the jackpot.

_...There are three rules that must be followed though._

_First know what you change. The most basic changes of transfiguration can and are only on the surface. To truly change one object to another you must learn of the objects you have and desire to have. If you have an apple and desire an orange then to change the apple you must know what an orange is in all its aspects. It's texture, its taste, its shape, its smell, its very molecular structure. If you do not know this you will find that the apple has only changed its color, and perhaps its peals texture, to that of an orange but when biting into it you will find that it still will taste, smell, feel, and look like an apple._

_ Similarly, if you desire to return your orange to its true form of an apple then you must know what an apple is and, more difficultly, to truly undo what you have changed you must know that specific apple that it had once been. Did it have bruises? What was that shade of red, green, or yellow it had been? On an even more difficult aspect, what do you do if you have pealed that orange and taken a bite? What would you do now that you want the orange to be an apple once again. The apple is no longer what it had appeared to be at the beginning. You will have to take into account that the apple will have no peal on it and the possibility that where you had bitten was that place the bruise was at. Do you know what an apple looks like when you have taken off its peal by simply pulling it off? It has to look different from cutting the peal off, doesn't it?_

_This brings us to the second rule. As the muggles would say, Matter can neither be created nor destroyed. Do you know what your bite will look like on an apple compared to the orange? You can't very well make the apple whole again. When changing one object into another you have to take into account that you only have the original objects matter to use to make the object into the new object. You can condense and stretch the matter out to achieve your desired transfiguration but that object will weigh the same as the original object. What will you do if you change a person into a pebble? You can condense the matter to fit that tiny space but it will weigh as much as that person had. _

"Potter, Longbottom get to work immediately!" Nari and Neville jumped at Professor McGonagall's shout. Looking over at each other, they smiled faintly. Maybe they'll get it now. Nari put her book away as Neville examined his match. Green eyes turned to her own match and regarded the thin rectangular cut twig that had a round end on one side which was coated in a ruff red textured paint. Turning it over, the little girl took the match and slide it over her forearm, above her invisible gloves, allowing her to feel its ruff body. Perhaps now she would be able to change it.

Pulling her wand out, she flicked it at the match and intoned, " commutoare adurofustis acus" and thought of the metallic tones of a needle, as she had been taught. A flash of blue shot out of her wand a moment later, notably slower than what it took for Hermione's spell to occur. The match gleamed blue before the spell seemed to dissolve and leave behind a metallic looking match. The eleven year old smiled grimly at the small success. She had made it into metal at least. Reaching out Nari turned the metal match over in her hands.

"I DID IT!" came a squeal of success from Hermione, making Nari jump in surprise and snap the match in half. Flashing a glare at the giddy girl, green eyes returned to her broken match. Looking on the inside she frowned. It seemed that Nari had simply change the outer appearance of the match to look metallic. The inside was still wood. Taking one piece of the match, Nari brushed it across her arm again. It was also still ruff to the touch. She had simply made the color change nothing else.

"Well done Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor!" Beamed Professor McGonagall as she looked over the ball turned apple Hermione had achieved. "We weren't supposed to go into this transfiguration for another two weeks. Well done."

Nari huffed and looked over to Neville who was frowning at his newly pointy match. "You can change the color. I can change the shape." Remarked the chubby boy. "What are we doing differently?"

Green eyes blinked. "Thats a good question."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. "Herbology next." Grinned Neville as he headed out the door. Nari blinked at the excited look on the boys face.

"Your favorite class?" She asked as she grabbed the apple Hermione had left behind.

"Its peaceful." Came the simple answer.

Nari nodded in understanding as she thought back to the time she gardened for the Dursleys. Peaceful was a good way of describing it. Nari smiled as the two fell into a comfortable silence. Neville wasn't so bad. At first glance she didn't quiet understand how he was in Gryffindor any more than she, herself, was. After spending the last two days with him though, she had finally realized it. Neville was different, a better different, than the rest of the Gryffindor boys in her year. He had a quiet confidence that just needed some boosting.

Nari took a bite out of the apple she had nicked and yelped in surprise. Neville looked over at her before laughing heartily at the sight of the deflated apple hanging from her mouth.

Pulling it out Nari wrinkled her nose. "It looks like someone's getting undeserving praise."

"Clearly." smiled Nevile, his eyes dancing in laughter. "To bad really, we should tell her that she's not doing it right."

"She wouldn't listen. Hermione would not believe us if we told her her apple had deflated when I bit it."

The brown eyed Gryffindor nodded in agreement as they entered Green House One. Nari followed the suddenly confident boy as he hopped over the tripping ivy and dodged one of the stray dancing daisies. This was his domain.

Nari shook her head at the strange thought and settled down at the bench with Neville.

"Nev, how did you know I threw in Alaskan Water Toadstools? I thought they were the Morning Mushrooms the recipe had called for." asked Nari when she thought back to the potion incident.

Neville shrugged. "There's a clear difference between the two, even when they are pre-diced up for you."

"And that is?"

"The colors are different. Alaskan Water Toadstools are a light blue and Morning Mushrooms are a gray blue. Of course their appearance is different also if you get a chance to see a whole specimen. Its really quiet simple."

Nari stared at him. "Right."

Neville smiled at her before turning to Professor Sprout as she began her lecture for the week on Devil's Snare. Nari sat back and couldn't help but notice the confidence Neville radiated when it came to working with plants. He just needed it to expand out into other parts of his life.

"Why aren't you so confident in potions? Its basically the same material we're just cooking it." Asked Nari as she came to the the obvious conclusion that Neville should be doing better in potions with his knowledge about plants. Herbology and potions did seem to overlap with the information. Though, in potions you didn't really learn anything. You threw ingredients together in the hopes that it would end correctly. It was clear that for at least the first three years at Hogwarts they would only make plant based potions.

Nari sat up at the sudden realization. To do well in potions you needed to do well in herbology and later care of magical creatures. You had to know your plants and animals to be able to properly create a potion. Nari closed her eyes as she thought back to the oddity she had noticed at the beginning of the year. Professor Snape was testing them. He brought out all the potion ingredients that they needed, or at least that is what he claimed with the statement that he didn't want a bunch of dunderheads mucking up his supply cupboard.

Thinking about it Nari remembered wondering why he had brought out so many jars of each ingredient. She had volunteered to get their needed ingredients today since Neville had clearly not wanted to go near Snape who had the habit of watching them choose their ingredients. Neville probably had never gone up to get the ingredients because of that habit. Ron must have chosen their ingredients the entire time.

Nari turned to Neville as he frowned at her. "It's not your fault." She breathed excitedly. "Snape brings out a whole assortment of different ingredients that don't actually have anything to do with the potion but appears to be the correct ingredient to any of us that don't know how to tell the difference between ingredients!"

Neville's eyes widened. "That has to be it." he muttered. "I used to practice some really simple potions and I had always gotten them to look pretty good but since coming here it has always been one disaster after another."

Nari nodded. "You're choosing the ingredients next time."

Neville stared at her wide eyes. "I – I – I.." Neville seemed to collect himself before nodding firmly. "Alright."

Nari smiled at him before returning to Professor Sprout's lecture.

"Now class the best way to remember what to do if finding yourself entangled with a Devil's Snare is to memorize this little poem.

Devil Snare

Devil Snare

Dark as night is where it slinks

Day break hides the snare from light

Dare we shy away

Don't you worry

Fire is its fury

Devil Snare

Devil Snare

Memorize that and you won't need to worry about this rather rare vined plant."

The bell rang out in the green house. "Off to lunch all of you." smiled Professor Sprout.

Nari mussed over the poem as she followed Neville out to the grounds.

"If you're right about Professor Snape then we should look up the ingredients for the potions before heading to class." remarked Neville quietly as he slowed down to walk with Nari instead of leading her.

"Hmmm." Nari blinked as she realized what he had said. "Oh! Yea, we should. Should we look over them after our flying lessons today?"

Neville's face drained of color. "Fl-flying le-lessons?!?"

"...yea, its today after astronomy."

Neville gulped audibly as they settled down at the Gryffindor table amongst their year mates. Nari frowned at him. "You really shouldn't worry so much. Its just a bit of flying."

Hermione suddenly jumped into their conversation with a self satisfied smile at Nari. "I have read everything I could get on flying. It seems like such a silly past time and highly dangerous." At that Neville whimpered. "But you know I will be just fine I think. I have read all about what you're supposed to do and I believe I will get it just fine. It will be as easy as all the other classes we have here."

"Oh? Just as easy as transfiguring a ball into an apple?" asked Nari snarly, bringing a faint smile to Neville's pained face.

Hermione beamed at her and Nari could just imagine her pruning her tail feathers happily. "Why yes. You noticed I did that today? Its really to bad I can't help you out. To busy, you know, to help someone so useless and incapable as you."

Nari gritted her teeth and thanked the tawny owl that sudden dived down between them towards Neville, giving her time to blink away her tears.

Turning away from Hermione, Nari asked as she regarded the small package Neville was opening. "Who's that from?"

"My Gran." Neville smiled hesitantly before cringing as he pulled out a glass ball. White smoke could be seen swirling within it.

"What that?" asked Nari.

"Thats a remebrall." laughed Ronald. "It tells you if you forgot something."

Neville frowned as the smoke darkened to a red tone. "I don't remember what I forgot though."

"Thats the problem with those." agreed Ronald. "It'll tell you you forgot something but not what."

"Forget to change your panties Longbottom." Sneered one Draco Malfoy as he strolled up to the table, flanked by his bodyguards.

"Leave him alone Malfoy." Sneered Ronald.

Malfoy smirked. "What? Worried that he stole yours?"

"Why you." hissed the red headed boy as he rose. "You probably need your bodyguards to help pull yours up when you're done crapping!"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Blood traitors the lot of you... You must need to use your wand to wipe your arse when done. You're too dumb to understand the proper manner of cleaning."

"Malfoy you still need your mum to help bath?" Neville suddenly, surprisingly spoke up.

The blond haired boy's face tightened. "I challenge you to a wizards duel tonight at midnight in the trophy room." He hissed. Clearly insulting Malfoy's mother wasn't the way to go.

Neville opened his mouth but Ronald beat him to the answer. "He accepts. I'll be his second."

Draco Malfoy glanced over at his two bodyguards. "Crabbe will be mine."

"See you tonight at midnight." smirked Ronald.

Malfoy simply sneered back before leaving.

"Why'd you do that?" choked Neville.

"What?" Frowned Ronald. "Oh. Don't worry its not like we know any really dangerous spells. The worse he could do is change our clothing color."

Nari tilted her head. "I think Nev was wondering why you thought you could speak up for him."

Ronald frowned deeper at that and Hermione finally exploded. "You can't do that you know! It after curfew! Its throughly inappropriate for students to go off and duel when they are breaking so many rules! They are in place for a reason, Ronald. I'll tell Professor McGonagall."

Ronald scowled at her. "Its none of your business!"

AUAU

Nari Potter stretched out her arms with a sigh as she followed her fellow Gryffindor first years out to the grounds where their flying lessons were to take place. As they headed that way, Nari could make out the Slytherin's standing around waiting.

"How did the blimey bastards get here before us." scowled Ronald Weasley from his place by Neville. He had been discussing different dueling strategies, not that he knew any real ones. The supposed discussion was resulting in making Neville more nervous than he had already been. Nari sighed again as they finally reached the area. The Slytherins sneered and moved to the other side of the pile of brooms.

"Alright class." Madam Hooch flicked her wand at the pile of brooms. "Today we will begin with the basics, even if some of you already know all this. Everyone into single file lines!" The brooms quickly floated over to each student after the two houses formed their separate lines, facing each other.

Madam Hooch's golden hawk eyes moved over them all before continuing. "Now place your wand hand over the laying broom like so." She stretched her right hand, palm facing the earth, out over the area above the broom, leaving a good four or so feet between her hand and the actual broom.

"Once your hand is positioned, say UP." At that word the broom shot off the ground into her waiting hand. All the students stared in surprise before turning to their own broom and began saying up.

Nari looked around at the other students. No one had as of yet succeeded in calling their broom to their hand but many of the Slytherins hadn't even begun and were instead smirking over at the floundering Gryffindors.

She frowned down at her broom. It was old, the handle worn from excessive use. The shaft was twisted and uncomfortable looking with faded, pealing paint that read _Shooting Star_. The bristles were going every which way, some broken and others coming out more than they should. This was another fine example of something the school could use their money to upgrade, like the boats.

Nari shook her head as she thought back to the shiny, colorful broom that had been in the window of the Quidditch store in Diagon Alley. She would have much preferred using that broom over this one any day.

Finally Nari stared around one last time, regarding all the random positions the brooms had somehow gotten into from trying to follow the weak ups everyone was saying, before saying sharply like Madam Hooch had demonstrated. "UP."

The little girl jerked slightly as she grabbed the broom when it slammed sharply into her palm. "Well done. Five points to Gryffindor." stated Madam Hooch as she came over to Nari with a sharp nod of approval. Funny, that was the first set of points she had earned for her house and it was for having a broom obey her.

Shaking her head Nari decided to look around again. She smiled faintly as she noted Hermione's broom slowly floating up towards her hand but never actually reaching it. The bushy haired girl was clearly getting frustrated. Ronald's broom was closer to his hand but was also not yet reaching it. Nor did it seem to want to reach the boys hand as Ronald, glancing at Madam Hooch's back, tried to grab the broom to have it simply sink lower, keeping about the same distance from his hand as it had before Ronald had tried to cheat. Neville's broom was sadly rocking back and forth on the ground and Seamus's was strangely moving up and down, sometimes whacking the ground before lifting off again.

Nari frowned as she couldn't help but wonder whether it was her fellow students way of saying up or if it was more because of the age of the brooms that made the things act out. The little girl look up at Malfoy across from her as she heard him sneer out "Mudbloods the lot of them" before positioning his hand and stating sharply "UP". His broom floated casually up into his hand. The blond boy turned to his classmates and began gloating about his flying abilities.

Sometime later, after everyone finally achieved retrieving their brooms, Madam Hooch taught them the correct sitting position and wandered around the class fixing any incorrect students. To Nari's amusement the once gloating Malfoy was among the students that had been siting on their brooms incorrectly.

Looking down at herself, she couldn't help but be thankful for her thick white tights once again. Seeing her bum resting a few inches off the broom because of some type of cushioning spell, as the strangely comfortable, invisible seat indicated, made her so glad she basically covered herself head to toe in some type of none magical clothing. She didn't need to suck up the brooms charms.

The other girls lack of tights, since it wasn't exactly cold out, made her think of the other thing she was thankful for wearing the tights. None of the boys were going to get to see her panties. At the embarrassing thought, the little girl tugged her skirt down. Why did the school insist on girls wearing skirts and then have them learn to fly in them?

"Alright now class on a count of three we are going to lightly push off the ground to hover a minute and then we will tilt the broom down slightly to return to the ground. Do not lean forward when turning the broom down, that will make you move forward." Called Madam Hooch as she returned to the the front of the class. "One."

Nari shifted slightly. Right. Light kick off. Hover. Then tilt broom down. Don't lean forward. Land. Got it.

"Two."

Neville, from a burst of nerves, suddenly pushed off hard and shot into the sky.

"LONGBOTTOM!" Screamed Hooch.

Neville floated about above them for a moment before the chubby boy seemed to leave his terror for a second to remember that moving the handle down would taking him back to the ground, where he clearly wanted to be at. He hadn't seemed to remember the part about not leaning forward though.

Neville shot in a downward angle towards Hogwarts castle. In his desperation he jerked his body back, moving his hands up, pulling the handle up with them, and changed his angle upwards. This somehow led to Neville making a frighteningly slow flip in the air where for a moment it looked like he would fall the thirty or so feet to the ground.

Once the boy righted himself, he terrifyingly shifted his broom to the right to avoid one of the many gargoyle status Hogwarts was decorated with. Neville turned sharply back left when his view was filled with the towering astronomy tower. His turn was too sharp. Neville ran into the gargoyle he had just avoided and flew off his broom.

The entire class rushed towards the falling boy. Madam Hooch, pulling her wand out of her wand sheath at her belt and swooshing it at Neville, shouted. "CUNCTORARI!" A purplish beam shot forward and hit Neville a few feet from the ground, slowing him. The class cringed at the sharp sound of a bone breaking when Neville finally hit the ground.

Madam Hooch waved her hand at the class to keep them back and moved to help the crying boy up. "A broken radius." She mussed. Turning towards the front doors, Madam Hooch called back as she help Neville along. "No flying, NO MICHEIF! I will be back momentarily."

The class stood in silence as they watched the two enter Hogwarts. Snigger's suddenly broke out amongst the Slytherins.

"Did you see his face?!?" Laughed Parkinson.

"Oh the poor baby." added Nott. The Gryffindors stiffened.

Malfoy suddenly noticed something on the ground near by and went to pick it up. "Look at what that baby dropped." Grinned Malfoy as he showed off Neville's remebrall. Nari stepped forward after hesitating for a moment.

"Malfoy could you give it here. I'll return it to Neville later." She asked politely. Earning some surprised looks from the Sytherins. Malfoy paused as he seemed to regard Nari.

"Father told me about the results of the meeting you had with him the other da-"

"MALFOY GIVE IT HERE!" Snarled Ronald, interrupting Malfoy. Gray eyes narrowed in annoyance. The blond seemed about to explode back at Ronald before thinking better of it.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Sneered Malfoy as he took his broom and rose into the air. "If you want it come and get it."

Ronald's face darkened but he didn't move to follow. Nari humphed and with a quick glare at her least favorite Weasley, she followed Malfoy into the air.

"YOU'LL GET IN TROUBLE!" Screamed Hermione in outrage. "YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE US HOUSE POINTS POTTER!"

"GO NARI!" Yelled Seamus excitedly, over Hermione's rant, even as Parkinson screamed similarly for Malfoy.

"Obnoxious little mudblood isn't she." Remarked Malfoy conversationally. "I see Weasley can't follow up on any of his threats."

Nari frowned as she steadied herself on the broom. They were rather high up for her first time flying. "Could you just give me the ball, Malfoy? There isn't any point to go through with all this."

Malfoy frowned and once again was regarding her. Nari shifted uncomfortable from the scrutiny. He moved forward clearly about to give it over when Ronald yelled again.

"THATS RIGHT YOU FERRET, YOU KNOW WHEN YOUR BEAT!"

Malfoy's face tightened in outrage and he sudden turned sharply towards the castle and yelled, "CATCH IT IF YOU CAN!" With that he threw the remebrall hard. Nari, with the passing thought that Malfoy seemed of have been screaming that at a certain Wealsey, shot after the ball. It was highly doubtful that the idiot would try and catch it himself.

Nari tightened her grip as she felt the air rush past her, pushing her back into some invisible wall behind her. Thank god for these spells on this thing. Watching the ball begin to head down from the arced throw it was in, the little girl tilted downwards. Leaning forward Nari felt herself being kept on the broom from a combination of the wind forcing her back still and the invisible seat belt like straps she could feel around her waist and over her shoulders. How did Neville fall off?

Flying past the castle windows now, her eyes never leaving the falling ball, she leaned farther down for more speed. With another passing thanks for her tights as she felt he skirt get lifted up around her waist, Nari tilted nearly straight down towards the ground and stretched out one of her hands. Almost there. Almost. She pulled herself farther up on the broom. Almost.

Nari pulled up sharply as her hand grabbed the ball. Her feet lightly skimmed the grass. That had been close, way too close. The green eyed child landed and dropped her broom. She grabbed onto Seamus' shoulder for support as what she just did finally rushed back to her.

Bloody hell. Nari closed her eyes as she tried to calm her now shaking body as she adjusted from the adrenalin rush. That had been insane. Maybe Neville was right about that. She was bloody insane. Nari vaguely heard the screams of excitement from her classmates. She suddenly felt that she had not really needed to do that. Would Neville had really cared about getting this silly ball back?

It had been pretty brilliant though. Nari looked up at her cheering companions and grinned. Turning to Seamus, she remarked. "That was fun."

The Irish boy grinned back at her. "I was right you're prefect for seeker!"

"POTTER!"

Everyone stilled for a second before parting for Professor McGonagall. "Come with me now."

Nari bit her lip but quickly rushed after the vanishing Professor. She was in so much trouble. Nari tried to ignore Hermione's self satisfied remark that said as much. After a few minutes of rushing through the school, Nari realized they were not in fact going towards the headmaster's office but charms class. She stilled at Professor McGonagall's indication and waited as the older woman entered the room, leaving the door ajar.

"Could I borrow Wood for a moment, Filius?" came the request from McGonagall. What did she need wood for? Nari bit her lip. Was spanking a proper punishment here? Wait. Nari stood up straight as the professor returned. She could vaguely recall George remarking about someone called Wood. A tall, young man stepping out of class after McGonagall answered her. He appeared to be about in his fifth year, fifteen then.

"Professor?" asked Wood.

"I found you a seeker."

Nari blinked. What!?

The brown haired boy turned to regard Nari and began to circle her. "She's the right size for it. A bit small but... do you really think she'll work out?"

"Oh yes. I saw her catch this remebrall in a dive and then pull out just before she would have hit the ground. She's a natural. If I didn't know better I'd say she was somehow related to James Potter but Albus already ruled that out." McGonagall smiled. "As you know James was the best Seeker we had till Charlie."

Wood broke out into a brilliant grin and Nari flushed. He was, well... Nari blushed deeper. He was cute.

Wood stepped up to her with an outstretched hand. "I'm Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You in?" Nari blinked dumbly as she took his hand.

"Uhh." Nari shook her head and smiled shyly. "I'm Nari Potter. I think I'm in." Glancing over at McGonagall.

"You're in if you follow the rules." The Professor agreed. "Wood you can return to class."

"But the rules." Frowned Wood.

"No worries. Their just to make sure she understands what is required of her to keep a place in the team. She is a first year after all but I know already that she will be perfectly capable to follow those rules."

Wood nodded. "We'll have some one on one practice within a few days."

Nari flushed again at that as she bowed her head and followed Professor McGonagall back to her office. One on one practice. Nari's mind flew a mile a minute as it went through all the inappropriate situations that she could end up in with him. She screeched to a stop as they became more and more impossibly terrible in her young mind. What if she fell on him and their lips-Stop. Stop. Stop.

"Miss Potter."

Nari jerked her flaming face up to meet McGonagalls. "Ye-yes?"

"The rules are simple. You must keep at least an acceptable in all your courses. If you need tutoring inform me and I will set something up. As you are a first year you are to keep your broom locked up unless you are going to practice or games you are playing in." McGonagall pulled out a slip of paper and wrote something done. "Here is your permission letter to your mother to buy and send a broom. Get one of the newer ones if possible."

Nari took the letter and nodded. "Thank you."

McGonagall smiled. "No thank you. We're going to beat the Slytherins this year because of you. I expect the trophy in my office at the end of the year. Oh, yes. Do keep this quiet. You'll be our surprise at the first game."

Nari smiled and ran off to the owlry to send the note to Conny and Issy. Her own broom, this was so exciting! Nari ignored the bell signaling that flying lessons were finally over. She couldn't wait till her broom came. Nari giggled at the thought, she hadn't even sent the letter yet to ask for one!

"Hey Midget!"

Nari slowed to a stop and turned to the twins. "Your brothers an ass" was the first thing she could think of saying when seeing them. Of course it was also because of Ronald that she was now seeker.

The twins stilled at the blunt statement. "Now midget language." smirked one of the twins as the other wagged his finger at her. Nari humphed and turned around away from them.

"He is."

"Yes but as a proper lady and our new seeker you mustn't cuss."

"Indeed. You see, it is one of the seven hundred possible fouls you get to learn about."

"We will, of course, show when and when not to use any of them."

Nari stared. "Right and how are you going to do that?"

The twin red heads smirked at her at the same time, strangely both eyes were speckled with brown. "Why we were thinking during practice. We are the beaters of the team." They explained at the same time. Nari simply sighed at the statement.

AUAU

The-Girl-Who-Lived sat up stretching, that had been a good nights rest. The little girl grinned as she thought about the crazy day she had yesterday. "I wonder if Neville ever got back in time to go for that duel with Malfoy." She mussed as she got out of bed and quickly changed clothes. Glancing at the still sleeping girls in the dormitory, Nari gave a slight snort. There was a reason she had gone to bed early and it hadn't been just because of Fred and George trying to turn her hair pink.

No after everything she had been exhausted. Pulling on black tights this time, Nari grabbed a book and headed downstairs. It had to still be early, not even Hermione was awake. Reaching the common room Nari Potter stilled in surprise. The room was dark. Walking over to the window the little girl gapped slightly. It was still night.

"Potter, you coming to help with the duel? Neville's not back yet so I'll be the one dueling."

Nari turned and stared at Ronald Weasley. "What time is it?" She hadn't been sleeping as much the past two days but this was ridicules. She didn't feel tired at all.

"Eleven thirty. I figured we leave now and get the home advantage so to say." Nari blinked. This was beyond ridicules. She had had less than three hours sleep and yet she felt like she had had eight hours at least.

"Potter?"

Nari huffed. "Oh alright. It's not like I have anything better to do." Anything better indeed. If this kept up she was going to have to get more books. Last night she had finished her charms and astronomy books. She had only three class required books to read left. It was only the second week of school.

Ronald grinned before heading out the door. Nari followed in quiet contemplation. Perhaps she could get that potions book Neville had been so horrified she hadn't read. She stilled when she realized she was about to run into the red headed boys back. "I heard a noise." Whispered Ronald loudly.

"Ron?"

Both children jumped and turned toward the new voice.

"Oh thank Merlin! Ron, Nari I forgot the password." rushed Neville as he ran over to them. "I couldn't get in and Peeves have been by three times already!"

Ronald grinned. "Good to have you back, Nev. Your just in time for that duel."

Neville's relieved face morphed to one of horror. "No, no. I don't want to go do that."

Nari finally remarked. "I highly doubt Malfoy will show anyways. Lets get back to the dorms."

Nari smiled faintly at Neville's grin. "Yes lets do that."

Ronald scowled. "Well I'm going to the duel. I'm going to keep face here!"

Nari and Neville nodded in understanding before heading back up to the Fat Lady. Emerald eyes widened even as Neville also noticed the problem. The Fat Lady was gone. "Great time to go visit." Muttered Neville in frustration.

Sighing Neville turned around and dragged Nari with him. "Might as well go see if Ron has gotten into a duel yet or not."

Nari nodded and the pair fell silent as they headed down to the trophy room, hugging the shadows the entire time. This had not been what she had planned on doing today. Well, she had been expecting to be sleeping still but since that was out she did have a book or three to read. Nari frowned again as she thought over her odd sleeping pattern. It had all started with that odd dream...

"Ron?" Called Nevile quietly as they made it to the trophy room.

The red head turned to them with a huge grin. "They've chickened out."

Indeed there was no one else in the room but them three and the hundreds of odd trophies.

Nari stilled, her heart starting to hammer in her chest at the sudden call of a certain caretaker.

"You smell the little rats my kitten?"

"Shit." breathed Ronald in horror.

"Did the little snitch tell the truth about students being out of their beds?"

Neville suddenly jumped into motion, grabbed Nari and Ronald, and dragged them out of the room. The actions of the chubby boy helped kick start Nari's brain and allowed her to take up running on her own. They ran as fast and as quietly as they could as they heard the caretaker and Mrs. Norris run after them. They clearly hadn't been as quiet as they had hoped.

Turning a couple of sharp corners the three first years stilled. There staring at them in glee was Peeves. "Peeves please." Whispered Nari.

"Peeves is a good boy." giggled the poltergeist and with that yelled. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED RUNNING IN THE THIRD FLOOR CORRIDOR!!"

Said students bolted to the nearest door they could find. "Its locked!" cried Ronald.

Nari bit her lip as she thought quickly over the spells she had read about before remembering. "Alohomora!" Nari groaned when her wand simply fizzled a little.

"Was that supposed to work?" Scowled Ronald.

"Nari hurry!" Whispered Neville as he glanced behind them towards where Peeves was still yelling about them. Nari bit her lip and glanced at the two boys before carefully pulling one of her gloves down and while faking the Alohomora spell pressed her skin against the locked door nob. Nari stumbled into the room as she tried to ignore the rush of power run through her before fading till it was barely noticeable. The little girl didn't fight Neville pulling her to the door as the two boys pressed their ears to it.

"Where did they go Peeves?!?" Came the snarl of annoyance for Flich a moment latter.

"I's not tellin'" The three gave a sigh of relief.

Neville suddenly stiffened. "Did Peeves say the third floor corridor?!?"

Ronald stared back in horror. "Bloody HELL!" (at the same time)"Wha-" Nari began but turned to see what made Ronald squeak in terror. She came face to muzzle with one of three dog heads. "Fuck."

The three fell out the door when Neville threw it open even though they all were still leaning against it. A quick shutting of said door and the three students were long gone from the third floor corridor.

"We didn't lock the door." muttered Ronald after a few minutes. Neville shrugged uncaring.

Nari finally asked what was bugging her. "Why is there three giant dogs in a room? And what is so special about the third floor corridor?"

"It was one dog with three heads." muttered Neville. "It was protecting something."

Ronald snorted. "So. I have the same question as Potter. Why's a bloody hellhound doing in a classroom?"

"I had two questions." Pouted Nari.

Both boys paused in their rush to the Gryffindor dormitory. Glancing at each other Ronald nodded to Neville. Neville sighed. "At the opening feast Headmaster Dumbledore told us to stay away from the corridor. Don't you remember?"

Nari flushed. "I was sort of tried so no." She muttered, earning a snort from the red head.

Neville shook his head as they began walking again. "Lets just forget it."

"We could go ask Hagrid." Blurted out Ronald. "He'd know."

"What?" frowned Nari.

"If that was a hellhound back there."

Nari blinked. "You could just look it up Weasley." Ronald gave a disgusted sound at that. Once they were finally in the dorm common room Nari paused and looked over at Ronald. "I was wondering actually."

The red head rolled his eyes at the hesitant girl. "What."

"Do you know why the twins have brown specks appearing in their eyes when they talk together?"

Ronald Weasley just stared at her as if she was insane. "They just have blue eyes. Your seeing things."

Nari stood still at that as the two boys left for bed. Ronald had hit it on the nose after all. She was seeing things if not even the twins brother had ever seen brown in the their eyes.

Please Review

Do tell what you think. Was this too long? Or do you want them all to be this long?

Again, Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Fourteen

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

Nari is pronounced Nah-ree (...last chapter I said Nah-ri.... opps)

Green eyes closed in aggravation. "Don't do that." whispered Neville as he saved the potions ingredient from Nari's butchering. "Whats wrong with you?"

Nari peaked over at him. What was wrong indeed. She felt a headache coming on and again closed her eyes as she tried to focus on the aggravation that was frustrating the little girl. A week. An entire week since the midnight dog monster almost bit her head off and a week since the most frustrating thing had began. That entire night she had worked on reading her books and it had become a chore. She loved reading but soon after Neville and Ronald had left, her insanity seemed to have decided to make a larger appearance than just in George and Fred's eyes.

She closed her eyes again as her headache grew. "Sorry, headache."

"Oh."

Nari peaked out from behind her lashes again. Still there. ARGH! The little girl closed her eyes and counted to five.

One. It was going to be gone.

Two. She wasn't going to notice anything wrong.

Three. It wasn't there.

Four. It was not going to distract her any more.

Five. Green orbs glistening with frustrated, unshed tears peaked out again. It was there still. It was always there. Why? WHY?

"Nari, do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?" Nari smiled slightly at that. Neville was really a nice guy. It was very sweet of him but... aaargh, dammit. Nari's eyes gave a slight twitch.

"Thanks but its alright." The eleven year old took a deep breath as she forced herself to calm down and ignore this most frustrating new development. "What can I do?"

Neville shook his head. "Nothing... watch the fire or something so it looks like you're helping to big, black, and annoying over there." The chubby boy muttered before he returned to his carefully cut, chopped, and pulverized potion ingredients. Nari stifled her sigh of relief. This couldn't go on much longer but thankfully Neville seemed understanding, even with her lack of explanation.

Nari Potter leaned slightly as she alternated between staring at the flames and sealing her eyes shut in frustration. A week since the midnight duel fiasco. A week since she had found herself agreeing with her least favorite Weasley on the subject of her sanity or lack there of. A week since she had found herself continuously seeing_ something _at the corner of her eyes. Tears welled up as she tried to keep her eyes from jerking over to try and spy what was at the edge of her sight. It was beyond frustrating to look over to try and catch the damned thing to only find that whatever it was wasn't there.

Always at the corner, the edge of her sight but never in focus in the slightest. Nari might have been able to ignore it if she had just been able to tell what it _was_. But no, all Nari knew was she was seeing something and whatever it was was more than likely not really there. After all, someone would have remarked on Nari having somethings constantly following her around just out of her view. At least she would hope so... unless this was some type of sick prank by Fred and George. If that was true... Green eyes narrowed. She owed the twins a pranking, perhaps it was time to working on it a bit more actively.

Closing her eyes again, feeling them slightly twitch. Yes, that was a good plan. She would distract herself with working out how to prank the apparent master pranksters. How to go about it?

Green eyes peaked again at the flame before glancing at the surprisingly calm Neville Longbottom. She had been right. Her partner was very good with plants and plant based potions because of it. She remembered the first compliment or as near of one as they'd ever get from a certain hunting hawk in the class Neville first began to pick the ingredients for. "Adequate."

God, how that one word seemed to stop the two first years hearts. Barely whispered. A breath of surprise really. A statement not meant for their ears, and it had changed Neville. He had started to show his confidence, he started to become who he should have been. It was somewhat strange. Nari wasn't sure if she'd ever find out why Snape had had the affect he did on Neville before or why that one word from him had done what it had.

Whatever the reason, it brought about a whole change and they were now making near prefect potions in every class. It was one of three classes the duo weren't having problems in, herbology and astronomy were the other two.

It was sort of expected really. Having confidence was one thing but you still had to understand what you were doing and what was going on to be able to be successful. Charms, transfiguration, and DADA were more complicated for the simple fact that the two first years couldn't understand why the spells worked the way they did.

Nari closed her eyes again as she thought about the oddity they both had begun to notice. Students didn't question their books and why said books only stated the spell name, its affect, and it wand movements. Students didn't care at all about the why and the how behind the spells they were successfully casting. There were only a few exceptions, Ronald Weasley for example seemed to just not care in general. Hence his incapability to take to the spells like, say, Hermione.

It was beyond frustrating watching as people who seemed not to care, seemed to not really understand what they were doing, move ahead of you. Though the duo had cast spells that had succeeded, the spells were crud at best compared to the others. At least they were moving along in their classes. At a snails pace, the two were barely skimming acceptables, to the absolute confusion of Professor McGonagall. Nari was far ahead of the rest, like Hermione, in the theory and Neville was quickly moving ahead in that section of the classes also. There wasn't any logical reasoning that could be determined for why the two were having so much difficulty at casting such simplistic spells.

Of course, there was one other thing that was frustrating Nari, and Neville once he noted it as well, with the spells they were learning and with their professors. None of the students far ahead of them seemed to be casting the spells correctly. It was most obvious to the duo in transfiguration. Everyone was simply changing the outer appearance of the item and not actually transfiguring it fully. The professor's didn't seem to notice, and their spell work wasn't much better. Nari and Neville had finally figured out how to also do this, change the outer appearance. They were already far enough behind that they had agreed to first figure this easier, partial transfiguration out and work on the real change on their own time.

Nari shook her head as she returned to watching the dancing flame. She was starting to think that spell work had been half assed for a while. All the older books talked about the years spent in learning to focus, to dissect the spells so that said spells could be used properly. It almost seemed like someone, something, was purposely deterring the development of the students, and it seemed to have been happening for a long time now.

These old books were extremely dusty, telling of how long it had been since people had cared about the supposedly older additions of their modern equivalents. Neville had had the interesting idea to compare the old with the new. What they found was strange, saddening, and frightening all at once. So much information seemed to suddenly disappear between editions, especially the fourth edition from 1840 and sixth edition from 1890. At least thats what it looked like with the one transfiguration book they had happened to find a number of editions for.

Neville and Nari found themselves suddenly wondering if they would be able to find the first or second edition of all these texts. That would be an amazing find indeed. A find they both found themselves discussing how to achieve. It was only talk though, neither knew where to search or if they had the money to buy what had to be antique collector items now.

Green eyes blinked as Neville poked her lightly in the shoulder. The flame she had been staring at was long gone. Class was over with. The little girl followed her friend out of the room. "Sorry for not helping much lately." She muttered to Neville. Why did her insanity have to kick in right after they had hit on the interesting challenge Snape had in place with the ingredients? She wanted to be learning how to tell the difference between the ingredients not just ride on Neville's abilities in the class like she had been doing for the last week.

"Its alright." Smiled Neville. "You've been out of it all week, I don't mind." Brown eyes regarded her with barely hidden worry. "You should go to Madam Pomfrey though."

Green eyes closed and the little girl followed Neville's quiet foot steps. "I'll be fine." She had to be fine, after all what could Madam Pomfrey do? Cast some diagnostics spell for her to suck up like a demented sponge? No, Nari wasn't going anywhere near the hospital wing. She wasn't going to let people find out about her abnormalities. The little girl bit her lip, no one could know about how much of a freak she was. She couldn't let anyone know how right Uncle Vernon had been. After all, there was only four creature things that could drain magic, that packet Dumbledore had handed out had said as much.

Nari wasn't one to believe things were as they appeared to be from one simple packet but right now thats what she had going for her. She wasn't some blue, floating bunny thing and she doubted the other choices were any better for her. No, Nari Potter flicked her eyes at one of the glinting shadows just at the edge of sight, she was just a freak trying to hide amongst a odd group of people but still people who were rather normal for how magical they were.

AUAU(some weeks later)

Nari Potter ran into the Great Hall flushed. Silly her, getting distracted with another book while waiting for morning. She had almost missed breakfast and the twins had been hyper, continuously talking about the amazing pumpkin muffins that only ever appeared at breakfast during October. She may be more of a strawberry person but Nari wasn't going to let those two eat all of the very first batch of these supposed amazing muffins. She had to have at least one today. Even if they weren't so good, she would be able to make an argument that might just shut two hyper active boys up for at least a moment.

"Midget!"

Nari humphed as she settled into her seemingly permanent seat between the two. Across from her Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Lee grinned at the twins who were now hanging off her. Nari shuddered slightly. She doubted that she would ever get used to people actually touching her. It wasn't so much because of the beatings she had gotten from Uncle Vernon near the end, though those most likely didn't help. No, little Nari Potter couldn't exactly remember a time where she had been touched without any malice intent behind the act. Thats the main reason it wasn't the most comfortable occurrence having Fred and George hang off her, touch was an odd concept. There was the other fact that she was just not used to people being so touchy around her. Thats why she really needed to change seats with Lee or someone.

"You, oh Great One, are just in time for a lovely muffin." laughed one of the twins before her plate suddenly had a buttered, just-out-of-the-oven, pumpkin muffin on her plate. It did look rather delicious.

"Come on Nari, the asses made us wait till you showed up to try these famed muffins." Encouraged Seamus as he picked his up and took a bite. Nari shook her head and followed his example. The warm spice of pumpkin bursting through her taste buds was followed by a less enjoyable burst of magical power that rippled through her mouth down to her abdomen. She could vaguely see her stone's telltale glow through her robe.

With a scowl, as she ignored the lingering feeling of pressure that still hadn't fully faded since sucking up the locking spell all those weeks ago, Nari looked up towards one of the two twins. Before she could say anything, laughter seemed to suddenly explode throughout the hall. Nari gave a quick glare at both twins, who were staring at her oddly in return, before investigating what had happened.

She first was greeted with the shocking sight of Neville, Seamus, and Dean with what appeared to be pumpkin muffin heads. A quick glance around her revealed what she was pretty certain was the entire first year pranked to have similar muffin heads.

Nari frowned around as she concluded that it really was just the first years that had been pranked. "That wasn't very nice." Remarked Nari.

The twins shrugged as one, even as they tilted their head in opposing directions, still staring at her.

"Its tradition." Explained a grinning Lee. "Though I hadn't thought Forge and Gred had been ensnared by you so throughly."

Nari blinked. "What?"

"They didn't prank you." Lee said staring at her now with faint intrigue. "You're the only first year that hadn't been pranked. I'm their best mate and I still get pranked by them. Yet they didn't prank you."

"Hmm." mussed the red head on Nari's right. The little girl stilled. Oh.. bloody hell. Nari quickly grabbed her muffin and stuffed her mouth with a large bite. That explosion of magic when she had first bitten into the muffin meant nothing good. The-Girl-Who-Lived avoided looking at either staring twin.

They were looking at her like they had never seen her before. She was something new to them. Of course she was. Nari closed her eyes. From what she had heard of her two friends, the Prank Masters of Hogwarts, no one had ever avoided a prank. Not even the headmaster had been able to go through their school years without falling victim to at least one prank.

Nari stared at her muffin. Could she hope that the two simply thought they had missed one of the muffins, not pranking it? Their continued staring indicated the unlikelihood of that. Nari pushed down her panic. She couldn't panic right now. The eleven year old struggled to keep her breathing even. No hyperventilating. No hyperventilating. No –

"Nari, breath." muttered one of the twins. Nari blinked and sucked in a gasp of breath. She had stopped breathing all together. Merlin. Tears pricked at her eyes. What was she going to do? Their going to know. The screech of owls, indicating the morning mail was here, was Nari's savior for the moment. She'd have to hope the twins forgot about it. What could she do otherwise? No one could know that she was a freak.

One of the many official Daily Prophet owls swooped down in front of her, dropping her pre-payed for newspaper. Unrolling it, Green eyes blinked. Nari Potter had gotten used to seeing daily front page news about the hunt for saving her alter ego, Harry Potter, from wherever he was trapped since it had somehow been determined that the only way Harry Potter wasn't at Hogwarts was because some evil bastard was holding him captive. This was new and unrelated to her.

_Azkaban Not Impenetrable: _

_Sirius Black Escaped!_

_By Ire Brownose_

"Thats probably not good." remarked her left side twin, as she had come to distinguish them as during meals (sadly as she had yet no real way of telling them apart besides some interesting personality differences). Nari glanced at him curious, ignoring the now normal shadowy glint of whatever that was always at the corner of her eye sight. That name was familiar. Sirius Black. Where had she heard it before?

Nari turned back to the article, feeling the twins lean over to read along.

_Yesterday it was found that mass murderer, alleged right-hand man of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Sirius Orion Black escaped the thought impenetrable Azkaban prison. That alone is terrifying. The fact that he must have had aid in his escape is even more worrisome, especially with the knowledge of who Black was associated with before learning of his dark leanings. _

_This mass murderer was the best friend of the Potters, the best man at their wedding, and the Godfather of our lost Boy-Who-Lived. His dark leanings were revealed to the world the morning after Harry Potter vanquished the Dark Lord when he hunted down and killed another good friend of the Potters, Peter Pettigrew and twelve innocent muggles. The report described Black as laughing, LAUGHING, when the Aurors came to stop him. _

_Because of Sirius Black's connections before the truth was revealed, it is believed that the person who aided Black in his escape is the same evil person who has Harry Potter captive. Even as we all must prepare for the possible terror of meeting this mass murderer, we also must take the time to aid in finding this possible link to saving The-Boy-Who-Lived._

Nari Potter stared in shocked horror. Well that was just great. Nari could remember where she had heard that name before, now. It was in her parents will. This monster was her godfather. Him going off and killing another of the possible people who could of raised her, Pettigrew, led to her living with the Dursleys.

It scared her knowing this man was out there. A person who would have known, if not for the modified Fidelius Charm her mother had placed on her, who she really was. For now though, Nari could only trust that the charm continued to hold. She didn't want a mass murderer after her on top of everything else that seemed to be associated with her alter ego.

Nari Potter glanced up at the head table. As was normal, though the upper years would beg to differ, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was not in attendance. He was the unofficial head for the search for Harry Potter. The elderly man must have learned of Sirius Blacks escape earlier.

She shook her head as she ignored the rise in chatter in the Great Hall. Gossips all of them. The little girl jumped slightly as a group of owls dropped a long rectangular box in front of her. Hedwig landed on top a moment later with her own, smaller box tied to her claws. Giving a piece of bacon to her snowy owl, The-Girl-Who-Lived untied the little box, petted her feasting owl and pulled a letter off. Opening it, Nari smiled. Issy and Conny always knew how to make her day.

_Little Mistress,_

_Wes been missing yous and can't waits till yous be home for Christmas! Issy made more brownies for yous and yous Weasleys. Be a good Mistress and shares. The big box has yous broom in it._

_Loves, Issy and Conny_

"More brownies?" Came the excited remark from one of the two rather nosy twins. Nari stood up without a word and took her two boxes, not once pausing to offer a brownie to the red heads. She needed to avoid them for awhile. Nodding to herself at that thought, Nari jumped at the sudden question from her friends that had followed her out.

"So whats in the box?" asked Seamus. Nari blinked over at the boys that she hadn't notice follow her. Seamus, Nevile, Dean, and Ronald... no Ron as he had insisted when exploding at her finally for continuously calling him that.

"Umm...Brownies."

The odd expressions, enhanced by the muffin shapes of their heads, indicated that that had not been the box they had been asking about.

"Now, now stop harassing Nari here." Came the sudden interruption in the form a certain fifth year student* who's presence Nari couldn't help but think would lead to her sudden death by over blushing. Oliver Wood was followed by the rest of the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Come along midget." Smiled Fred as he wrapped his arms around her waist suggestively. "We have places to be. Closets to investigate."

One of the chasers, Angelina if Nari remembered correctly, smacked Fred over the top of the head before continuing climbing the stairs. Nari glanced back at her year mates as she was dragged away by a laughed Fred. "See ya."

Nari pulled away from Fred and followed on her own accord. She couldn't help but blush again as she looked up at the back of Wood. She didn't know why she was continuously blushing around him. It wasn't like she liked him or something as absurd. Nari blushed deepened and she had to bow her head in hopes of hiding it.

Alright, so maybe Nari thought he was cute. She didn't need to blush all the time! She bit her lip to keep from groaning as she thought back to their one on one training. She had caught most of the golf balls he had thrown, thankfully and shockingly since she had still been working to ignore the thrice damned glinted shadow that she could only see at the edge of her sight and working on not blushing.

Nari blinked as they all finally stopped after entering a deserted classroom. Hogwarts was barely filled by the students and teaching staff. Whole parts of the castle had long since gone into disrepair from lack of use. Perhaps she'd go wander around and see what she could find. Maybe there was a portrait of the founders somewhere!

"Well don't just stand there! Lets see what broom you've got." Cried Wood from pent up anticipation. Nari blushed again before setting the two boxes down and pulling open the bigger one. Inside lay a work of art compared to any of the brooms Nari had been practicing on for their first match in November. "By Merlin.. I LOVE YOU!!!" Wood was now really crying. "A Nimbus 2000! I LOVE You! I LOVE YOUR MOTHER! I LOVE EVERYONE!"

Nari felt her face grow brighter with each statement till the last. Oh Merlin.. oh God... She had a crush on some boy who was more crazy about Quidditch than Seamus.

"Its time to celebrate! Get the brownies out! Find some firewhiskey!" Grinned Oliver as he grabbed Nari and started to dance around with her. That lasted until she fainted from to much blood in her face. Luckily for Nari the rest of the team agreed that she had simply fainted from being tossed around crazily by Oliver and chose to have her rest instead of sealing her fate with Madam Pomfrey. Unluckily for her, in the twins opinion, she didn't get to try any firewhiskey as they were rather out of it by the time she woke back up.(DO Note that Oliver is 15 ^_^ and the twins are the twins.... even if their 13....AND this is a boarding school... I would think it not uncommon for the younger teens to try alcohol if they get a chance when away from adults)

AUAU(last week of October)

Nari Potter sighed once again as she skimmed over the pages. All these potions were interesting and all but ultimately not what she wanted. It had been weeks now since she had finally decided to work on pranking the twins. It had been two weeks since she realized how little she knew that would make a good prank. It had been since Monday, this past week, that Nari finally came to appreciate the absolute brilliance of the twin red heads she had been surprisingly successfully avoiding since their muffin prank from nearly a month again outside of Quidditch practice.

That said, Fred and George seemed to have arranged for a large number of pranks to target her. Nari was certain they simply wanted one to finally work. She wanted one to finally work. Nari rubbed her brow. Each prank that she had been hit with had been pulled into her. Nari wasn't sure what was happening but the weird whatevers that had been at the corner of her eyes were now everywhere, or nearly so. Her sight was filled with flecks of millions of different colors. Thankfully they were dulled, translucent, and simply made everything look spotted. They did not harm her eye sight. But Nari really, really wanted them gone.

Then there was the other affect. It was gradual and not uncomfortable but Nari now constantly felt the pressure of all the magic she had sucked in. Her silvery stone seemed to have a slight constant glow about it. The others have noticed and, to Nari embarrassment, assumed that it was some night light thing for her since she was apparently scared of the dark. The-Girl-Who-Lived was somehow not surprised to find that Hermione had started that luckily small rumor. She convinced them that is was a simple glowing charm that helped remind her to do her homework, which was only slightly less embarrassing then the night light rumor, but also the only other excuse she could think of off the top of her head.

Nari frowned as she read over the potion for color changing hair. It was a start, one of five different options she had found that Neville had agreed they should be capable enough to brew without worry. She was so glad that she had convinced Neville to help, which had been surprisingly easy since he seemed to now have a great dislike for muffins.

"Sorry I'm late, Ron dragged me to over to Hagrids." Gasped Neville as he fell into the sofa Nari had claimed earlier. "Can you believe that three headed dog is called Fluffy!"

Nari blinked at that. "Fluffy?" The little girl just couldn't see how that name could have worked in any manner of looking at it. The dog hadn't even had long fur.

"Yea. Apparently its guarding something of Dumbledore's and some Nicolas Flamel person. Ron decided to go ask Hermione if she knew anything." Neville pulled out a random charms book. "For some reason he thinks I want to know!"

"Ron is a bit daft." Agreed Nari.

Neville nodded. "What you think of changing their clothes to some weird outfit? Theres a charm that will change it to attire of your choice of ten or so."

Nari tilted her head in thought before nodding. "Mark it please."

"k... It seems odd you know, locking the door up there with some simple spell a first year can counter."

Nari hmmed in agreement as she lifted her book up to hide her blush at that. She hadn't actually countered it after all. Green eyes widened. "Got to go Nev!" With that Nari bolted up to her dormitory. She ignored the call of midget wait. Nari didn't see the hurt expressions on either twins face. All she knew was she couldn't let anyone find out about her freakishness. No one.

Flinging the door open, the little girl blinked at the relieved expressions on Lavender and Parvati. "What?"

Lavender tilted her head. "Nothing. You alright?"

Nari bit her lip. "Yea, just avoiding the twins."

Parvati smiled as she and Lavender got up and dragged Nari to their side of the room. "Well since you're here..."

"You have to tell us who you think is cuter!"

"Jonathan Humur or Harold Downe?"

Nari felt her mind blank at the names. "Who?"

Both girls gasped in horror. "You mean you don't know who they are!" Cried Lavender.

"Their only the cutest members of Falmouth Falcons!"

Nari blinked at the Quidditch team. "Oh?"

Lavender grabbed one of the many magazines on her bed in front of the three girls. "Here!"

Nari tilted her head as she regarded the rather good looking men. Hesitating for a moment she finally admitted. "Their both cute."

Lavender sighed and flopped back onto her back across Parvati's bed. "Wouldn't it be just dreamy to be with Jon."

Parvati sighed. "I bet Harold is an amazing kisser."

Nari shifted blushing. "Umm..."

Lavender suddenly jumped up and with a blushing giggle asked, "Who would you give head to?"

Both other girls stared back blankly. "Give what?" asked Parvati.

Lavender gasped. "You don't... and you don't either...ONCE SECOND!" With that Lavender dived underneath her bed and pulled out a magazine. "Come here now."

Both eleven year olds crowded around Lavender as she looked at them both. "This is my most prized possession. I found it in my mums room." With that statement Lavender opened it to the middle of the magazine.

Nari felt her face burn bright red and she couldn't help but feel better at seeing the red tint on not only Parvati's but also, to a lesser degree, Lavender's face. "Tha-thats a-a..."

"naked man."squeaked Parvati. The three girls sat in silence for a few moments unable to move their eyes off the, to two of them, foreign image.

"I sort of thought they would look nicer than that." Whispered Nari her face turning redder at her words.

Lavender and Parvati nodded. "Didn't we all." mutter Lavender. Turning the next page made the girls, new to Lady Wands magazine, squeak again.

"Whys his... his..." The Indian girl flushed as she tried to find a way to ask.

Lavender looked up at them both with a calculating look. "Don't you two know about sex?"

Nari blinked as she slowly turned to look at her room mates. "Whats that?"

Both girls gapped at her. Paravti squeaked out. "Its.. its when you make love with your husband and it leads to a baby."

Lavender stared at her dear friend weirdly. "Is that all you know? Merlin no wonder neither of you know what giving head means!"

Both girls shifted. Nari bit her lip nervously, "What is it?"

Lavender stared. "Well, you have to really like the guy to do it with him. Most people wait till their married. See how this guys penis it pointing up." Looking to see that both girls were blushingly looking again at the picture of the smirking man as he seemed to hump the air. "Well that goes up you butt and they move in and out. Its sort of like what he's doing to the air."

"What!" cried Parvati.

Lavender shrugged. "Its supposed to feel nice and it does lead to babies if your not careful."

Nari stared wide eye. Up her bottom?!? She was suddenly very hesitant about asking what giving head was. Parvati asked anyways.

"Its when you suck the guy's penis."

Nari felt herself blush deeper, if it was even possible. This was supposed to be nice?

AUAU(October 31)

Nari sat by Neville as they listened, or didn't as it may be for Nari, to Professor Flitwick's lecture on the levitation charm. To think the year had passed so quickly that it was already Halloween. It was strange. The little girl didn't know what to think about today. It was the day her parents died. What are you supposed to feel about family, parents, you never knew? Nari didn't know but part of her just wanted to curl up by the fire in the common room with a good book and not think about anything important. She didn't even know what her parents looked like.

Did she look like either of them? Who's eyes did she have? Who's nose? Nari leaned back and played with the feather she had in front of her. Maybe she should look up one of those history books Hermione had talked about when first meeting her. One of them had to have a picture of her parents. It would be strange to see family in a history book but it would be nice too.

Neville nudged Nari, "Swoosh and flick. Remember, swoosh and flick." Finished Professor Flitwick before using a a different charm to float up to the top of his stack of books he used for a seat. "Do begin. Go on. Recite Wingardium Leviosa as you swoosh and flick."

Nari and Neville traded off trying to cast the spell before Hermione's obnoxious toned voice floated down to them. "No, no Ronald! Its Wing-AR-dium Lev-i-O-sa!"

"FINE YOU DO IT THAN!" scowled Ron. Hermione hmpfed before doing just that. Nari shook her head as she turned back to their now singed feather. Hermione would learn how to treat others right at some point. It was just not going to be today.

As they left, Neville blinked at the sudden appearance of Ron between Nari and him. Nari sighed, didn't she decide to avoid this red head as much as possible?

"Merlin that know-it-all is annoying! Can't she see that she doesn't have any friends?!? She's so bossy she even chased off Nari and Nari can stand my brothers! Thats saying something."

Nari blushed at the compliment, even though she was avoiding the twins now, before flinching when Hermione ran past. "I think she heard you." muttered Nari as she watched her once friend's fleeing back, though who knew if they had ever been friends.

"So?" scowled Ron before he ran off with Dean and Seamus. "We have a couple hours till the feast!"

Nari shook her head before glancing at Neville. "Want to work on that list of possible pranks?"

Neville grinned in reply. By the end of this the two of them would have a very extensive list of possible prank material. Perhaps they'll use it again. That is if they can actually prank the twins.

AUAU (couple of hours later)

Green eyes widened as she took in the Great Hall. It was amazing. Jack-o-Lanterns floated about above their heads instead of the usual candles. The charmed ceiling showed the clear night sky, the moon glowing softly. Bats were flying around the hall, randomly swooping down at the students but never too close. Ghosts of many kinds, far more than are usually present in Hogwarts, seemed to make a game of trying to scare the most students with horror stories. It was amazing and Nari was glad she had decided to come for the feast anyways. She hadn't been sure if she should be celebrating on her parents death day but decided that they would have rather her enjoy the holiday instead of contemplating what life would have been like if she had known them.

Sitting Nari was soon laughing and throughly enjoying her classmates company. That is until a set of neglected twins somehow squeezed into seats on either side of her. Luckily Dumbledore decided to start his speech right after, so none but Fred and George noticed how scared she had suddenly become.

"Nari we're talking after." Bluntly whispered the one Nari decide was Fred this time, one day she was going to be able to tell them apart.

Green eyes dulled from the sparkle of joy it had been. "Alright."

It took a few moments for Nari to get back into the swing of things, surprisingly the twins were the ones that got her laughing and joking again. Maybe it won't be so bad telling them? Nari smiled as she looked around the Gryffindor table, everyone was have fun, laughing , joking, smiles were on every face.

The slam of the door silenced the loud, happy chatter of the room. Professor Quirrell, the defense against the dark arts professor, stumbled in and scream out, "TROLL IN THE DUENGIONS! Thought you should know." Before falling into a faint.

Chaos exploded as the students started crying out in horror. Professor Dumbledore shouted out, silencing everyone, "Prefects take your houses to their dormitories. The feast will continue in each common room. Head boy and girl help your houses."

Right after all the prefects started shouting for order, adding more chaos to the noise of the room, but before to long the Great Hall was emptied and each house was off to their dorms. Nari frowned as she started to search out all her classmates. She was missing something. Fred's hand grabbed her arm before she could run off. "Come on we'll stick together. George is seeing if Percy needs any help."

Nari bit her lip. "Alright but I can't help but feel were missing something."

A/N:

BEFORE ANY OF YOU FLAME OR SOMETHING ABOUT THE WHOLE SEX TALK....

Lavender is 11 she is a knowledgeable little girl but she doesn't know everything. It most likely won't come up so just for all you who actually read this Lavender has a Homosexual Uncle she walked in on at some point. Yes homosexuality is in my story. It will not really appear too much. Nari might met a couple or two... or whatever... Nothing graphic in that manner. No worries ^_^

*It has come to my notice that Oliver Wood is a fifth year... opps ^_^

*Also I just realized that I have been misspelling the name of the charm on Nari that is keeping everyone from realizing who she is. Its not Filius its supposed to be Fidelius... I fixed in all the chapters but I figured I should inform you all of this.

*Also so you all know Oliver Wood is on the possible list of people Nari ends up with.... how likely it would end up that way is unknown at this time but right now he is simply Nari's first ever crush. He's cute, enough said. ^_^

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Fifteen

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

Nari is pronounced Nah-ree

The little eleven year old savior of the British wizarding society continued to search out all her year mates and Quidditch team members as one of two people she had been avoiding for the past month held firmly onto her and dragged her to the safety of the Gryffindor common room. She was missing something. Nari Potter was certain, even if part of her was whispering the terrible thought that she was just trying to get out of the frightening meeting she was being dragged off to.

There. There and there! Green eyes closed and the tiny body relaxed for a moment as she spotted Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Neville. They were here and safe. Opening her eyes Nari glanced behind her as she had yet to see any of her roommates. Nari relaxed further at the sight of Lavender and Parvati. She still needed to find the others.

"Hurry up, hurry up." Nari looked forward again to see Percy standing before the open entrance to the common rooms. "Quickly now."

Nari Potter looked fugitively around for the rest of her friends and classmates. Fred didn't let her look for long as he dragged her up to his room.

No! No, no, no! All thoughts of finding her classmates vanished as she was pulled up to her doom. She couldn't tell them! They couldn't know that she was a freak amongst freaks. Tears weld up, Nari Potter had only ever wanted to be normal. First she had wanted to be loved and seen as normal by her relatives. Then the little girl learned of the futility of that desire and instead hoped against all hope that she would find normality amongst the magical. To be normal before her peers eyes was all she wanted. Little Nari Potter jerked her arm sharply away from Fred and turned to bolt back down the stairs. George appeared before her and caught her firmly.

"Nari don't do this." said Fred softly from behind her. "We want our midget back."

"That and know how you're avoiding all our pranks." mutter George with a soft grin down at her. Nari stared up into George's blue, blue eyes. She bit her lip as she noted helplessly that the strange flecks she had been seeing were more like large spots this close to the boy. It made him look like he had odd colored, misshapen spots all over him. Nari found two thoughts diverge from his appearance: it was hard to take his words seriously, spotted as he was, and she couldn't help but wonder whether the spots were this big when she was this close to anyone else.

Nari jerked back in surprised horror when George suddenly poked her in the forehead. Nari squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself for the coming pressure of magic rushing into her. Nothing.

"Come on, lets talk." Stated Fred warmly as he also poked her head to Nari's shocked horror. She stayed still a moment longer, half hoping and half fearing the surprise of the pressure of magic being pulled into her appearing late for some odd reason. Nothing. So she could touch others, right? Thats what it meant. It had to mean that. Hope blossomed.

"Nari?"

Green eyes flickered open as she muttered, "Al-alright." The little girl still wasn't certain what to tell them. Would they hate her afterwards? Her eyes widened as she looked up at the two thirteen year olds. Her stomach dropped out from below her. The flecks had changed. They had become larger, more like large splashes of colors than the small multicolored specks that covered everything. They had changed to two specific colors, also. This change had only occurred around the twins though. All the rest of the specks were still small, transparent glitters of millions of different colors but Nari was hard pressed to find any of the two separate colors floating around Fred and George anywhere amongst the tiny glitters in the air. The new colors seemed to be uniquely theirs.

Admittedly the little girl still didn't know which was which but if ever she figured that out she would always be able to see the difference between them, literally. One had splashes of deep, velvety red-purple and the other had splashes of warm, golden yellow. Nari gulped as she painfully concluded that this change of her sight had occurred because of the physical contact they had had. She couldn't ever let that happen again. What would happen if she let either twin touch her again? Would she take their magic? Would her eyes be encompassed with swirls of reddish purple and golden yellow, destroying her sight?

"Come on Nari." Muttered George in faint frustration as he finally pulled Nari the last few steps into their dorm room. The eleven year old blushed, she hadn't realized that she had been stalling a few feet from the door. What had that must of looked like? They had to think her a coward, she had not even been able to enter their room for their long awaited talk. She forced all thoughts about her sight to the back of her mind and vaguely noted that the swirling splashes of colors around the twins faded to near none existence.

Nari feverishly blinked away her tears as the tangent scent that was distinctly the twins waft over her. How did Lee Jordan survive with George and Fred as his roommates? Nari hesitated no longer before carefully skirting around the simmering cauldrons and settling onto one of the twins beds, sitting on her palms to try and keep from squirming.

The twins quietly settled onto the bed in front of her. The trio sat in silence, the soft bubbling of potent potions and the creaking of others wandering up and down the stairs could be heard. Nari bit her lip in worry and felt her body begin to tremble. Couldn't they say something instead of looking at her with strange, lost expressions? Nari finally closed her eyes in frustration. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to tell two of her dearest friends that she was a freak. She certainly didn't want to watch as they stared at her in confused, hurt wonder.

"Nari... we don't know why you've been avoiding us." Started the red head with golden yellow colored splashes swirling around him.

"We want to understand, and Fred and I are pretty certain that it has something to do with your ability to avoid our pranks." Softly spoke George, the twin with reddish purple shifting continuously around his person. Nari blinked her eyes at them. What was she to say? There wasn't anything she could say. Nari felt her body tremble and shook her head violently back and forth, as if denying her own knowledge that she had to tell them.

"I-I-I ca-can't." stuttered Nari as she struggled to keep the tears down, which was only adding to her growing panic. She couldn't! She just couldn't tell them.

"Nari we just want to understand." frowned George. "You don't need to worry so much."

"Yeah, we'll stop pranking you!" Grinned Fred encouragingly as he sat forward. "Teach us your ways O' Great One!"

"Y-yo-you wi-ll.." Nari hiccuped, startling the two boys.

Nari jerked back as the twins were suddenly reaching out to her. "Hey now, don't cry." worried Fred, his eye gleaming with horror.

"We don't want you to cry Nari." Added George. Nari replied by bolting away to one of the small corners of the room. She couldn't do this. She couldn't... Nari Potter curled up tightly as her back pressed against one side of the small corner. She felt herself tremble harder as faint, just out of the edgy of her consciousness, memories of the Dursley's teased her mind.

"Nari please don't cry." Plead one of the twins pitifully. By then it was too late. Nari choked down her tears a moment longer before breaking down, her breath coming short as she struggled to reign in her wild emotions. She faintly became aware of the tingling moving over her body, starting at her toes and fingertips. A sign that she wasn't getting enough air.

The little girl jerked quiet visibly as two arms suddenly pulled her out of the corner and warped around her in comfort. "Breath Nari." Whispered George as he rubbed her back.

Nari struggled to follow the mantra of breath that George was soon whispering in her ear as she half buried herself into Fred. Her breathing wasn't getting any better and her mind was becoming more frantic as they went. After another moment Fred sudden turned her head softly so her ear pressed into his chest and remarked helplessly to the distraught girl. "You can cry you know."

Those words seemed to break the little girl's resolve as her tears soon were spilling over and soaking into Fred's shirt. After some moments Nari's body calmed its chaotic break from finally having her fears come to a head. Nari Potter had never want anyone to find out about her and her freakishness but... Green eyes closed as her tired body slumped fully against the two boys. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Nari forcefully threw all her worries away. After all, out of everyone who could have found out, who she could have found herself being forced to tell, the twins were perhaps the best possible ones. They might accept her freakish nature. Fred and George might continue being friends with her. She could only hope.

Nari slowly calmed fully and caught a muttered remark from Fred. "I hate when girls cry. Makes me feel terrible." Peaking out from her buried position against Fred revealed a nodding George. She couldn't help it as she found herself giggling.

"Sorry." She muttered as she forced herself to sit up from her comfortable place against the red headed boy and wiped her last tears onto the back of her sleeve. "I'll try not to cry if you feel so bad because of it."

Fred flushed in embarrassment. "uh..."

Another, more uncomfortable silence covered the three children as they sat on the ground in the third year boys dorm room.

"You alright now?" asked George hesitantly. Nari bowed her head as she bit her slightly trembling lip. She wasn't but...

"I'll be alright."

"Good," breathed Fred in relief before asking, "Could you tell us anything about... about why you're avoiding us and our pranks."

Green eyes closed before the little girl nodded jerkingly. "I was scared."

Taking a deep breath the little girl suddenly shifted around so she could look at both boys through her fringe of curly hair hiding her face partially from them. "I d-didn't want y-y-you to find out why your pranks we-weren't w-working."

Nari watched as two pairs of blue eyes sharpened in interest. "You mean you weren't avoiding the pranks?"

"They were just not activating somehow because of you?"

Nari nodded to the two questions.

"Why?" asked George after a moment of contemplation.

"Why can't they work on you?" specified Fred interest glowing in his blue eyes.

Nari dropped her head and shoulders. "Its because I'm a freak."

Silence reigned for but a second before both boys cried out as one. "WHAT?" Nari jumped at the outrage in the two boys voices. They hated her. Tears welled up, why did she always end up alone once revealing her freakishness? Her mind wandered to her her first years at muggle school.

"Who told you that Nari?" came a sudden growl. Green eyes shot up and the anger on the two boys faces made her shrink back.

"My-my rel-relatives."

"Your mother!?!"

Nari blinked in confusion. "What? No, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Mums been dead since I was way little..."

The little girl stilled. no..Oh no. No, no, no.. She wasn't planing on telling them who she was! Nari had only been preparing to tell them of how much of a freak she was.

George stared at his little friend. "You told us you had a mum, Nari."

The-Girl-Who-Lived stared in horror at her friends. What was she going to do? She couldn't.. She wouldn't tell them both her secrets! Nari started to shake her head back and forth quickly with her eyes shut to fight off another round of tears. "N-n-no I-I-I-I ha-have a-a M-m-mum.." She stuttered as she struggled to fix her mistake.

The twins stared at her with growing frowns before glancing quickly at each other and nodding. George turned back to Nari as Fred got up and ran over to one of their trunks. "Nari."

Green eyes flew open and stared at him in fear.

"Lets trade. We'll share a secret and you share one in return."

Nari bit her lip and slowly nodded. She knew as much as she hated it, feared it, she was going to have to share her two major secrets with George and Fred... that was if they had two secrets to share in return.

"All right. We'll go first." Smiled Fred as he plopped back down to the floor, remaking the triangle the three created with their positions. "But since we're willingly telling you, we get to choose which secret we get to learn at this round."

Nari flinched slightly at that but nodded in understanding. What secret would they choose? Nari shifted, antsy with worry. Which secret did she feel more comfortable in revealing to them?

"Nari here is our secret to our success." Started George. Fred nodded with a grin as he laid out a unfolded piece of old parchment. Nari stared blankly. That was their secret?

"uh..."

The twins grinned at her less then enthusiastic response before reciting as one while aiming their wands towards the old paper. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Immediately after those magic words inked lines began to appear across the old parchment. After a few seconds it became clear that the lines were creating some type of image, some type of map. Once the ink finally finished appearing Nari found herself staring at a map of Hogwarts if the title, Marauders Map Of Hogwarts, was any indication. Wonder filled Nari as she stared at the moving names of all the Hogwarts residences. She traced back to her classes, to the Great Hall, and to each dormitory of the Hogarts houses. Nari began glancing through the over crowded common room of Gryffindor for her friends and one classmate she had yet to make sure were safe from the troll but the twins distracted her again.

"A worthy secret to reveal to you we had," Smiled George.

"For an equally worthy secret of yours to gain knowledge of." Grinned Fred.

Nari nodded with a helpless smile as she glanced again at the map for a moment. "Yes I guess so... What do you want to know?"

Nari blinked as the twins seemed to turn and stare at each other in silence. She could see the brown flecks she was so used to by now gleam in their eyes and it clicked. Those brown flecks were indication that they were somehow silently communicating. They were, perhaps, speaking into each others minds!

Nari's realization was quickly forgotten for the moment as Fred spoke for the two of them. "We wish to know of your family and why you lied to us. What is the truth? Who are you? Who is your mother?"

Nari flinched, a part of her had hoped they would have been more interested in her secret involved with her being able to avoid their pranks as that was the one she had built herself up to revealing to them all month. Nari closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I need some paper, ink, and a quill."

She didn't open her eyes as she heard one of the twins move about in the room in search for what she had asked for. What would the twins think after learning of who she was? Memories of what they had said about Harry Potter when first meeting suddenly jumped at her. Mrs. Weasley had told them that Harry Potter would be able to avoid their pranks! They had said they wanted to see if that was true and perhaps invite him to join in on their plans.... Nari snorted in faint, horrified amusement as she had the sudden image of the twins squealing like little girls when they somehow connected their lack of successful pranks done on Nari with her being "Harry Potter". They were going to go ballistic anyways with their mum having told them she, as Harry Potter, could avoid their pranks and seeing, by all indication, that it was true.

Nair opened her eyes revealing George setting the requested material on the floor besides her. "Thank you." Nari whispered as she dipped the quill into ink and thought back to what the goblin manager of the Potter House had reminded her about near the end of her stay. The fidelius charm, that had been altered by her mother, was powerful enough to protect her from human knowledge. It made it so her connection with the Dursleys, the truth hidden in her mind, stayed hidden even when a person was trying to read her mind. She had been made the secret keeper of her very own identity by her mother that fateful Halloween night. Only she would ever be able to impart this secret to any other and only through writing could it be achieved.

Nari quickly, but neatly, wrote out the words that would give Fred and George the knowledge and the ability to connect all the dots that were right in front of them:

_I am Nari Potter, Daughter of James, Daughter of Lily, Heir to the Most Ancient and Proud House of Potter._

Nari hesitated as she stared down at her writing. Could she really give them the answer, the truth that the entire wizarding world was trying to figure out. Looking up at her patiently waiting friends, the little girl smiled and hand the parchment to them. She could...with this secret she could accept them knowing. The other, the one that made her a freak, was one Nari felt somehow relieved in being able to hide a little longer.

The twins sucked in sharply as they finished reading. "Could you burn that note Fred?" asked Nari as she thought back to the part the goblin had insisted wouldn't be good. Never was she to leave one of these written notes anywhere. She was to write it, share it, and burn it with in minutes.

Fred nodded and went over to one of their many simmering potions, sticking the parchment carefully into the flames licking the bottom of a cauldron.

"So..." George breathed out. "You're Harry Potter?"

Nari stared. "I'm Nari Potter. There has never ever been a Harry Potter."

Fred sat down and looked at her thoughtfully. "Why does everyone think you're a boy? Why are you hiding?"

Nari curled up slightly as she thought about how to answer this. "Well that complicated... I don't know if you remember when I was called The-Child-Who-Lived?" The twins slowly nodded. "Well from what I understand Dumbledore told the minister that I was Harry Potter and the minister told the world. Thats why everyone thinks I'm a boy."

"Why does Dumbledore think you're a boy then?" asked George.

"He read my parents will and because of the charm on me, protecting me, he couldn't remember that I was a girl. The will was made before I was born and had my possible names for either sex. I am not sure why he assumed I was a boy though."

"How come he didn't realize your using the female name your parents stated in the will." Confusion gleamed in both pairs of blue eyes.

Nari shifted and shrugged helplessly. "I..I don't know. He read the will and even wrote down both names in the letter he had left my Aunt. He might know but... I just don't know."

Fred mussed out. "Maybe this charm on you, I assume its not affecting us anymore because we read that note,"

Nari nodded and interrupted. "You won't be able to tell anyone though. I'm the only person that can tell another."

The twins nodded before George began where Fred had left off. "Maybe the charm started working slower on Dumbledore because of how powerful he is."

Nari nodded slowly. "Maybe."

The trio sat in silence for some minutes before Fred asked. "What about your family? Why are you hiding?"

Nari sighed. "They threw me out when I got my Hogwarts letter."

"WHAT!"

Nari flinched before explaining quickly. "They don't like anything thats not normal. I'm a freak-" the little girl ignored the protest the two boys sounded, "-so they dropped me off near the Leaky Cauldron. Its alright, I was able to claim the Declare of Freedom, and I have Issy and Conny."

Both twins stared at her with a frown. "You could stay with us." scowled George.

"You could stay with anyone, really, if you stop hiding!" Cried Fred.

Nari pouted. "But I don't want to have everyone staring at me! I don't want them trying to be my friend just because of who I am! I don't want boys like Ronald trying to become my boyfriend! I just want to be me, not The-Girl-Who-Lived! I want to be normal just for once in my life!"

The twins opened their mouths to counter back but stilled as the oddly grim voice of Professor McGonagall floated into their room with the help of a sonorus spell. "All students immediately come to the common room."

Nari slowly got up, noticing to her annoyance that her legs were asleep, and staggered to the door. Fred caught her arm slightly. "You alright there?"

Nari grimaced. "Legs asleep." Her grimace changed to a glare at the twins soft chuckles. Right before they left the room, the twins stilled and turned to Nari, startling grins growing across their faces.

"We're so staying at your house sometime this summer!"

"No Adult supervision!"

Nari shook her head. "Boys." she muttered as she followed the now bouncing boys out the door. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Nari blinked at the sudden look Fred gave her.

"Midget, we're going to find out how you're stopping our pranks! Mum can't be right about us not being able to prank you!" Nari couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face at the nickname, even with the daunting prospect of more pranks. When there were pranks there was more magic she soaked up. Nari wasn't sure she could stand another odd change to her vision any time soon. No the nickname being used again told her that she was still just Nari with Fred and, through that, George.

Wait.. those colors. Nari glanced over the packed common room before turn to Fred. "I was wondering... You don't have to answer this but you're Fred right? I mean you guys didn't keep switching your names back there so you are Fred."

The blue eyes blinked, yellow swirling splashes stilled. "Yea. I'm Fred." He answered softly looking at her with another odd expression.

Nari smiled in thanks before getting distracted by finally spying a rather disheveled Professor McGonagall. Fred was the yellow cover twin. George was the purple one. Her smile grew, she could tell between them!

"Quiet." came the firm order from Professor McGonagall. "Is everyone present?" Nods and yeses were her answer. Her lips thinned. "As you all know there was a disturbance involving a mountain troll this evening that forced all students to return to their common rooms to continue the feast for All Hallows Eve. Not all of my Gryffindor's are present here tonight. We are not certain why this student didn't return to the common rooms but I have been requested to determine the reason by the headmaster." Murmurs spread out at that. A student not here? Why? Who would be so foolish as to not return to the safety of the commons rooms?

"Now I would like to hear from any of you who might know of a possible reason behind Miss Granger not returning with the rest of you to the dorms."

Nari's eyes widened. Hermione... her mind flew a mile a minute as she tried to figure out any possible reason behind Hermione's spoke up. "Hermione wasn't at the feast Professor. She was crying in the fourth floor girls restroom."

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned even more. "And why was Miss Granger crying in the fourth floor restroom?"

Neville answered. "Ron insulted her in response to his frustration with how Hermione was treating him in charms today. He hadn't realized she was close enough to hear him till she ran by."

McGongall frowned over at Ron. "That was highly inappropriate Mr. Weasley. Since it wasn't your fault in what resulted in your actions today you will simple have a detention with Mr. Filch and thirty points deducted from Gryffindor."

"WHAT!" cried Ron in outrage. "I only insulted her. She wasn't even supposed to be able to hear what I said and I was telling the truth! I just called her a know-it-all! She is one after all!"

The head of Gryffindor stared grimly at Ronald Weasley. "Be that as it may, your words have resulted in her not being aware of the danger she ended up in. You will have your detention and another twenty points from Gryffindor for your tongue." Their professor turned back to the crowd of students. "There will be no classes tomorrow as-"

Ron scowled and muttered, too loudly for people to even pretend not to notice, "I only insulted her I shouldn't be getting a detention for that. Professor wasn't even there to witness it..."

Professor McGonagall pivoted back to the red headed boy. "You will have three detentions on top of the one with Filch but these will be with Professor Snape!"

Ron glared, "But why?!?"

"Because Mr. Weasley your words, no matter how unintentional, led to Miss Granger staying in a restroom where the mountain troll entered. She was unaware of her danger nor of the need to return to the safety of the dorms!"

The common room fell silent. Nari bit her lip. Hermione had been that close to a mountain troll? How badly hurt was she? She had to be alright!

"Professor... I Hermione alright?" asked Nari.

McGonagall's lips thinned, "Miss Granger is dead."

^_^ please review ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Sixteen

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

Nari is pronounced Nah-ree

Soft morning light fell across the Gryffindor common room as a little girl of eleven sat curled up staring into the embers of a long since dead fire. Her thoughts had been on one subject all night long. She hadn't even slept the two hours she could a night. What could she have done? If only she had tried harder in finding all her classmates. Green eyes stared dully at the dieing coals that had once been a vibrant flame. Hermione shouldn't have died. She could have saved her! Couldn't she have?

"Nari?" Green eyes flickered over to Neville who had just joined her on the couch. "You alright?"

Nari turned back to her staring contest with the coals. "Fine."

She felt the shifting of the couch as Neville sat back. "You didn't do anything wrong. None of us could have know. It wasn't like Hermione had been close to any of us so... we couldn't have realized she hadn't been in the common room... Right?"

Nari frowned. "I should have known. We had a fight but.. but I was her friend."

"No you weren't."

The little girl jerked. "What?" Gasped Nari.

Neville sighed. "None of us were friends with her. Were we? She was frustrating to be around. She was demeaning to all of us. We couldn't see her as a friend... I couldn't see her as one. I know you haven't been able to since the second week of school."

Nari bit her lip. He was right on that, she hadn't been able to stand Hermione after their fight... and maybe even before it. But... "That doesn't mean we shouldn't have been able to do something about it!"

"But what? What could we have done!?" Cried Neville loudly in frustration. His voice began to rise with each statement following. "We didn't know about her not being in the common room. We didn't know she hadn't been at the feast. We didn't know she was crying in some bathroom that a mountain troll was going to visit..." Neville slumped forward and whispered. "We didn't know."

Nari closed her eyes as she felt the prickling of tears. "We didn't know. We should have know!" she whispered.

"But we didn't." Neville choked. "We didn't so.. so we couldn't have done anything."

The two first years fell silent. They couldn't have done anything and that was something they had to accept, though perhaps not for a while longer. The duo sat in silence as they continued their own inner battering over not saving Hermione. They were just children who thought they should be better then children. They were but first years who thought they should be able to do magic better than their teachers. They were but students who thought everyone were idiots or lazy beyond imagination to forget what magic was, to stop trying to learn how to do magic, and simple follow far to simplistic texts that gave them short cuts on casting spells. They were but little children who had too much on their shoulders making them forget that there were adults that were supposed to worry about all these things, who were supposed to take care of them.

Nari sighed as she glanced at Neville. "You want to work on that prank?"

"Yeah."

Nari pulled out their list of pranks from inside her night gown to the embarrassment of Neville. "What?"

Neville quickly shook his head at her confused inquiry. "Nothing.. nothing!"

Nari blinked at him before shrugging and looking over their list. "What do you think of this one?" She pointed halfway down the list.

"Uh.. I like this one more." Neville answered back as he pointed higher up.

"That one is pretty good." mused Nari before turning fully to Neville. "Hey how are we going to get these spells or potions to target just Fred and George?!?"

Neville stared at her in growing horror. "Uhh..."

"Could we ask the house elves to bake some of the potion into some pumpkin muffins?" Asked Nari as she frowned over the list again.

"No, that would change the composition of the potion. Anyways it's November now." Frowned Neville. He turned to the list also. "We could... hmmm... no...that... well.. yes... uh.. hmmm.."

Nari blinked over at her year mate in growing amusement as he pulled the list from her hand and looked over it longer. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of this sooner. She felt terrible about over looking this. How were they going to prank just the twins with any of these? They had to know the how and not just the what! She felt so stupid for not realizing this sooner. Neither Neville or herself could just walk up to the twins and cast one of the charms they had found on them. It would be funny to see the twins expressions if they did do that though.

Neville finally sighed and remarked with a less than enthusiastic voice. "We're going to have to study some charms or something that would allow us to target Fred and George. They'll be way over our heads."

Nari sighed. "Great." They already had enough problems with their first year spells. "This is getting more and more bothersome."

"Maybe, but it'll be worth it." muttered Neville, sounding less than convinced. They looked over the list once more before finally cutting it down to four possible pranks by the time other students were appearing for breakfast.

"We should get some food." remarked Neville as he folded up the parchment.

"I'm not that hungry." mutter Nari in return before getting up. "But maybe Professor Dumbledore will tell us how a troll got in and if we'll be able to go to Her-Hermione's funeral."

Neville nodded and the two parted ways as they went to their rooms for their clothes. Breakfast was a subdued event where the entire student population appeared and stayed in hopes of having someone tell them more of what had happened. Dumbledore finally appeared to answer their unvoiced questions.

"Good morning children." He quietly spoke, his voice filling the silent room, his eyes dull from their usually brilliant glitter."I know all of you are concerned for what has occurred. Many of you have questions on what happened last night. Alas, there is little to say on the matter. Miss Hermione Granger, a first year Gryffindor, was not in attendance last evening during the feast and was in fact residing in the fourth floor girls restroom distraught over some private event from earlier that day. The mountain troll somehow entered Hogwarts that our good Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Quirrell was able to warn us about but Miss Granger was never aware of the danger. And so the mountain troll traveled up to the fourth floor, found an unaware Miss Granger, and violently murdered her before any of our Professors were able to reach her.

The ministry has been informed of the matter. An investigation is underway as to how this could have occurred. We will have Miss Hermione Granger's funeral tomorrow. All are welcome to join in giving this young lady a proper farewell and good luck on the next great journey that she has to face so early since her birth."

The professor left soon after, leaving a nearly silent Great Hall. Nari frowned over what Dumbledore had said as she also left the hall. It was lacking any real new information but the part about her funeral and the ministry's involvement. He made it sound like the funeral was going to take place here. How could that be? Wouldn't her parents want to have her funeral where their family could attend?

"Midget!"

Nari slowed as she found Fred rushing over to her. Nari still couldn't believe, understandable so since it has only been barely a day, that Fred and George were acting normal around her. They knew she was Harry Potter and more importantly they knew she was a freak. They just didn't know why she was one and Nari didn't want them to every know why.

"Yes?"

"Come on." Smiled Fred. "You need something to take your mind off things!"

Fred grabbed Nari and started dragging her off. After a few moments she realized that they were heading up and by all appearances towards the Gryffindor dorms. Nari finally asked. "What are we doing?"

"Christmas shopping." Fred grinned back at her. "We want to get out there before the holiday rush."

Nari blinked. "How are we going to be Christmas shopping?"

"By going to stores."

Nari rolled her eyes at the answer. "And how are we going to get to these stores?"

"Walking of course."

The little girl sighed. "But of course."

A few more minutes and suddenly they were traveling across the forbidden third floor corridor until Fred pulled to a stop in front of a statue of a humpbacked witch. "Fred?"

Blue eyes gleamed with mischief over to her. "Squally Wiggly."

"Wha-" Green eyes widened as the statue surprisingly gracefully hopped out of the way, revealing a hole on the floor with a ladder attached. Fred calmly grinned at her before climbing down. Nari humphed at the ridiculousness of the situation before following. At the bottom revealed a relaxing George leaning against one wall.

"Finally." huffed the waiting twin before pushing of the wall and heading out down the dark passageway. Fred happily followed, dragging a reluctant Nari along.

"Come on Midget." Smirked Fred back at her as he tugged at her arm to get her walking quicker.

George turned back also. "Your reluctance is not a sign that that rumor about being afraid of the dark being true now is it?"

Nari puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. She had thought she had stopped that rumor from spreading dammit! "No." Nari yanked her arm out of Fred's grasp and followed by her own power. "Where does this go?"

"Hogsmeade." came the unhelpful answer from George.

"It ends in the cellar of Honeyduke's, the village chocolate and candy shop." explained Fred.

Nari eyes lit up at that. "Do they have strawberries?"

Fred and George stared at each other in amusement before George answered. "Chocolate covered ones."

Nari Potter's squeal of delight could be heard throughout Hogwarts.

AUAU

The students trailed subduedly after their professors and the ministry employees. Hermione was going to be buried at Hogwarts. No one had even known there was a graveyard here. Of course, since they were heading through the forbidden forest it didn't take a genius to realize why no one had known. The forbidden forest was forbidden for a reason. Perhaps it was forbidden because of the graveyard?

The trees parted revealing a number of graves. Many more than should be here. Nari stared around at the numerous stones as the group quietly walked through to the back, Hermione's casket floating between the professors. Dumbledore led the procession. As they continued to travel deeper into the graveyard Nari noticed that the inscriptions on the gravestones were faded or didn't make much sense. What was it meaning by saying Devoted Follower where something like devoted lover, mother, father, or friend statements should be? One even had the inscription of diabolus amor. Didn't that mean something like devil love?

They came to a stop in front of the large statue at the back of the graveyard. It was of an angel, a guardian angel residing protectively over the graves. It had the inscription _Begone to thy God and know that one of his angels guards thy bodies for thee eternal sleep._ Creepy much?The little girl shook he head and glanced over at a rather new looking grave, new being that it had to have been made within the last fifty years.

_Here Rests Myrtle Maurcher_

_May she find peace and joy_

_1931-1943_

Was that? Nari stared blankly at the grave. Moaning Myrtle. This was her grave. Merlin. Perhaps she should have realized since that one time she had dared go to Moaning Myrtle's restroom Myrtle had been in a outdated Hogwarts uniform that was clearly muggle inspired. From what little of history she had payed any attention to, that didn't involve goblin wars, there has been a progression in adopting muggle technology and fashion in the British wizarding society for the last hundred years or so. Does everyone who dies at Hogwarts end up at this graveyard? If so, there has been a large number of deaths at school.

Dumbledore stepped up and opened a book as the professors lowered Hermione's casket over the hole that would be her grave. "As is tradition at Hogwarts, I shall speak the original statement created by the founders for students of the.... Christian belief system."

Nari whispered in confusion, "What?"

Neville leaned over to her. "Most of us don't follow any of those religions. Just doesn't make sense for us purebloods. You only have to think back to the witch hunting days to realize why."

Dumbledore cleared his throat before reading, "Thy rest be held by hands of many. Thy life be claimed by thy god or damned in thy hell thou believeth of. Know thy time with us was merry and we will wait for rebirth to make merry once more. If thee were befouled with unknown belief that makest our lives damned to thy eye, we pray strife came not. Now we lay thee down to sleep and we shall sing to thee till thy waking days of many."

A strange song seemed to emit from the angel statue, in a tongue Nari had never heard. The purebloods amongst the mourners soon joined in singing the song, their voices eerie. Hermione's casket fell into the darkness of the earth.

AUAU

This week had been one thing after another. Green eyes stared blandly down at her full breakfast plate. There had been Hermione's death, her funeral, the sudden jump in homework, the strange things happening in the library, and Ron had been up in arms about find out who this Nicolas Flamel person was. And today was the first quidditch game of the season, Nari Potter's first game ever.

She hadn't had time to wonder over the absence of Hermione's family at the funeral. She hadn't had time to figure out how to make a charm matrix that would allow Neville and her to prank Fred and George. She hadn't had time to wonder past a moment or two on why her things were floating around and vanishing on her when she was in the library. She hadn't had time for anything but homework, homework, homework, and quidditch practice.

"You should eat something." Remarked Seamus as he snagged one of her pieces of bacon off her plate. Neville hmmed in agreement from his nose in a charms books about matrix.

"I'm not hungry."

Fred suddenly appeared behind her. "Not even hungry for some chocolate strawberries?"

Nari turned slowly over to him. "Oh?"

Fred grinned as he opened a small box, revealing three prefect chocolate covered strawberries. They vanished from the little girls sight as soon as she reached for one.

"Nuahaa.." laughed Fred as he wagged his finger. "You get them once we're at the changing rooms. Come on, we're going to be late!"

Nari glared at the vanishing red head. How dare he! The little girl ran out of the room after the strawberry snatcher. Leaving behind her highly amused friends and Lavender's sigh of "They're so cute together!"

Nari happily bounced in her seat between Fred and George in the changing room, savoring her delicious strawberries. Not even Wood's presence could distract her from her prize. Foolish Fred, what did he think of achieving in buying her and then giving her strawberries without anything in return? A dainty hand snapped out and slapped away George's as he tried to take her strawberries away.

"Nari.." Green eyes closed in contentment as she nipped another strawberry.

"Nari.." So sweet and delicious.

"Midget!" Green eyes flashed over at George.

"What!"

Wood took the box of strawberries from her. "HEY!"

"We have a game to win Nari." Scowled Wood. "You can have the last strawberry after the game.

Nari glared at Oliver. "Fine. Lets get this over with!"

Later Nari would come to the conclusion that the strawberries had been given as a way to distract her from the nerves she should have been feeling when they walked out onto the field with a welcoming roar from the stadium seats. At that point in time all she was think was Lee was a jerk for making them begin the game before she could have her last strawberry. Later she would remember it wasn't the choice of the announcer when the game began. Later she would be furious at Madam Hooch instead.

Nari glared at the Sytherin team, it was their fault that she couldn't have her strawberry. Nari pushed off sharply with the rest of the quidditch players as Hooch threw the quaffle. She glared over at Lee as he began his commentary, "AND THEY'RE OFF! Sytherin has the ball! Pucey passes to Warrington. Warrington avoids Katie as she tries to make a steal! Warrington passes back to Flint! He shoots aaaaaaaaannnnnnnndddddddd Wood catches the quaffle! Gryffindor has the ball!"

Green eyes narrowed as she ignored the Sytherin seeker near by. Katie dodged around Warrington and passed the ball to Angelina. Flint moved into her way but had to dodge a well placed bludger from Fred, leaving a opening to the Sytherin goals. Angelina shifted around as if to shoot the ball before she dropped it and dodged the last ditch attack from Pucey. Alicia caught it and tossed the quaffle in like it was a day in the park.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Screamed Lee through the microphone.

Nari suddenly dodged as a bludger rushed up at her, her broom shifting easily from what she thought of as "park" mode into "reverse". The seatbelt like feeling appearing as soon as she leaned back, and so shot sharply backwards and out of the way of the stray bludger. Steadying herself, The-Girl-Who-Lived pushed the game to the back of her notice and began to search out for the golden snitch. The two crazy bludgers dancing around the air stayed a nice highlighted red in the back of her mind. She wasn't about to get hit by one of those.

She tried to ignore the brutal attacks the Sytherins started on with first Oliver and then Angelina. She had to find the snitch before anyone else on her team was lost.

"TEN POINTS TO SYTHERIN!" Came Lee's voice. Right after, Nari felt a slight jerk and than another. A second longer and she found herself riding a bucking broom. She vaguely heard the crowds cry of horror and Lee's screaming commentary. Her nimbus 2000 suddenly jerked in a violent circle. Up. Down. Right. Left. Down. Right. Up. Down. Left.

Nari struggled to keep her grip as she felt all the safety belt charms vanish but one extremely violent jerk sent her flying over, only her hands keeping her from falling to her death. The brooms bucks didn't let up. Nari struggled as she tried to ignore the her raising fears. Another violent jerk and the little eleven year old seeker was thrown off. The ground was rushing towards her.

^_^ Please Review! ^_^

a/n:Sorry about it being so short. This chapter was frustrating to write.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything that Belongs to Rowling.(etc., etc.)

Chapter Seventeen

Pairing: Nari Potter with undecided males(s), Luna Lovegood with undecided male(s), and other most likely unimportant pairings

Nari is pronounced Nah-ree

She was going to die. She was going to fall to her death with a big squash like on Dudley's video games. It was really too bad she never had gotten a chance to prank the twins. What was it like to be kissed? Green eyes flickered open and quickly shut again as the wind rushed over her. Why did it matter? She was never going to have sex. Period. Her bottom would never forgive her. Even if it was Oliver who was asking.

Merlin. She was so glad she wasn't wearing a skirt. At least Hogwarts quidditch uniforms took in the possibility of flashing people into account. What a mortifying way to die, fall to death in front of an entire school all the while flashing her strawberry printed panties. At least Nari Potter was pretty sure that was the pair she had on today. If she had been in a skirt she would have been able to check. It would be a good conversation starter if she ended up a ghost. Maybe she could hang out with Peeves?

She was going to miss Issy and Conny. Her friends too. Perhaps she should look into haunting Fred and George? That would be the ultimate prank. But did she really want to be with them for their entire lives?

Bloody hell, Nari hoped no one tried to save her with a spell. That would be a bloody brilliant thing to have happen. At least she would be dead while they all were trying to figure out how the spell didn't work. To bad she couldn't be there to see Dumbledore's face when one of his spells failed. He was probably the one that would shoot one at her after all.

Her ears were ringing. She was going to hit the ground any second now. She hadn't gotten a chance to finish her strawberries. Maybe she should haunt Wood, the bastard took her last strawberry away! Its strange the things you think about when your falling fifty feet to the ground. Suddenly the air slowed its rushing upward grasp on her cloths and hair. Something was gripping one of her arms. Was Dumbledore really that powerful that she didn't eat his spell? Not that she was complaining.

"Nari!"

Emerald orbs flew open at the rather loud screaming of her name. Looking up Nari stared into the brown eyes of Alicia. She was going to give Alicia her last strawberry. She deserved it. Nari suddenly choked down a scream as pain shot through her arm. It felt like it was being ripped off. The tiny girl vaguely heard some rather colorful cussing from Alicia, almost at the level of Uncle Vernon, then her feet hit something solid. She was falling again, though this time it was simply Alicia letting her go as she fell back onto the soft grass of the quidditch field her feet were now resting on.

Alicia was definitely allowed to have her last strawberry. She had caught her. Her teammate had saved her from a rather untimely death. Of course there was the fact that her arm was going to kill her now if the pain was any indication. She blinked as she found the twin faces of Madam Hooch swim in her face. Nari hadn't known that she had been an identical twin was the last thoughts of the little girl before she crumbled into darkness.

AUAU

Emerald orbs flew open as a scream of pure agony escaped Nari Potter's lips. Stunned silence fell over the room before the woman of Nari's fears appeared in her view with an extremely worried and confused expression on her face.

"I am so, so sorry dear." gasped Madam Pomfrey. "I had thought I had cast a proper numbing spell on your arm. I don't know why it didn't work!"

Nari trembled as her brain got a kick start at the nurses rushed words. She was in the hospital wing. The one part of the school she had been trying to avoid the entire year. Nari felt herself begin to tremble harder. She was going to find out. Madam Pomfrey was going to find out about how much of a freak she was and then she was going to be thrown out of Hogwarts. They would find out that she wasn't just Nari Potter but the Nari Potter, their savior, their child-who-lived. They would find out about the Dursley's. Then she would be taken to be experimented on and she would b-

"BREATH!"

Nari obeyed, taking a shaky breath in. She couldn't stay here. She couldn't let this happen. But she didn't know what she was going to do! What could she do?

"Miss Potter calm down. I apologies for my miscasting. I haven't had that happen in years. Never had it happen when I had to pop a shoulder back into its socket. The pain is mostly gone. You will have a large bruise on you shoulder for a while but for the most part you are perfectly alright now. No need to faint or anything. Here is some cream for the bruises. You are free to go."

Nari stared blankly down at the jar of cream the nurse held out to her for a moment before her mind's orders finally got through. She could leave. No one was going to find out! The tiny girl bolted immediately from the room. A minute later, said girl could hear the nurse call for her to return. She must of startled the woman enough that made her let her go. Thank Merlin.

Reaching the Gryffindor common room Nari tried to fly through the commons up towards her room but was caught by a pair of arms.

"Wow. Hold it we got to know you're alright Nari!" Exclaimed Seamus, one of the boys who had caught her in mid run. The Green eyed girl pouted, she just wanted to go hide.

"How did you get out of the hospital wing anyways?" Asked Alicia as the quidditch team surrounded the first year and her year mates. Nari groaned in annoyance. She just wanted to go hide.

"She let me go."

"WHAT!"

"Seriously?"

Nari sighed. "Yes... What happened to my broom? To the game!?!"

Wood sighed heavily. "We lost obviously. The professors took the broom for study."

"You'll get it back before the next game! We don't play again till after the winter break." Added Katie.

AUAU

Nari Potter sighed as she skimmed over the charms book. This wasn't going to work. It was just too complicated and the book didn't even explain it properly. They were never going to figure out how to use a matrix charm, let alone be able to use it correctly to prank the twins. There had to be a simpler way of things.

"Neville?"

The mossy haired eleven year old appeared from behind the huge pile of books between them. "Hmm?"

"I vote we just go shoot these spells at them and run." Nari stated bluntly.

Brown eyes blinked before a smile of relief stretched across the boys face. "I agree. If I have to read one more sentence about the teacher teaching us how to make a matrix then I think I might just chuck all these worthless piles of paper into a fire."

Nari nodded in agreement. "So when shall we do it?"

"You both are insane." One Ron Weasley seemingly appeared at their table. "These are my brothers, the Pranksters extreme, your talking about "pranking" right now. You have to have something better than shooting them and running for dear life."

Green eyes narrowed. "What about..." The three leaned closer together as Nari whispered.

Ron jumped back, "You are insane! Come on Neville lets go talk to Hagrid. He should know about Nicolas Flamel and he's not about to have us do something so dumb."

Neville yelped in surprise as Ron dragged him from the library. Nari blinked after them before shaking her head. Ron was the insane one, who cared about what Dumbledore and this Flamel person wanted to hide in plain sight at Hogwarts of all places. Anyways her idea was brilliant.

The little girl quickly returned all the charms books before wandering the library for some more reading material since she had finished all her school books and the older editions of them she could find, which wasn't much sadly. After about an hour of searching Nari left the library with the latest editions of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Achievements in the Art of Alchemy_.

AUAU

Tiny hands caught the heavy door of the third year boys dormitory. The stench of sweat and potions brewing waifed through the opening. A holly wand flicked out and turned in a circler counter-clockwise motion. "compello quiesco." Whispered the little owner of the wand. A flash of dreamy blue shot silently out of the wand into the room.

"I did it!" breathed the little girl in excitement.

"Don't you have to cast the spell at a person for it to actually do anything?" Whispered back the slightly over weight boy.

Green eyes flashed back at the the boy in surprise which quickly turned into a glare. Huffing in annoyance Nari Potter muttered, "Your right."

With that the two first years slipped into the the silent third year boys Gryffindor dorm room. A quick repeat of the sleeping spell casted onto each of the three boys later brought the two to where they had wanted to be in the first place, in front of the unsuspecting sleeping twins.

"Right so first we're going to cast the shrinking charm."

"Then the fur one right?"

"Mhmmm."

"After that we-"

Nari jabbed her wand out at the twin sleeping in front of her, "inclino brevis".

"Fine, fine we'll not go over the plan one last time." Grumbled Neville as he cast the same spell at the other twin.

"The forced sleep spell will only last for a few more minutes. We don't want them to wake up to us standing over them" Explained Nari as she waved her wand over the twin and spoke, "mereo villus."

AUAU

Neville dumped the last of the random objects they had practiced the spells for their prank on all night and the last couple of nights out the tower window. Neither first year was worried about being blamed for the random pile of bespelled items at the base of the tower. First years couldn't do a single one of those spells after all.

Nari leaned over her random library book about quidditch. "I hope they return my broom soon. I want to go flying."

An amused look passed over the boy's face as he sat down besides her and began pruning his magical rose bush, which as far as Nari was concerned randomly appeared one day, Neville claimed his Gran had sent it. A hour or so of comfortable silence was shattered by a cry of horror from up the boys stairs. A moment later two small, shorter than Nari, things came tumbling down the stairs in their rush for the exit. Both looked like little midget red hair balls.

The first years stifled laughter stopped the two things from running. The things turned as one towards the two first years. One parted what appeared to be long strands of hair with what could only be hair covered hands, revealing a furry face of one of the Weasley twins. A rather quizzical look gleamed across his blue eyes before Lee exploded down the stairs with a camera, breaking the moment. The hair covered twins bolted out as Lee almost squealed over the evidence of someone pranking the pranksters.

Nari turned to Neville with a small grin. Neville pulled out the camera in answer. After another moment of silence, where both eleven year olds began to clean up their area so they could get breakfast and see how long their spell work would last, Neville stilled.

Turning around sharply he breathed out in horror, "They know we did it."

The next day the entire school seemingly gained possession of photos of one of the twins holding his hair away from his fur covered face staring directly into the camera, by then it was the only evidence of the twins ever being midget hair balls. The day after Neville became a fish man, fins and all. The twins turned purple and yellow respectfully, their hair vanished, hours later. Two days after, Nari finally changed Neville back. An hour later Neville gained a garden for hair, the tulips sang. The twins gained elephant ears and trunk in return. The prank war lasted a week. Everyone gained a new respect for Fred, George, and Neville. No one realized Nari had had anything to do with it since she hadn't been pranked once.

With that realization, the three boys ganged up and tried to prank her instead. None worked. That lead to the end of the mini-war, with Nari the victor by default of never being pranked.

Nari Potter sat by the fire in the common room as she worked on what appeared to be a scrap book. Neville sat near by losing at chess against Ron. Seamus lounged on the couch failing to finish the required reading as Dean and Lee argued over football and Quidditch. Lavender and Parvati sat painting their nails and giggling in the corner. In another corner the twins sat planing some devious prank. It was a calm winter night.

"I can't wait till Christmas break." Giggle Lavender.

"Its called winter break for a reason, ya know." scowled Seamus.

Nari glanced up from her work on carefully placing the photo of Neville as fish boy on to the page near a cut out article about Sirius Black being spotted in Wales. "What?"

Neville remarked over Seamus' scowling mutters as the Irish boy returned to his school book, "Most don't celebrate Christmas in the wizarding world but other holidays. We give out presents though, simply because many of our friends celebrate the holidays and it doesn't seem proper not to give them gifts in return for their thoughtfulness. My family have always celebrated Yule. Though I'm staying at Hogwarts this year."

"Oh? I'm heading out to see the Alps with my fam." Remarked Dean.

"I'm just going home for the holidays." Sighed Lavender. "Though I'm planing to have a Christmas party. I'll invite all of you who'll be in town!"

Parvati giggled softly as she painted a flower on one off her toes. "I'll be able to come, though my family will be celebrating the winter solstice with a party for friends and family. You all are welcome to come if you can."

"I should be able to come to both." Remarked Nari as she flipped through her pages of quidditch photos which included one of her hanging onto her broom by a hand and a couple of the match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the first match she had ever watched. "Just owl me."

George and Fred plopped down on either side of her. "Your going home for the Hols?" Pouted Fred as George stole her scrap book.

"Yeah, I want to see Issy and Conny." Smiled Nari.

"Well we're staying over the Holidays since Mum, Dad, and GinGin are visiting Charlie in Romania. You know he's our brother that plays with dragons for a living." Grinned George as he paused at her pages dedicated solely to one Sirius Black, or more specifically Daily Prophet articles about him starting with the very first about his escape and relations to one Harry Potter. Nari could tell the moment the twins realized why she was so interested in the man by the stiffening of their shoulders and sharp glance of Fred's. She shrugged at them in response to their silent question. One she was pretty sure was either does he know your a girl or do you plan on doing anything about him. To either one she couldn't give a answer.

Ron rolled his eyes at his older brothers, "Charlie works at a dragon preserve. He doesn't play with dragons, he makes sure their cared for in a controlled environment."

"Wow, that cool. Have you ever seen a real live dragon before?" Asked Seamus, dropping all pretenses of studying by letting his book fall shut.

"Well yeah we've gone a couple of times before. Their bloody brilliant, I tell you!" Grinned Ron as he went into detail of one of their more exciting trips over there. None noticed the twins dragging Nari away for a quiet talk about a certain mass murder. Nari rolled her eyes, this conversation wasn't going to go any where.

AUAU

The Hogwarts express pulled out of Hogesmeade. Nari Potter settled into a compartment with Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Su Li, one of Padma's good friends and fellow Ravenclaws. It was finally Winter Break. Nari didn't know how long she had been waiting for it. Luckily it had come quickly enough that she was able to avoid a certain conversation with the twins about her freakish nature. The two were rather persistent, though the prank war and following initiation of Neville and her into the new marauders had throughly distracted the boys.

Nari smiled at that. The new marauders, not that that what they were going to call themselves, had been created about a week ago. The three boys of the group had been charged with thinking up new pranks while she was given the duty of finding a good name for them. Nari had no idea what to call themselves. It would have to be a name that didn't indicate that she was part of the group. Fred had insisted on it since she was going to be their look out and alibi since little, sweet Nari Potter couldn't possibly be part of such a improper group. It was more because all the teachers liked her to an extent. Snape was debatable. Nari leaned back with a sigh. It was going to be nice to get away from Hogwarts for a while.

^_^Please review! ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

Hello Everyone,

I have looked over the reviews on everyones thoughts. I have even talked with some of you over the matter in more detail. The majority of you guys would prefer that I continue this story. You must understand that if I do this it will be a rewritten story. I have spent over a year trying to continue it as it is now. Many things will change so that I can write this properly.

If you want me to continue writing this story, know that it will be rewritten and I will put a note, the last one up here to inform you of when it is finally published. There is one issue I wanted to bring up before I start the whole process of recreating this story. At this point I feel that Nari is an inappropriate name for our female Harry. The reasoning is very simple. Nari is a Japanese name and she and her family are most defiantly British. Originally I was making tiny excuses involving a made up friend of Lily's having that name and dieing in the first war, but in the end it was really just because I was in a major Japanese everything mindset. I even had Nari learning to use a Asian weapon later on. Terrible of me, and I know it would have ruined the story for many of you.

I am not saying that she is going to have a classic British name, her dad is James Potter... But I wanted to know if any of you would have a major problem at the name change.

I also know a few of you did not like the idea of a rewrite at all. For you guys, please understand that there will be a major overhaul of the story. But that said I want a simple vote, rewrite or end this story and start a different one. I love Nari, l love the twins... I feel I screwed up majorly on Neville and the plot never really got going in a realistic manner and I could never get it planned after the Hogwarts years. So vote.

Once you vote I will start working on whatever story wins, I know what story in the options I gave a month ago won after the rewrite and that will be the one that will be written if you don't want the rewrite. Also, with how my life is right now the new story or version of this story will not be published till January, sorry.

Novus Ars

edit: As the past reviews for 18 don't appear to be going away, I made a poll for you guys to answer for me... though if the reviews vanish so you all can reply in a review I'd prefer that...


End file.
